Lest we Forget
by BlitzBallAce
Summary: United with the survivors of the holocaust, the crew of the Battlestar Ulysses continues to fight for survival. OC x Kendra Shaw, AU. Fixed Chapters
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own Battlestar Galactica in any way shape or form, I make no money off of this. The following story is fanfiction and created for fun.

Authors Note: I thought it would be interesting to expand on the Cain family, go into some background and write about another member of that particular family, in this case a Battlestar Commander. Any background I write on the Cain family is merely speculative and shouldn't be considered cannon because It's based on my perspectives and how they play a role in the Galactica universe. And of course, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End.

_BSG 89: Battlestar Ulysses, fully staffed Mercury Class Warship._

_Currently protecting Military contracted astral physicists and geophysicists in the Promar sector. _

_Commanding: Rebecca Cain. Three hours prior to the Cylon attack on the Colonies._

Rebecca lay flat staring at the ceiling of her quarters under blue sheets, the reverberating hum of the engines vibrated softly throughout the ship coaxing her to close her blue eyes. She hasn't had a single night where she could stay asleep for more then an hour at a time. Ever since her promotion, it opened an entire new world of responsibility. She had all the right connections, all the right commendations. She was more then qualified to command a Colonial Battlestar, but that aching sense of failure was lurking in the back of her mind. This was her second year commanding the _Ulysses_, yet it still felt like she just came aboard. Rebecca was much like many in her family however, no nonsense, tough, and disciplined. The Cain family had always been deeply involved in politics earning them esteemed positions, which led to wealth and other facets. Even though she came from a well-connected family, it did not mean she wasn't capable.

It was almost 0700, and she decided that since she couldn't sleep she would get ready for duty. Moving the covers off she felt a cold air touch her skin making her shiver slightly. Rising out of bed she yawned and stretched slightly, moving towards her private head. She turned on the tap and splashed cold water on her face to wake up. She reached for a hand towel and patted her face dry. Now looking at herself she sighed; her face had a fine complexion, high cheekbones, plush full lips and a small straight narrow nose. Her blue eyes scanned the rest of her body self-consciously, her workouts had been good to her, giving her definition in her abdomen and limbs. She weighed in at 130 lbs. and stood 5'9. At thirty-six years old she was one of the younger Commanders in the fleet. Tying her long black hair back she took off her military undershirts and sweatpants then stepped into the shower.

_CIC._

Executive officer Kenneth Reid stood over the command operations console eyeing the Dradis monitor. Last nights watch gave a report of ghost Dradis readings indicating possible contact. Protection of this small fleet was the priority of the Military; after all, they were charting new routes and finding new planetoids with potential resources. This was now the fleet's two-month mark on their journey into the unknown. The Government sanctioned the use of the scientific vessels and the Admiralty agreed in sending a fully staffed and supplied Battlestar to protect the operation. The mission was deemed classified. Now he turned his attention to his men, watching them closely attend to their stations and answering any questions that came up. He clasped his hands behind his back.

_Commanders Quarters._

Rebecca finished her daily ritual of hygiene then started putting on her uniform and made sure she looked crisp and alert. She then wrapped a standard black Military utility belt around her waist snapping it securely, which held her firearm in a holster at hip level. Now ready she left her quarters and made sure to lock the door with her key card then made for the CIC down busy causeways. This would be the longest day of her life.

_CIC._

It was now close to 0800 and Ken was expecting the Commander any minute, he had just received some images from the latest batch of astral surveillance from the _Spectral_, and something was out of place. It contained a side note which a scientist wrote saying an unknown vessel was spotted while doing a routine observation of a binary system. Narrowing his eyes now at the ship, he thought it resembled a starfish. The CIC glass doors slid open horizontally and the officer of the watch announced the Commander on deck. Several crewmen saluted as she approached the operations console and then was greeted by Major Vash, the officer of the watch and acting tactical officer.

"Good morning sir, here is the report from mid watch, there was something strange on Dradis, apparently there were several sensor ghosts and they were sporadic for only a few minutes before disappearing." She said as she handed Rebecca the report.

Ken watched the exchange and waited until he had the Commanders attention.

"Morning Major, I trust the Colonel is aware of this?" She asked as she looked over the report quickly and glanced at Ken.

"Aye sir, and so far we haven't picked anything else up on Dradis."

"Very well, keep an eye on this and let me know of any new developments, carry on."

"Yes sir." She saluted and returned to work.

Rebecca then approached her second.

"Morning sir." He saluted sharply.

"Ken." She nodded returning the salute. "What have we got today?"

"Possibly a first contact…" He replied coolly.

Kenneth Reid served with Rebecca for ten years; they were good friends and came to respect each other's capabilities in the chain of command. He was from Gemenon, and like many Gemenese he was black. His head was always lacking any hair as far back as she could remember, and he was six years her senior. Now looking into his eyes she blinked several times before responding.

"Really?" She asked, now furrowing a brow at him crossing her arms.

"Well these are the latest deep space surveillance photographs from the _Spectral_, marked as priority by Doctor Alexis. There's a ship here Commander…." He replied, handing her the photo.

Rebecca squinted at the photo studying it. Then snapped her head back up.

"This ship... has some very similar traits to a Cylon Baseship. Center axis, top and bottom quadrants. In forty years no one has seen them, obviously there would be a change in their technology. Send this Intel to fleet headquarters as soon as possible, meanwhile get Doctor Alexis on the line, I need to talk to him." She said now rubbing her chin in thought.

"Aye sir. Major, make it happen." Ken ordered.

Vash nodded then followed the order.

Frowning Colonel Reid looked up at the Dradis, they were in enemy territory now, and he felt that in his gut something was wrong. "Well, if they detect _us_ we could be in a world of trouble… " He flipped a switch on the console and spoke into his headset.

"This is the XO, set condition two throughout the ship, have alert fighters standing by, possible enemy contact, repeat, set condition two throughout the ship."

Rebecca was already on the line with Doctor Alexis, Ken listened as she asked him questions about the ships location. Apparently, it wasn't as far as first speculated. Rebecca hung up the phone then looked at the Dradis screen. Her face was emotionless.

"He said they began tracking the ship as soon as they spotted it, it's now fifty SU away, and closing. Major Vash make a long range sweep on Dradis covering forty to fifty SU, and report."

"Sir!" She began the sweep. The delay time was only half a minute.

"Picking up unknown contact, no transponders or recognition codes. Unknown vessel is forty-four SU away now sir." The Major announced looking over her stations Dradis screen.

"Inform the _Spectral_ and _Prominence _to move their position…" She said looking at the tactical map across the CIC. She walked over to the glass map board and calculated a good defensible position. Finding a suitable place Rebecca spoke.

"Here." She pointed. "Two clicks to 34 carom 67, and if they complain about losing any star fixes say it's a direct order. We have to avoid any potential hostilities… the last thing we need is to start a war with the Cylons."

"Aye sir, but they are clearly following us... if they interpret us trying to escape it may antagonize them."

Rebecca looked down thinking of what Ken just said, he was right; it may even cause them to jump within weapons range and attack.

"Alright… let's keep on our present course for now, we are still at condition two. They don't know we have seen them yet. Spin up the ships FTL, we are leaving. For all they know were moving to another sector."

"Aye sir."

_Cylon Basestar, tracking the surveillance fleet._

"_The others agree, we must destroy these Colonials and continue to the staging area."_

"_Loss of surprise is unacceptable, if they escape they could make their way back in only a few calculated Jumps. I fear we may have been detected already, we must act quickly."_

"_Agreed, organize a battle group to quickly take down the Battlestar, we will hold position then jump on them when ready."_

_Battlestar Ulysses - CIC._

"Sir, newest reading from the long range Dradis, the Baseship is holding position now." Reported Vash.

"Helm control, set speed to full and provide direct cover for the civilians, and correct as needed."

"Aye sir, setting speed to full." Replied Lieutenant Peter Hoskins. Hoskins served as the helm control officer.

Several minutes passed as the CIC went about their business. Then the worst possible dream came true.

"Sir! Three unknown vessels have just jumped into weapons range! No Colonial transponders or recognition codes! They're bearing down on the science vessels!" Announced Major Vash looking at her console.

Ken and Rebecca looked at each other in shock.

"My Gods…" Stated Commander Cain.

"Tell the civilians to jump to the emergency coordinates right frakking now!" Barked the XO.

"Action stations!" Shouted the Commander.

"Action stations, action stations!" Spoke Major Vash into her headset echoing through the ship speakers. Alarm claxons blared loudly.

The Cylons wasted no time and launched dozens of missiles pounding the Ulysses as the Basestars closed in around for a quick kill. Targeting the civilians, they launched two nuclear warheads.

"Radiological alarm! Two nukes inbound for the science vessels!" Reported Vash in an anxious tone.

Rebecca's eyes widened in utter shock, she could not believe this was happening.

"Set all batteries and bowel turrets for a salvo fire and target the nearest enemy ship! Begin fighter suppression barrage and launch the alert fighters!" Frantically ordered the Commander.

"Sir, batteries are locked on and we have a firing solution." Replied Vash.

"Fire!"

_Outside of the Ulysses._

The batteries stood proud, barrels bristling with deadly poise in their aim at the Basestars, the guns fired massive slugs of kinetic rounds, which meant they were highly explosive on impact tearing metal into shreds. Dozens of rounds flew towards the nearest Basestar smashing into it. Immediately the ship reeled under the assault and began to back off, launching its full fighter compliment. The nuclear warheads launched only moments before found their marks causing a devastating effect; the scientific vessels were vaporized in two brilliant flashes of light. And the Cylons prepared to finish off the Battlestar. One Cylon Raider broke off from the main fight; it's cockpit visor opened, and a red light slowly moved from left to right targeting the _Ulysses_.

_Battlestar Ulysses - CIC._

"Oh my Gods… SIR! The Spectral and Prominence are gone!" Reported Hoskins.

This dreadful occurrence was confirmed by the Viper pilots, the wireless was flooded with pilot chatter reporting it.

The Cylon missiles steadily rattled the entire ship; it was hard to stay standing in the CIC.

Rebecca was pale and overwhelmed, in less than five minutes three thousand people were killed instantly. She now had to focus on her own ship.

"Target is backing off sir, the other two are now pressing hard! INCOMING ORDINANCE!" Shouted Major Vash.

"Target the next Baseship! Focus flak suppression on our top and starboard side!" Ordered the Commander.

Not a moment after she said that, more smart seeking missiles impacted the hull causing power to fluctuate throughout the ship. Lights were flickering and glass cracked and shattered in the CIC as the enemy missiles steadily bombarded them. The Basestars and the _Ulysses_ exchanged salvo after salvo; the space around them was full of deadly projectiles trailing smoke as fierce dogfights ensued between the Raiders and the alert Vipers.

"We should retreat Rebecca! We're outmatched here! We can't stand against a force of this size!" Shouted the Colonel.

"Sir, they are launching more fighters! We are facing a massive force now." Reported Vash.

Nodding at Ken she gave her orders. "Get us out of here as soon as possible! Inform all squadrons to make emergency combat landings and jump the ship!" Sternly ordered the Commander.

"Aye sir! _Ulysses_ to all Vipers, break off attack and make emergency combat landings, I say again, break off attack and make emergency combat landings!" Spoke Vash into her headset.

_The Cylons decided it was time to use more efficient means of killing their target, they couldn't risk the Battlestar escaping._

"Radiological alarm!" Shouted Vash.

Four nuclear warheads careened towards the _Ulysses_ from different directions simultaneously, an attempt to cripple it, several pilots tried to intercept and shoot them down. They were successful in destroying one in the heat of the battle. With hundreds of Cylon Raiders flooding the combat zone from the vast launch bays of the Basestars, they didn't stand a chance. The Viper squadrons were taking heavy losses.

The ships wireless blared with chatter from the pilots.

"_Ulysses this is Blitz! You have inbound nukes! All Vipers break away from the Ulysses!"_

"_Frak! You have nukes coming right at you Ulysses!" Spoke another pilot._

Commander Cain knew this would be costly, she knew this could be the end, she gripped the console hard and closed her eyes, and prayed they would survive to warn the Colonies.

"Gods have mercy on us all…" She spoke softly. The nuclear warheads slammed into the lone Battlestar.

_Authors Note - Hope you enjoyed more to come soon._


	2. Fallout

_Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews, more chapters are on the way, enjoy._

Chapter Two: Fallout.

Commander Cain painfully opened her eyes; she was on her back facing the ceiling of CIC. The thick smell of smoke and burned electrical components filled her nostrils. Small fires were sprouting up around her field of view, and DC units were attempting to put them out with fire extinguishers. She felt paralyzed, and looked to her right, she could see Major Vash frantically giving orders on the com. The XO was hovering close by, eyeing a dead Dradis screen and issuing orders. Painfully she pushed herself up, and looked around the CIC. Console screens were cracked and shattered, steady crackles of electricity popped spewing sparks. The crew was racing back and forth with desperate looks on their faces. With great effort and agonizing pain, she tried lifting herself but was stopped when Ken rushed down to her. Rebecca glared then shouted at him, hoarsely.

"Sit-rep! Right frakking now!" She croaked, then regretted it as agonizing pain wretched her body.

Ken blinked once then began to speak. But pushed her back down onto the stretcher, the medic at her side told her to stay still.

"Damage reports keep coming in, we've nearly lost the port flight pod, it's sustained critical damage, the lateral controls are not responding and we are in an uncontrolled clock wise spin on our aft axis. We had to leave behind half a squadron Commander… we had to jump after the blasts or we would be destroyed, engines gave out shortly after the jump. There are fires reported all over the stern, and DC teams are trying to put them out, casualties are not yet confirmed, but they will be bad." He said looking down at her with a grim face.

"How bad am I?" She asked.

"Medic says some of your ribs are cracked or broken, a crossbeam fell and hit you when the warheads impacted the hull, we're going to move you to Sickbay, Doctor Barsec is already waiting."

"How long have we been here…? She asked.

"Nearly an hour sir, there's extensive damage all over the ship, along with the fires." He replied.

Against the medic's orders, Rebecca fought to get on her feet, and she definitely felt something was broken. Groaning she leaned on the operations console, fighting the pain through gritted teeth she resumed her post.

"I'll be fine." She wheezed, barely staying conscious through the pain.

Ken looked at her with a concerned and stern glare.

"You are no condition to be on your feet, you need to let the medics help you, you won't be any use to us when you're half dead."

The frantic poise of the crew was relentless, they were trying their best to save a dying ship, and they knew it.

"I want all DC team leaders to report in, then I want to know exactly where the fires are." Ordered Cain.

"Aye sir…" Replied a bloodied Vash, the room was painted in an eerie red light, the ship was using secondary power.

Ken looked at her again and shook his head muttering how stubborn and hardheaded she was. But to his surprise she laid back down onto the stretcher.

"Can't stand... you have the con Ken." She breathed out in hiss.

"About time you came to your senses, get her down to sickbay RFM." He ordered the medic, who in turn drafted a crewmember to help carry the stretcher down to sickbay.

He watched them leave combat and then he turned his attention to the disaster at hand.

"Sir, Chief Orelin reports a severe fire in the aft port flight pod, he says the water main controls are down where they are, its bad sir, spreading towards the battery magazines and fuel lines."

"… Tell the chief we'll have them online soon, and to hold that fire at all costs, if the main doesn't respond we'll have to vent the compartments. And get Blitz up here." He ordered rubbing his eyes, coughing slightly as the smoke filled his senses.

"Sir… Captain Chambers didn't make it back, report just came in… he's dead sir."

Ken felt sick suddenly, another blow, another soldier lost in battle with the Cylons. Ken was hesitant for a moment, taking in the death of his CAG, then retorted his orders.

"We'll have to assign someone as the temporary CAG until we get this mess sorted out, Lieutenant Bonen has to be it, tell him to get up here on the double."

"Aye sir." Replied Vash.

_Aft port flight pod._

The smoke was pitch black, and wires were dangling from damaged ceiling compartments, the DC teams were relentlessly fighting the blazing fire. Which was only getting worse. They began to lose ground; the fires were getting closer to the causeways leading towards the ordinance and fuel lines. Some were wailing in despair, but their shipmates rallied their courage and gave it their all, the chief of the deck was right there with them helping any way he could.

"Alright! Let's seal off this bulkhead and get more units into those vents! We can do this! Stay strong and we'll make it through!" He shouted to the fellow shipmates, who were wearing protective fire gear and hand held extinguishers.

When they sealed the hatch, which led to the port flight deck, the intense heat instantly welded it in place. The frame began to bubble like boiling water.

"Hold the fire here!"

Just when the hatch seemed to melt into a puddle of twisted metal the water suppression system kicked in, sending showers of suppressive foam onto everything, it was like a bubble bath. The crew shouted visible relief and began to push the fire back. The DC units knew they couldn't get too close to the blast zones, and let the fire suppressors do the work, if they did they would risk contamination from radiation. Already some handheld Geiger counters were bleeping loudly.

"Get as close as you can and blast those fires with what you have left, and douse the causeways and hatches! Were moving back aft, they need help in the engine room." Ordered the chief as frantic men and women rushed to do as he said in the dense smoke and unbearable heat. He reported the success in putting out the starboard fire.

_CIC_

Ken was a man who could work under pressure, but even this pushed him to his limits. Main power was still offline, and they couldn't use the long-range communications to warn the fleet. He still had no idea where they were, apparently their jump calculations were in error, and they ended up in the middle of no where. His CO was in sickbay, but she was in good hands. The Chief reported the worst of the fires were out, and were now focusing on the other small electrical fires, which were the most dangerous. In his thoughts he failed to notice Lieutenant Bonen standing crisply at attention beside him.

"Sir, Lieutenant Bonen reporting as ordered." Announced a masculine voice.

Without looking up, he gave him his orders.

"Captain Chambers is dead, I'm assigning you as temporary CAG until we get the damage repaired. I want you to establish an immediate full squadron CAP around the ship, those bastards may show up again, and we need some defense, weapon grids are offline until main power is restored. So, you're the man of the hour Lieutenant, I suggest you get your men organized."

The XO, now looked at him, he was a young man, only in his early twenties, rough around the edges. But he was a charismatic man popular amongst the crew, his expression was grave, knowing he lost some close friends in the battle. His face was streaked black from the smoke mixed with sweat.

"Raven… we may have suffered a serious defeat, but you need to look strong for the crew, keep your head clear and focus at the task at hand."

He nodded.

"Don't worry about that sir, I can handle it. I'll get down to the ready room and organize a CAP."

"Good, and be sure to report any other damage seen on the ship." Replied the XO, who then watched the Lt. jog out of CIC.

_Sickbay_

Severely burned crewmen were screaming in agony on stretchers piled into the bay. Nurses and medics were trying their best to ease their pain. Doctor Barsec was the ship doctor and was tending to the critical. When the Commander was brought in he dropped what he was doing and checked her out quickly. He told the medic with her he could handle a few broken bones, and he was quickly whisked away to help critical crewmen.

_CIC_

The CAP was now patrolling the space around the ship in a two-click arc, and reporting any other damage seen on the ship. Engineering reported they would have main power back online in an hour. Finally, some good news thought Ken. He also received a status update on the Commander, she would be fine, but three ribs were broken, and one cracked, along with severe bruising. Damn, he thought, that would hurt like hell for a while.

"Major, try to find out our position, I need to know where we are and how far away we are from the Colonies."

"Aye sir, I'll get on that right away." She replied.

"Then get that wound looked at." He said now noticing a gash across her neck.

She nodded then carried out her orders.

Ken made a round of combat making sure everything was running smoothly and helping as best he could.

_Sickbay._

Rebecca wasn't a shy woman, but she wasn't comfortable when the medic applied a pain-killing drug onto her rib cage, the white gel was cold and made her feel strange. Every touch made her want to scream, but she held it in and turned it into anger, something more useful then pain. He then tightly wrapped field dressing around her chest. She thanked the medic then buttoned her uniform jacket back on, and tried to leave. The Medic stopped her.

"Sir I strongly advise you not to leave, you may be suffering from internal bleeding, and you have at least three broken ribs." He said.

Rebecca turned and looked at the medic, then replied.

"I've no time to lay in a bed while my ship is burning petty officer, there are others here who need your help, that's an order."

"Yes sir…" He replied. And Rebecca left sickbay in agony.

_CIC._

As the minutes passed, lots of reports came in, the worst fires were out and DC units were trying to close up any leaks and cracks in the hull that were venting oxygen. The casualty report was not yet submitted, and engineering reported over the line that power would be back up any minute. Ken was relieved, the team managed to hold the ship together, and this is the closest call he has ever experienced. Vash looked behind Ken and announced Commander on deck. Ken raised his eyebrows and looked at his Commander, he came over to support her, but she gently pushed him away not wanting any help in the face of her men.

"You just don't like being told what to do, do you?" He smirked at her.

"It'll take more then a few bruised ribs to stop me." She nodded.

"What's the sit-rep Colonel?" She asked again, now leaning onto the operations table, trying to mask her pain.

"So far, the worst of the fires are out, and leaks are being patched up. However the Port flight pods structural integrity was weakened from the attack. Two warheads impacted the stern, causing us to lose power immediately as the FTL's were used. One hit the port pod square in the center line. The topside heat exchanger was slightly damaged. We'll have to perform extensive repairs. But, main power should be on any second now." He replied.

And as if on queue, main power turned back on and the lights flickered to life. The CIC breathed out visible relief, as they no longer had to work illuminated by red emergency lights.

"Good…" Rebecca looked immediately at the now functional Dradis, nothing but friendlies for the time being.

"Major, try sending a distress call to Head Quarters, give them a report of what we have just been through, and request reinforcements, we have to stop the Cylons from entering Colonial space."

"Hopefully we're not too late." Murmured Ken.

They waited for the reply, which would change the fate of mankind forever.


	3. Receipt of Message

Chapter Three: Receipt of Message.

The message would have been received, if anyone were left to receive it. In only a matter of hours, the Cylons destroyed the entire Colonial Fleet through use of the CNP program and network hacking.

Vash stopped repeating the message after five minutes, and they waited in silence for a response. Suddenly the ships com was flooded with garbled wireless chatter. The message printers were spewing out reports like a water facet.

"Turn that garbage off Major… I can't understand anything." Ordered Cain.

"Aye sir…" She switched off the speakers.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Ken.

"This must be the traffic circulating through the frequencies sir, it seems to be just repeating itself over and over by the looks of these reports…" Answered Vash.

"Major, sort through them and submit priority messages and tactical information." Said Cain.

Nodding Vash gathered up the pages and began flipping through the textbook size stack. After a few minutes she approached the Commander.

"The Cylons have attacked the Colonies sir… Caprica, Picon, Gemenon… Virgon…" Her hand began trembling as she said it quietly to her.

Ken's eyes widened in surmounting shock, the mention of his home made him lose his composure, but he quickly pulled himself together.

"All indication here… points to a massive nuclear strike against every Colony. And the fleet is gone… here sir… this report from the civil defense, they say they have had no contact with the Military since they massed at Virgon."

Rebecca held her left hand over her mouth, she was just as shocked, how could this be possible?

"Admiral Nagala is dead and the Battlestar Atlantia is destroyed… they were forming an offensive over Virgon where the main fighting was taking place." She said, flipping through the pages.

"Anything on Admiral Cain?" Rebecca blurted out.

"Uh… nothing sir… it's assumed the Admiralty are either all dead or missing…" She said squinting at the papers.

The light in Rebecca's eyes seemed to fade, but she remained calm and stoic.

"There was also a lot of confusion sir… a lot of malfunctions were reported. It seems entire battle groups lost power before engaging the enemy."

"Loss of power? We lost power as soon as we jumped, something tells me this is more then coincidence." Replied Ken.

"Well this is different sir, the nuclear blasts damaged our engines causing the power drain… but here its saying they never took any kind of damage before full system malfunctions, this is likely some form of Cylon virus. In the past they have been known to use such sabotage."

"If a virus could do this we better make sure we haven't received any, I want you to do a full system check after this… I don't want to be caught in an ambush and have _our _ship suffer the same fate."

"Very well sir, now there was something else… a Colonial Military priority message transmitted nearly an hour ago."

"Let's hear it then Lieutenant." Said Ken, now staring at the charts on the table, crewmen were still handing him reports, he placed each one on a rising pile.

"Yes sir, message begins: To all Colonial units I am taking command of fleet, all units ordered to rendezvous at Ragnar Anchorage for regroup and counter attack. Acknowledge by same encryption protocol: Adama."

Rebecca and Ken looked at each other.

"Is the Galactica within transmission range?" Asked Ken.

"Possibly sir but… there is a lot of noise in Colonial space at the moment, it may take half an hour or so to get a response through."

"And our position Major?" Asked Cain.

"Aye sir… I had specialist Travic find our position…" She walked over to her station and picked up a chart, then came back over to the operations console and laid it flat on its surface.

"We're over ninety SU away from the nearest Colony, it's Canceron." Vash replied.

"We have no choice, we have to make for Ragnar Anchorage. Let's focus on repairing whatever we can but I want us ready for action within the hour. We'll fix the rest when we get to Ragnar, I'll inform the crew before we jump back."

They acknowledged the order and went to work.

Rebecca couldn't move, her entire world has been wiped away in a day and she could barely cope with the enormity of the situation. But in spite of it all, she knew her men and women were counting on her. She rose to the occasion. She picked up the phone connected on the console and placed it to her ear, she switched on the ship wide speakers and three tones echoed through the ship.

Rebecca's voice carried strong, every crewmember became silent as they listened, and the officers in the CIC all turned their attention to her.

"Attention, this is the Commander, as you all are well aware, we have encountered the Cylons. And we are not the first. Reports indicate a massive assault against our home worlds is underway. As of now, we are in a state of War. We'll make all the repairs we need to return to the Colonies. Know that hope is not lost, we will join with the remaining Colonial units at Ragnar Anchorage and prepare for our counterattack. Trust your fellow shipmates, remember your training, and we will make it through this. Thank you for your attention."

Rebecca set the phone back into its receiver, then closed her eyes as she placed the palms of her hands onto the console, leaning into it. The CIC was quiet as a graveyard except for the bleeps and noises of computer consoles along with the Dradis sweeps. The crew repaired all they could with the allotted time and prepared to return to the Colonies.


	4. Tricks and Traps

Chapter 4: Tricks and Traps.

The storm eventually affected Cylon technology due to a high yield frequency of electromagnetic pulses. But that didn't phase them. When Adama jumped away he forgot one important thing, to send another message confirming their departure so no other vessels would fall into Cylon hands. So far half a dozen civilian ships fell into the trap. The Cylons were having a field day.

The space folded for an instant in a flash of light as the _Battlestar Ulysses_ came into orbit around Ragnar Anchorage.

_Ulysses – CIC._

"Report." Said the Commander.

"Dradis signal clean, jump point clear of any interference. Sir, I'm detecting vessels within the storm, but the transponders are unclear due to the storms EMI." Lieutenant Hoskins answered, the acting navigation officer and helm controller.

Vash looked at her monitors and swiveled around in her chair.

"We are in synchronized orbit with Ragnar Anchorage sir." She replied.

Some cheers were heard in combat. Rebecca smiled slightly in relief.

"Excellent, move towards the eye of the storm, we'll have to navigate the tunnel leading to the station." Ordered the Commander.

"Sir, I recommend we send light recon. We should use caution, if this turns out to be another Cylon ambush, we don't want to be trapped in there." Said Ken, looking at the storm from a tactical map.

Rebecca crossed her arms thinking of his council.

"Very well, send a Raptor. And launch the alert Vipers to form a defensive formation around the ship, we'll have to leave in a hurry if the Cylons show up."

"Aye sir, launching Vipers." Acknowledged Vash.

Several minutes went by as the CIC went about their business, then Vash reported.

"Vipers are forming defensive formation, and Raptor 756 is away." Spoke Vash.

"Keep the pilots wireless on speakers, I want to hear their report." Spoke Cain now moving closer to Colonel Reid.

"We should set up hanger bay A as a temporary morgue… before we jumped the casualty report came back." She lifted up a piece of paper, which contained names and categories in which her men were killed. "Twenty three pilots KIA, including Captain Chambers, one hundred and forty seven crewmen. Latest head count is now two thousand three hundred and forty." She looked pained, when a Commander looses men it's like loosing your own children.

"Aye sir… Captain Connor was working on clearing the dead with some DC teams, I'll tell him to set it up." He replied.

"If we make it through this, we'll hold services for the dead, but now isn't the time." She said with some animosity.

_Raptor 756 – en route to Ragnar Anchorage._

"_You know when the Commander said the Cylons were attacking the Colonies? You think she meant all of them?" Spoke the pilot to his ECO._

"_I don't want to talk about it, all we need to do is see if this whole thing is a frakking trap, and then kill some Gods damn toasters, that's all that matters to me." The ECO replied with clear anger._

"_Roger that…" _

_The Pilot, call sign "Jimbo" looked out of his cockpit as drifting debris sprinkled their Raptor, he noticed chunks of what looked like Vipers and bulkheads from ships float past._

"_Ulysses this is Jimbo, there's a large debris field out here, definite signs of a battle."_

"_Roger that Jimbo, standby." _

"_Ulysses Jimbo, acknowledge."_

_Ulysses – CIC._

"Something is wrong, there shouldn't be any debris out here." Said the Commander looking at Ken. He nodded and voiced his own concerns.

"Anything could happen now sir… but if there are Civilians trapped in there it's worth a look."

Rebecca looked over to her watch officer.

"Vash, any ID on those transponders?"

"Negative sir, still too much interference."

"Alright… have the ships FTL spun up and ready, and make sure our fighters know the situation in case we need to leave."

"Aye sir."

_Raptor 756._

"_Jimbo, you are clear to enter the storm, use extreme caution, wireless contact and Dradis will suffer sporadic interference from the storms EMI. Take a quick look and head back to Ulysses immediately, acknowledge."_

"_Ulysses Jimbo, copy that, we're entering the storms threshold."_

_The Raptor entered the entrance and slowly maneuvered down the tunnel, their Dradis signal began jumping sporadically as they were warned. They were half way through when they had a clear line of sight of the Anchorage station._

"_Skipper you getting anything? My Dradis is fraked, nothing is registering for more then a second. Jimbo?"_

"_Holy Frak!" Snapped Jimbo._

_The ECO came up behind him and looked out the cockpit, a Cylon Basestar lay in wait next to the facility and what looked like hundreds of raiders patrolling close by. _

_The Raptor turned violently and at full power tried to escape, Jimbo made his last transmission._

_Ulysses - CIC._

"_---sses –yl-n –rap, we --- ----- ----"_

"Repeat your last Jimbo, your transmission is gargled. Jimbo do you copy, this is Ulysses."

"What happened?" Asked Colonel Reid.

"Sir the Raptors transponder is no longer registering on Dradis, it could be the storms EMI but it should still be registering. That last transmission sounded like a distress call" Replied Vash.

"It must be the Cylons… it would explain all the Debris." Said Ken.

"Right, order the Vipers to make combat landings and jump the ship to stand by coordinates, we'll sort this mess out later."

"Aye sir, attention all Vipers, break off defensible formation and make immediate combat landings, we're jumping the ship, repeat, we are making an immediate FTL jump." Spoke Vash through the wireless, pilots acknowledged the orders.

"Sir! Two Baseships have just jumped into Dradis at 23 carom 6.81; they are out of weapons range but closing fast! ETA twenty seconds!" Announced Hoskins.

"Jump the ship when the fighters are back on board." Ordered the XO.

"They're launching Raiders!" Announced Vash.

"Sir, Lieutenant Bonen reports his wing back on board." Reported Hoskins.

"Jump." Cain ordered.

The Ulysses vanished in a bright flash of light as dozens of missiles flew past where they were moments before.


	5. Family

Chapter 5: Family. 

_Battlestar Ulysses, currently in Standby coordinates. _

"We have to assume Adama is dead, before Jimbo was killed he said they passed through a large debris field, that's probably what was left of them." Spoke Colonel Reid.

"I agree, they must have been caught in a Cylon attack and quickly wiped out, the Galactica is very old and couldn't have stood long against the Cylons." Rebecca conceded.

"So that's it then, we have to assume were the last." Added Ken.

Looking down at the command operations console Cain nodded, they were alone now.

"This crew needs a rest, we all do, we'll set up a rotation so everyone aboard gets some rack time. Then I want this ship repaired."

"Very good sir, I'll announce it to the crew, you should get some sleep, I'll take the first watch." Nodded Ken.

Rebecca nodded and left combat.

The crew was exhausted, the last two days were a ravage on human endurance and spirit. The announcement of a mandatory recuperation for the crew to rest in rotation was taken with great need. Walking down the causeways towards her quarters Rebecca Cain was about to collapse, her ribs were pounding in agony. Ever since she returned to the CIC she made herself appear strong for her crew, they couldn't see her demonstrating any kind of weakness, especially now. She opened up the door to her quarters and immediately headed to her bed, lying down felt even worse; tears welled up in her eyes at the sheer intensity of the pain. Now in private, she prayed for her family. The one person in her life whom she loved the most was dead, Helena Cain, rear Admiral of the Colonial Fleet, along with the rest; the time for mourning was at hand. With a series of low bleeps, she turned her attention to the door of her quarters. Someone was outside. Cursing she rose from her bed with clear discomfort, and went over to the door unlocking it, it slid open and there stood Doctor Barsec in his white lab coat with a stethoscope wrapped around his neck.

"You better have a good reason for being here Doctor." Spoke the Commander with a plain tone.

He had in hand a small black handbag, which looked a lot like the kind doctor's use.

"I am only concerned for your health, the Colonels orders anyway." He looked like he could sleep for a month. His face was unshaven giving him a scruffy appearance. He scanned her with his green eyes waiting for an answer.

"Alright… come in, but be quick, you need to sleep Doctor."

"Couldn't agree with you more." He said as he brushed past her.

"You know this is the first time I've been to your quarters…" He said looking around, admiring the art and vases spread out through the room, several plants were also present.

"Doctor…" Rebecca sighed.

"Right, let's get this over with."

He had her sit down on her oak table, she took off her uniform jacket setting it beside her, she let the Doctor check her bandages and lifted both her arms to determine the damage given her wincing. After wrapping the fresh bandages tightly around her chest he gave her his verdict.

"It's going to take several months for your ribs to fully heal, by tomorrow you will have some very nasty bruises, don't be alarmed its normal. I'm going to suggest you take twenty milligrams of morpha in capsules twice a day, it will greatly ease the pain. I'll give you some more rolls of bandages so you can replace them at your discretion. Keep them tight at all times and don't make sudden movements." He reached into his bag and pulled out a small bottle of pills along with some field dressing rolls. Rebecca reluctantly took them, and thanked him.

"Thank you Doctor, good night." She nodded.

"Drop by if you have any questions or if you need your prescription refilled, good night." He packed up his case and left her quarters.

Rebecca proceeded in taking the Morpha, it was a potent painkiller, and she had to be careful between doses. Within minutes she felt very relaxed, the pain melted away, she locked her door then went to sit down in her black cushioned leather sofa.

She closed her eyes and pictured herself back on Tauron. When she had received her promotion two years ago, Admiral Cain was right at her side when she had Commander stars pinned onto her collar in ceremony. She received many praises for earning her position, without too much outside influence. She was damned proud of her accomplishment. When she was shuttled on board the _Ulysses_ for the first time, she was overwhelmed. One of the newest Battlestars in the fleet and she was commanding it. She fell in love with her ship, yet at the same time became intimidated, and she never had a decent nights sleep since. She rubbed her eyes in despair, Helena Cain was her Aunt, and she put her on a pedestal her entire life, following her prominent path in the Military. Now she was dead, and she has never felt so alone. Her parents, brother, and sisters were all dead as well. She refused to give in to her tears, let grief and emotion run her. She had to act, had to lead. Her people needed her. When she finally drifted into sleep, her thoughts turned to revenge.


	6. The Captain

Chapter 6: The Captain.

_0700._

Rebecca woke up still feeling the effects of the Morpha, and like a train had hit her. She proceeded getting ready for duty. She has never had any broken bones before, and she felt sorry for anyone else who shared her predicament, everything was harder to do. Finally clean and ready, she left her quarters expecting another day of disaster.

The crews morale was very low, the loss of their families and friends, their entire lives, was a mortal blow, she had to address her men.

She walked down the halls trying to look as confident as she could, letting her crew know she hasn't given up. She entered the CIC, then took her post.

"Good morning Commander, here are the status reports." Spoke Vash as she handed her the papers.

"Very good, thank you Major." Cain nodded to her.

She looked at the faces of her men, and she noticed a change in their behavior. They all avoided looking each other in the eyes as they worked half-heartedly. Cain looked at Ken, then motioned for him to come to her side. He came over from overlooking the weapons control.

"Sir?" He asked.

"Morale is bad… I could see it coming to the CIC and I see it here, they're wondering why they are still alive Ken, if surviving is worse then death." She said quietly so no one would overhear.

"Aye sir… it's hit all of us, we know what we've lost." Ken said wearily.

"Then I'll remind them what's at stake." She said with conviction.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Ken began wondering what she had in mind.

Picking up the phone connected to the command operation console, she clicked a switch and three clear tones echoed through the ships speakers alerting the crew that the Commander was about to speak.

"This is the Commander, all non-essential personal are to report to Hanger bay A at 1700 for services of the dead. I say again, all non-essential personal report to Hanger bay A at 1700 for burial detail. Thank you."

She hung up the phone and looked at Ken.

"This has to be done now, we are not leaving until my men are given a proper ceremony. Besides, I've yet to announce our new mission."

"Yes sir." Nodded Ken.

"I need to take care of some things, you have the con." She nodded, leaving combat; she motioned for two marines to follow her, one of them being Sergeant Major Williams, the man in charge of marine non-coms aboard ship.

"Sergeant Major, don't let anyone inside unless it's an emergency, I need to think." She said as the marines followed her down to the wardroom.

"Yes sir, understood." He replied.

Rebecca has seen Military burials in the past, but this was completely different. She was going to speak on behalf of her people, and promise revenge. She needed a reference for a speech, from a book in the wardroom. The room was decorated with expensive works of art and ancient sculptures kept in glass shelves. Rebecca had an expensive taste for art. Browsing the bookshelves she found what she was looking for. The book described a story of how on Tauron, three hundred years ago, a seafaring frigate became separated with it's fleet. It found itself deep behind enemy lines and attacked many enemy ships in hit and run tactics. By the time it rejoined with its allies, it had decimated a quarter of the enemy's fleet single handedly winning honor and glory. She would use this as an example, and promise her men she would lead them to victory. She sat down on one of the black leather sofas and began to piece together a speech. Outside in the corridor Lieutenant Bonen approached the two marines guarding the entrance.

"Sergeant I was told the Commander may be in the wardroom, I need to speak to her." He announced.

"Sorry sir, can't let you in, the Commander doesn't want to be disturbed." Sergeant Major Williams answered. Jeff Williams was a massive man, six foot five and two hundred seventy pounds of fighting muscle, and fiercely loyal to Commander Cain. He made this clear by slightly raising his rifle and staring emotionless at the Lieutenant.

Smirking in slight amusement, he nodded. "Alright I get it, I'll wait out here then." Replied Bonen. He was a friend of the Sergeant personally, but he needed to talk to her when she was alone, he leaned against the bulkhead opposite to the marines and crossed his arms. After a few minutes Jeffry became annoyed.

"Bonen what the hell do you want?" He asked with resignation.

"To talk to her, it's important, there's some things I need to know."

Furrowing his brows Williams responded. "There's nothing you need to know unless you need to know it Lieutenant."

"Give me five minutes Jeff… I promise this isn't a waste of time."

Sighing, he looked at his fellow marine, who simply shrugged.

"If it's important…" He said.

"Fine, go on in. You have ten minutes." Replied Williams.

"Thank you, I'll buy you a drink later." He patted him on the shoulder, and Williams swiped his keycard on the panel and the door slid open.

Bonen walked into the room and the door slid shut behind him.

Rebecca had her eyes closed sitting deeply into one of the sofas; her uniform jacket was unbuttoned, and he could see a field dressing tightly wrapped around her chest.

He stood at attention and kept a steady salute and announced his presence.

"Sir, Lieutenant Bonen requests a moment of your time."

She breathed in slowly, then exhaled, and opened her eyes.

"If Jeff let you in here… you must have some something very important to say to me." She said, now opening her eyes. She tilted her head and looked at the Lieutenant.

"At ease… come forward." She added.

Bonen dropped his salute and came closer.

"You may as well take a seat." She said, watching him sit.

"So what brings you here?" She asked.

Bonen was still in his flight suit; and he just realized how bad this must look.

"Well uh, I just wanted to talk to you…"

"About what? Stop beating around the bush Lieutenant and just tell me what you came to ask." She said, now seemingly irritated.

"I wanted to talk about now, about what we'll do. I know this is inappropriate sir, but it seems given the circumstances, I'd like to know, from you personally." He said, crossing his arms.

"You have always been a bold one Bonen… refusing to take second place. I respect the fact you are brave enough to come hear and ask me without hesitation. And you want the truth?" She asked.

"That's all I have left." He said without emotion.

Those words stung Rebecca, she couldn't look him in the eye. She knew exactly what he meant.

"The truth is… everything we know has been destroyed. Everyone we love is dead. We are the last remaining Colonial force left. I'll use whatever means necessary to keep us alive. But, we can't run away, give up and die. What we'll do is fight back until we can't. I am preparing a speech for the burial ceremony this evening. It will be hard for everyone, but they will accept it. After all, we are soldiers Mathew, and our business is war."

He nodded slightly, looking down at the floor decking.

"Sir… I suppose I just, needed to hear someone say that, and mean it. I'm with you until the end, I'll fight the Cylons until I can't." He replied looking at her.

"Ironically, I planned on speaking to you after the burial. But… I may as well do this now." She replied sighing. "I know you're my best pilot, even Ryan told me once he thought you were the finest pilot he knew. And coming from him that's saying a lot. But since he is dead, I have no official CAG…" She leaned forward moaning slightly from the pain, she reached underneath the files spread across the oak table between them. She pulled out a small black box. Opening it revealed Captains Stars.

"Congratulations Captain, I'm promoting you to lead the _Ulysses_ Airway." She extended her hand along with black velvet box.

Bonen couldn't smile, but forced himself to. He stood up and reached down to shake her hand firmly, and taking the case with his free hand.

"Thank you sir… this is the last thing I expected." He said.

Nodding she replied. "Just show me the man Ryan described you to be, and you'll make me proud. This ship and everyone in it, is the last defense against a Cylon victory. Every day of our existence proves they have not won completely."

Grasping the small box tightly, he thanked her again. "I will not let you down, I'll whip our squadrons into something the Cylons will fear."

"Good, now leave me alone, I have work to do."

"Aye sir." He saluted sharply, and left the wardroom. He nodded to Williams then turned the corner heading to the pilot's ready room.


	7. Remembering the Fallen

Chapter 7: Remembering the Fallen.

_Hanger Bay A – 1700 hours._

The dead lay in body bags covered with the Colonial crest. The men and woman gathered wore their expressions gravely. Not only did they have to watch their fellow shipmates being put out an airlock, but the fact that they knew their families were dead made their hearts ache with grief. All the flags of the Colonies were lined behind a podium. The ships priest was killed during the attack, so the Commander and Colonel took turns speaking, the Colonel was the first. He opened up with the standard burial prayer to the lords of Kobol, then moved aside for the Commander. She looked across the massive bay; more then half the crew was present, they stared ahead, not really seeing her.

"I see the looks on your faces, and it tells me hope is lost. What is hope? When we face impossible odds and complete annihilation? It's not only hope, its perseverance. When the Colonies first fought against the Cylons, we were facing the gravest threat in human history. But did our grandfathers and grandmothers give up? No, they held their ground and stood strong, refused to give in to defeat at the hands of mechanical monstrosities. What is our goal? I can answer in one word: Victory. Victory at all costs. Victory in spite of all loss. Victory, however long and hard the road may be, for without victory there is no survival. Let us become a beacon of hope in the overwhelming darkness that our people have been swallowed in. I ask you, to fight with me against those who would destroy us. I ask you to raise your heads, remember your pride and passion - remember all the things that make us human. Our survival tells me one thing, that the Gods have a plan for us, that we are not alone in this fight. Let us take a moment of silence, to remember all those lost in the battle, and in the war."

Rebecca paused, and waited a minute, as the bay was silent. Then continued.

"There's a story which I wish to share with you, it spans back three hundred years into the past.

"There was once a great conflict between nations, and the sea was the battleground. The smaller nation knew they would be defeated if they did not make a final desperate push. So they sent their remaining battle group, six ships against an armada. During a storm a frigate in the small fleet was separated from the group. When the storm passed, the lost crew thought their cause hopeless. At first they accepted defeat right away. But it took one brave man to stir their hearts, and lead them to ultimate victory. When he told them to believe in his resolve, for the prosperity of their people, they listened. Soon after, they discovered not only were they lost, but behind enemy lines. The brave crew then sought out their enemies. When all was said and done, and their allies thinking them long dead, they wondered why, why they had managed to stave off an entire armada with a mere five ships. I'll tell you why. While they were holding the line, the lost ship was capturing enemy vessels and using them against their enemies. By the wars end, the lost ship with it's captured fleet, destroyed all supply lines and reinforcements turning the tide of the battle. And then, one year later, they sailed into their home harbor bearing great spoils from their conquests. The leading ships name was the _Ulysses_."

She could visibly see some small smiles through heartbroken eyes, and that pushed her to finish the speech.

"We may have faced a great defeat, but we are not defeated. When I see all of you, I see those brave men and women who risked their lives in service to their nation, to their homeworlds, in the cause of freedom. We are living in history, making it. When I look at those fallen here, it pushes me, pushes my resolve to take the fight to them. I shall lead us to victory, for there is no survival without it. So say we all." Rebecca now hoped, her message rang clear in their hearts. She will never give up on them, and try to never fail them.

The crew acknowledged her, and repeated the phrase with spirit. The message of revenge was taken well.

"Dismissed." Said Rebecca into the microphone.

Cheers erupted, and fists of anger rose into the air, she has given her crew a goal, and it was bittersweet. She was about to turn her crew into hunters, and she feared, it might consume them all.


	8. Think Tank

Chapter 8: Think Tank.

Rebecca was very tired, she found it hard to breathe, maybe that was just the broken ribs, but something else as well. Before much needed rest she had a meeting to attend. The senior staff filled the sofas and armchairs in the wardroom; Rebecca was on her feet fingering a folder.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a lot of work to do starting tomorrow. But, I want to clarify some things before the day is over." She said, looking over her senior officers.

"Aye sir." Replied the Colonel.

"This file contains all the charted space we have mapped from our two month journey. And I have a strong feeling all the systems with natural resources may likely have Cylon patrols and or bases." She said, handing the folder to Major Vash.

"Yes sir, that's a probable scenario, I'd recommend starting with the most precious commodities. System MH-76, has two large planetoid bodies and a large asteroid belt. Many of the asteroids have high deposits of Tillium. But at the time when the _Prominence_ scouted this system there were no reports of Cylon activity. But from the distance they were recording, they would have missed any contact."

"All of this is updated into the network yes?" Asked Cain.

"Aye sir, and regarding the network… sir I've studied in detail all the major malfunctions from the time of the attack. All evidence is pointing toward the CNP program… the Cylons used a virus to infect ship systems through the program. Essentially back doors sir." She replied.

"My gods…" Mumured Ken. "No wonder we lost so easily, the bastards just flipped a switch and had their way with us."

The Major nodded. "That is how it appears, yes sir."

"We don't have the CNP program do we? Or we'd be dead in that ambush…" Said Bonen.

"I don't know if it's a coincidence or not, but the navigation program was implemented into the fleet about two months ago, about the time we left." Replied Vash.

The officers gaped slightly.

"Strange we were not recalled for that particular upgrade." Cain mused.

"I'd think after the first jump past the red line the Admiralty wouldn't risk a transmission that could be intercepted by the Cylons. After all, we have been using the network for some of the calculations." Replied the Colonel.

"Commander, I recommend we immediately disconnect it and practice manual control of all systems." Vash added.

"What? It'll take hours to get anything done that way… just raise the level of security on the firewalls." The Commander replied.

"It may be inconvenient sir, but I suspect the network is also prone to Cylon viruses, with or without firewalls. When the first war broke out the Cylons used many methods of digital warfare. That's exactly how they beat us this time around… I'm sure I can work a system which will be reliable, and not take hours to function…." She said, the others nodded seeing the logic in it.

"Major, you better double check the network then… if there was a virus transmitted we have to get rid of it immediately." Said Ken.

"The network would detect any malicious viruses automatically and try to flush it out, but there's always a chance it could affect individual systems, I'll organize a team to check sir."

"Good, back to the sector maps… MH-76, sounds like a place the Cylons would protect. But there are not mining the ore… it would only be a waste of resources to attack them until we need fuel. Let's keep looking for easy targets, com. relays, shipping lanes, targets that will disrupt them." She then looked at Captain Bonen.

"What's the status with the airway Captain?" She asked.

"Well sir, we have seven squadrons of Mark VII's, twenty-five raptors. One hundred forty two pilots, that includes ECO officers for the raptors. However, a dozen Vipers are down for repair since the battle. But effectively we have enough planes and personal to fight a war, were ready for action sir."

"Excellent, Major, I hope my fighters aren't susceptible to viruses as well?" Cain asked.

"It depends on the Cylons method of deployment, if they don't use direct transmission we should be safe, I can talk to the chief as well and task some specialists to help implement some protection." She replied.

"Excellent, we'll meet back here tomorrow at the same time, and discuss our next plan of action. Everyone is dismissed except Colonel Reid, good night."

The others rose, saluted, and left the wardroom. After it was clear and it was just the Colonel and herself, she plopped down next to him on the sofa. She rubbed her eyes.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Like my body is broken, thanks for asking." She smirked.

"The Doc pay you a visit?"

"Yes, thanks for that… I'm wired on painkillers, best not to let the crew know that." She chuckled lightly.

He smiled broadly for the first time in days, and nodded.

"I'll pour us a drink, sit tight." He rose from the sofa and over to the small bar, it had a couple coffee machines and thermoses, and a glass bottle with whiskey. He pulled out two cups from the drawer and poured a fair amount in both.

"After today, we both could use one of these." He said, coming back and handing her the glass, then sitting down next to her.

"Amen to that." She clinked her glass to his and sipped the fiery liquid. It warmed her chest and she sighed.

"You know, when we were rising up through the ranks, I never imagined this is where it would lead us. I mean, I know I've always wanted this responsibility. But now… it feels like I'm getting crushed beneath it." She said, taking another sip.

"We'll hold the burden together, besides, we may encounter more Colonials, it's possible." He said taking a swig from his glass.

"Anything is possible…" She replied half-heartedly.

"When we received the order to regroup at Ragnar… I immediately knew that if Adama survived we could stand a chance. I remember vividly meeting him on Caprica during Colonial day last year. If it weren't for politics he would be an Admiral." Rebecca said, staring ahead at one of her canvases hanging on the wall illuminated with a small lamp.

Ken nodded. "One of the old war-horses. He was supposed to retire." He chuckled.

"Gods rest his soul." She stated, taking a long sip. Then she furrowed her brows looking at the whiskey in the glass.

"What?" Ken asked, noticing her expression.

"I have one bottle of ambrosia, and I think combined with what's in this room it's all that's left."

He shook his head smirking. "Well, there are ways to make alcohol, but their unclean and against regulations."

"No, I won't allow stills on my ship, I don't want a drunken crew, this isn't a pirate ship." She replied.

"Agreed." He stood up, took her glass, walked over to the small bar, and poured the second round. He came back and handed it to her.

"Your supposed to be on duty you know…" She said with a raised brow.

"The Major has the watch, were done for the day."

Sighing in resignation she nodded. The Major was a capable leader in her own right, smart, and tactical. She took a sip from her refilled glass.

"That story you told… that was the Civil war of Galdruin on Tauron."

"That is was, I figured it had some striking relevance to our situation."

"Well it definitely reached the crew, damn fine work Rebecca, you still surprise me." He said, raising his glass to his lips.

"It's going to be a dreary living." She replied seemingly naval gazing ahead into nothing.

Rebecca felt in her heart, they were doomed to failure, when she made that speech it was draining away all that she had left, a promise of a bitter reality and inevitable death.

Maybe she didn't want to feel human anymore, to ignore the pain and set her thoughts and emotion into one focused avenue of revenge. But she couldn't escape her nature, she would have to endure through it all and accept what has happened. Revenge is one of the strongest emotions, which drive humans toward achieving it in any way, and often in the most reckless ways. Rebecca began boiling inside, she wanted to scream and destroy anything in front of her, but she couldn't do it, all she could do was sit as her blood burned with venom.

"I feel numb… I'm trying to feel the loss of my own family, but… I cannot find them in my memories, it's, replaced, with something else…" But despite her attempts of hatred, a tear fell, running slowly down her face burning her soft skin, it touched a corner of her mouth and she let it enter. The taste was salty, and she pursed her pink lips.

Ken realized the person sitting next to him was not only the ships Commander, but a vulnerable woman, the hard headed and disciplined Rebecca Cain he grew to know had been shattered, leaving behind what all have felt, despair and pain. He looked at her with furrowed brows expressing compassion. This wasn't just the ship Commander; this was a close friend. He reached over and placed a firm hand on her left shoulder in support. Ken nodded to her, he lost family as well, but only his sister, his parents were long dead along with his grandparents, killed in the original Cylon war.

"You can't give up on yourself… despite all the training we've been through, nothing could prepare us for this. It's alright to allow a few tears… hell… I know half the crew was tearing up during that speech. The best thing we can do now, is live, and try to gain whatever ground that was lost in the attacks.

"I just, think the crew, myself included, need a few days of rest… we can't charge in guns blazing after what we have learned. After all… we are human, not cold senseless machines only interested in destruction." She replied slowly, shedding not a single tear more.

Ken took his hand off her shoulder, then rested his elbows on his knees, sighing slightly. "I think we should get into the fight as soon as possible, and take our minds off our losses, we're stronger then that and you know it." He replied in a graceless tone, then further pressed his point, he knew this was about her, not the crew.

"The only advice I can give you Rebecca, is to dwell on the memories that were the best, the ones that you keep close to your heart, and move on. Otherwise… you'll drown in pain and unanswered questions, believe me, I know." Ken said, standing up.

She closed her eyes, then replied firmly looking dumbly at the wall. "I'm spent Ken, mentally and physically. I'm giving you command of the Ulysses until I am in better shape."

Ken turned his head and stared at her in clear surprise, her eyes were baggy and dark from lack of sleep and stress. This definitely wasn't the same woman he knew. He wiped his mouth in thought; she did look like hell, but that's hardly an excuse to hide away and avoid her responsibilities. He spoke his mind without caring of the consequences, if anything, he wanted to provoke her defense.

"When you made that speech, you binded yourself forever to the men and woman serving aboard this ship. I know your suffering from injuries, which may make the loss of your family even worse. But, I can't allow a close friend I've known for ten years rot into a passive broken ghost. You are going to get on your feet, bear the pain, and lead us to victory, just like you said. I'll make sure your thoughts stay on the mission until you accept what has happened." His face was turning red slightly at the direct level of personal ground in which he addressed her.

Rebecca slowly turned to face him; she tightened her face, and looked into his dark eyes. After what seemed eternity she looked down, then began a series of slow small nods, then stopped. She rose to her feet, walked over to one of the shelves housing sculptures and artifacts. She looked at one in particular, then turned around wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Without you at my side… I may well have died already when the Cylons attacked. I apologize for my weakness, I suppose this is how I deal with such a thing. I've never felt this way Ken, so you must understand, such thoughts and feelings are alien to me. I suppose I am afraid of what must be done. Even if we die for it. But you're right, I have to stay on my feet."

Ken gave her a small smile. "There's the woman I know…"

"Come on, you must be starving. I know I am." He got up and walked over to her, putting both hands on her shoulders, and gripped her reassuringly. After that brief gesture she couldn't resist smiling, shaking her head.

"What a frakking day." She announced dryly.

Ken chuckled lightly. "You can say that again. Come on skipper, time to eat."

She nodded and followed him out of the wardroom into the busy corridors.


	9. Whiplash

_Authors Note: Sorry all for the extremely long delay, the story is back on track a__nd chapters will be coming ASAP, enjoy._

Chapter Nine: Whiplash.

Captain Val Bonen gripped the stick tightly, his index finger an inch from the trigger. Not two minutes ago a duo of Cylon Raiders jumped into weapons range and jumped away seconds after. All he heard now was the reverberating hum of his Viper Mark VVI's engine and the steady breathing escaping his mouth. He sensed another ambush; after all, that's what the Cylons were good at.

_"Ulysses to CAG, we're picking up an enemy squadron at carom five 44.7, you are ordered to seek and destroy."_ The Majors voice was gargled, this area of space threw up allot of wireless interference.

Val cleared his throat, and then looked out his cockpit to the surrounding formation of Vipers. "Copy that _Ulysses_, will-co. Alright kids, show time, stick to your wingman and watch your tails. When one of those bastards is set in your kill slots do not hesitate to pull the trigger, weapons free."

Twenty four Vipers soared through the emptiness of space, the background was dotted with nebula and cosmic dust; sun light radiated from the stars gleamed off the white hulls giving them the appearance of hungry sharks after the scent of prey.

"Blackball, take red squadron, flank them on the left, the rest of you keep them off the _Ulysses_ when the toasters bring their friends. You hear that Tally? No heroics, just keep your squad to the flanks and take down any raiders who want to stab us in the back."

Tally was one of the well known Raptor Pilots, his ECO Jukebox flew with him since the original mission was ordained, and they were two of the more eccentric types of the squadrons. "Yeah copy that, we'll watch your backs." He replied. Blue eyes settled upon his ECO Jukebox, he was monitoring his station.

"Activate missile pods, open up the hatches, and keep the tubes hot." He said looking directly at him.

"Opening missile pods. Batteries ready and standing by..." He said squinting at the readout his screen presented him.

"Copy that to the raptor squadron." Tally said turning his head to look back out the canopy. The sides of the raptors cruising next to him were equipped with ship to ship missile racks.

_**CIC – **__**Battlestar**__** Ulysses. **_

"The attack squadron is ready sir, and all weapon grids are at full power." Reported Major Vash as she swivelled in her chair to face the Commander, she glanced at her with only a slight nod, and Kenneth leaned palms down onto the command console.

"I really don't like this... the EMI interference is starting to screw with the DRADIS. Weapons control may have a hard time auto-targeting. Seems the entire quadrant is full of interference. " He mused.

"The network would compensate but thanks to the Major, we don't have that luxury any more. Just hope it doesn't get any worse." She replied, which was more of a half-hearted whisper as she burned a hole into the DRADIS monitor with her eyes. She grunted and held her left rib cage with her right hand. Kenneth frowned slightly as he noticed her clutch her side, but quickly flicked his eyes back to the monitor.

"CAG reports they have engaged the Cylon raiders sir, no sign of a Basestar, we are now nearing weapons range of the staging area, already reading a dozen support craft." Announced the Major.

Commander Cain offered a nod to her XO, he did not hesitate. "Helm control, set speed to full and take us directly to that jump line. Have all batteries set to auto cycle D." Colonel Reid announced followed by an echoed yes sir.

_**Attack squadron engagement zone.**_

The squadron was doing well at keeping the Raiders occupied, the deadly dance filled the void of space, tracers flew back and forth as the Vipers wheeled and chased after the enemy. Raven fired a burst that flew right into the path of a Raider tearing it to shreds with a satisfying explosion followed by metallic debris clinking against his hull. He targeted another Raider that was on the tail of a Viper and hit the afterburners making his body real under the g-force as he chased after his quarry at a sickening speed.

"Keep your pitch steady and keep rolling, I got him in my sights now, break left now!" The CAG shouted into his wireless headset, the pilot in the endangered Viper complied and cranked his craft at a breakneck turn setting the Raider directly into Ravens x-ray.

"Got you now mother-frakker." He squeezed the trigger and the barrels of his Viper Mk. VII blazed death and the bullets met the Raider causing it to break apart with an explosion that he felt in his chest, he grinned but then immediately narrowed his eyes in disbelief as he saw blood escape into space from the hull of the Raider.

"What the frak?" He asked no one in particular, but he heard several pilots ask in curiosity.

"There's... blood coming out of these things, something is flying them." He said flatly with a tinge of dread at the thought.

A loud and obnoxious reply followed. "Frak that! You're seeing things Captain, we've nailed several of these things with stingers and I haven't seen any blood ooze out." It was none other than Tally; he needs a punch in the mouth thought Val grimly.

"Keep your heads in the game damnit! And Tally shut the hell up and stay focused!" Val snapped stopping the flow of pilot chatter and mutterings as the battle continued.

The battle lasted only several more minutes until the raiders were destroyed, but the Viper losses were minimal, three birds lost along with their pilots.

"Alright, recover and reform, _Ulysses_ is closing in on the target, keep the flanks clear." The order was heard loud and clear and the pilots turned their craft back into a spearhead formation.

"This is Blackball, will-co, I have the left flank as ordered."

"Heads up team, two Raider squadrons has jumped two clicks starboard, they are holding back for now." Tally announced.

"Roger that, do not engage, keep on the _Ulysses_ boys and girls, keep this tight." Raven replied eyeing his own DRADIS monitor. He flipped some auxiliary switches and adjusted his power output on engines, the switches clicked into place respectfully.

Raven watched the Battlestar close on the targets, the rail guns opened up showering them with kinetic explosives, the Cylon transports erupted in flame and debris. He smiled to himself with satisfaction, ten more transports jumped into the same area ignorant of their immanent destruction; these were quite large transports as well. The _Ulysses_ wasted no time and fired, ship to ship missiles collided with the transport hulls and they exploded into shards of twisted metal, some transports must have yielded ordinance because the size of the explosions were massive, and only gained more radius.

"Frak! All Vipers pull back! Those freighters are loaded with ordinance!" He shouted desperately into the wireless. The Vipers reeled under the shockwaves; seven of them buckled and broke apart in flames before the rest got to safety.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Wailed Blackball as he narrowly escaped the same fate, the _Ulysses_ felt the brunt of it but sustained no structural damage as far as Raven could see; the people on the inside would have been thrown to the deck however.

Sweat beaded on Ravens brows, and he hailed the _Ulysses_.

"_Ulysses_ this is Raven! Do you copy! Those transports are carrying high yield explosives, possible nuclear ordinance, I recommend mission abort, I've lost nine planes already and they're two raider squadrons on our rear. But from I can see up here, no sign of structural damage, and no fire." He waited for a reply which came back garbled and unintelligible.

_"__Viper 1 copy that, Well do--__make immediate__comba__- __lan__-----__ Say again, make immediate combat landings__, objective achieved.__"_The rest of the transmission was cut off.

"Attention attack squadron, make immediate combat landings! I say again, make immediate combat landings!" Raven tried his best to send the message, all the while the Cylon squadrons started after the Vipers and Raptors, but the brunt of his message was understood, and he could see Vipers and Raptors heading back to the hanger pods.

"Sir this is Tally, I heard nothing of the sort, the EMI is giving off garbled com traffic at best, we should continue on the original m------, -- ----ot –ort th- mis---- si-."

Val was convinced; Tally was going to receive a beating when he returned to the _Ulysses_, and the electromagnetic interference was not going to deter him. He turned around his craft and headed back. He approached the starboard flight pod and made a combat landing on the upside down flight deck, the landing struts scraped the metal flooring and his Viper came to a halt, he looked to his left and right and could see the faces of his fellow pilots illuminated in their helmet lights. The confusion was palpable, but before he could fit together exactly what happened he felt the uncomfortable sensation of faster than light travel.

Once his Viper was brought back into the hanger deck, he was eager to find Tally, but was stopped when he heard some cheers and clapping, some crew saying congratulations to him even. What the hell is everyone so happy about anyway? He was handed a clipboard for regular shut down protocol. He muttered in annoyance and checked off the shut down list sloppily, then flung it into the chest of the knuckle dragger. He walked a few paces before placing his hand on a large red toolbox for support; he was angry, and frustrated. He felt the loss of his pilots, people he knew, and came back to see people smiling and clapping at the pilots, who in turn only gave them a grim flash of their eyes and kept their heads low.

"Captain?" It was the familiar voice of Chief Orelon.

Val turned to look at him, his dark slanted eyes narrowed slightly in question at seeing the Captain seemingly bereft of composure. His Asian features were distinct, he was slender but muscular, and had unblemished skin, his hands however were wrapped with white bandage; he must have suffered burns during the fires.

"Chris... chief, excuse me. What's up?" Val asked furrowing his brows looking at him.

Chris Orelon raised his own brows in question, and then smirked sardonically but without any humour. He seemed agitated, and Val decided not to push in that direction. He let that almost insulting smirk go.

"Nothing." He shut his eyes and sighed walking away, he pointed and shouted at a knuckle dragger to get back to work angrily. And Val walked over to Blackballs bird, he was just climbing out of the cockpit now helmet in hand, a look of scorn on his face.

"What the frak happened out there Captain?! Why didn't the Commander warn us earlier?!" His accent was Aerilonian, the Colony where he was born and raised.

"A feint... to draw more of the Cylon's closer to the blasts." That was the only explanation, the Commander just wanted to use us as bait, the feeling felt sickening.

Lieutenant Tucker "Blackball" O'Connor was not happy, he didn't have a short fuse but some of those Pilots who died today were close friends.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" He slammed his fist into the side of his ship's hull causing the skin on his knuckles to scrap away allowing blood to pour freely. He looked at his hand stormed off down the centre of the hanger deck.

They couldn't keep enduring these losses, Val miscounted the number of pilots the _Ulysses_ actually had, an error he realized only hours after the briefing with the Commander in the Wardroom. He wished there were over a hundred and forty pilots at his disposal, but the actual figure was more along the lines of eighty three. He miscounted the numbers because of the rotation schedules, he counted them half-asleep and exhausted beyond measure, some of the pilots he never actually met face to face yet, that was originally Captain Chambers's responsibility, and Val never had to memorize how many pilots were actually on board the ship, he himself thought it was a hundred.

"I should have told her before the op." He cursed, realizing the Commander acted on his own word, thinking she could sacrifice his pilots for a greater outcome of the battle, and it seems to have paid off.

Val watched the flurry of movement in the hanger, his pilots settling down after the attack, some had smiles on their faces and hugged each other, but others sat down and could only stare at the floor. He walked by some of them, placing a reassuring hand on their shoulders, and saying small confinements. He finally spotted Tally sitting on the edge of his Raptor wing looking over a clipboard. His eyes flashed at Val for a second then set down on the clipboard again.

"Shame isn't it, knowing you're being used." He said as if stating a fact, his ECO Jukebox was beneath the undercarriage, the clinking of tools could be heard.

"You'd be surprised, what secrets can be uncovered, things that can turn the tide of loyalty." He was now peering into Val's eyes so calm and collected, as if the words he chose were calculated. Val twitched his head to the left and pursed his lips staring at him hard, wanting to choke the life out of him.

"You better keep your frakking mouth shut from now on Tally, everything that comes out of it is poison, and it's causing some of my pilots to become sick with this line of thinking. You think I haven't noticed the way you're sowing discontent and unrest into the people around you? This is, and the last warning I'm giving you, you're lucky I need every pilot on the line or your ass would be rotting in the brig right frakking now!" Tally smiled then and raised his brows.

"Yes sir, I apologize." He chuckled with an added mock salute.

Val was fuming, and turned to leave before he lost control, and Tally called after him but Val ignored it.

Tally was watching him walk away, and he glared around the hanger bay with venom in his gaze, he coughed then stretched his neck, and looked back down at his clipboard.

_**CIC**_

Rebecca rubbed the bridge of her nose as her eyes closed, then placed her hands on her hips watching the DRADIS feed on the monitor, then looked down at the battle report, it was if it was mocking her, she read it silently as the CIC went about its business.

The reports began to flow into CIC for Command finalization, and Rebecca was not pleased with the results, she read the report aloud. "The final count is nine Vipers and one badly damaged Raptor." She looked over the report again, muttering. She signed the report and handed it to Major Vash. She noticed Kens stare, but he looked away, she sighed, and then picked up the phone close to her left hand connected to the command station. The ships speakers carried her voice.

"This is the Commander, the mission has been accomplished, and we'll jump momentarily to standby co-ordinates, thank you." She set the phone back into the receiver.

"Begin jump prep, and take us to the safe zone." Rebecca ordered.

The safe zone acted as their staging area, prep, and co-ordinated planning of attack. It was located between two dense star clusters which threw tremendous radiation that nulled any kind of DRADIS sweep, and only a small narrow avenue saved them this deadly disadvantage. It was a risky and a volatile position, but it gave them the time they needed to stay hidden. The ships jump drives engaged, and the _Ulysses_ found itself in the familiar territory.

Commander Cain looked over to her officer of the watch. "Report Major."

The Major replied scanning her monitor. "Jump point clear no sign of enemy contact sir, were safe and sound."

"Alright, let's prepare for the next attack, XO, you have the deck. Page Captain Bonen, I want him to report to me in my quarters."

"Aye sir." Ken returned Rebecca's salute, and a marine opened the CIC door allowing the Commander to make her way to her private quarters.

_**Commanders Quarters.**_

"I understand your concerns, but this is hardly the time. We're facing an enemy, only interested in killing every human alive. So I don't want to hear losses, we've lost, billions, of our fellow humans." Rebecca tried to remain stoic, but her sorrowful gaze gave away her disposition on the subject, Val did not fail to notice it, but kept his face passive while he stood in front of her, hands clasped behind his back.

"Raven, you should have known better then to give that, well frankly, absurd number of airway personal at the briefing last week. I forgot to correct you, and assumed you would simply realize the error and fix it. It had no impact on the mission I'm sure, but in the future please double check all statistics on my ship before accounting them to the senior staff." She said looking directly into Val's eyes. He nodded in reply with an added yes sir, but couldn't help feel embarrassed, the fact she was sure it had no impact on the mission astounded him at the same time. She didn't want to face the loss?

"Now, the exact numbers of pilots we have now are seventy four, quite large still considering our situation. Admiral Corman was insistent upon doubling the crew of the ship before we left on this mission. The reasons for this are for my knowledge only." She looked down, and then wetted her lips.

Rebecca reached over to her glass table bringing forth a folder stamped with the seal of the Battlestar _Ulysses_a common folder aboard any Battlestar showing its seal and battle group number. "Debrief in twenty minutes Captain, report to the ready room." She offered the folder to him, no doubt containing the debriefings.

"Aye sir..." He took it gingerly tucking it under his arm and saluting with the other, she returned the gesture automatically and watched him exit her quarters. She walked over to the door and locked it with her security card. She tapped her lip thoughtfully, and then walked over to her bedroom, lifting up the mirror hanging on her wall adjacent to the bed. The digital vault was still in place, but something wasn't right. She blinked in disbelief more than shock, and opened it frantically, the inside was empty. She reached in regardless feeling around the vault, nothing but the sensation of cold metal greeted her fingertips, and she cursed silently shutting her eyes tightly. She closed the vault, and began placing the mirror back onto the wall when a piece of paper fell to the floor; she narrowed her eyes, setting the mirror back before reaching down for it. She unfolded it, and read it carefully, before a shiver ran up her spine.

_"You cannot hide from the things you have done."_


	10. The face of God

Chapter 10: The face of God.

The old yet familiar sensation of alcohol enveloped the senses of Rebecca Cain; she gripped the cryptic message in her left hand while she drank greedily from a glass with her right. She felt a crushing weight of betrayal, someone in her crew managed to steal something that could be twisted and used. She should have told him to go frak himself...

**_Three months one week and three days ago - Picon fleet headquarters. _**

_"So you understand Commander, this mission is imperative for the Colonies. __Admiral __Nagala__ has gone over the details, but I have in mind another objective for you."_

_Admiral __Corman's__ office was what one would expect from a senior officer of the military, antiquated items from the past, war memorabilia, and of course the rewards earned over the years hanging arrogantly on display._

_"We've had no contact with the __Cylons__ for decades, nothing, not a trace. And this is, most disconcerting, and of course would arouse much suspicion of their activities. Why stay silent for so long without the notion of hostility?" _

_Rebecca didn't like this, it was a closed door meeting and had nothing to do with her official standing in the fleet, but this man could endanger that if she refused to indulge his__ obvious need for conflict veiled by his golden status. She was no fool; she could already guess what he intended._

_"I saw your Aunt the other day; she makes me proud to wear the uniform. And no doubt her influence has garnered you with merit and prestige without the tedious need for ceremony and years of needed service one actually would need to command a __Battlestar__. There are many candidates who show promise." He smirked folding his fingers together over his chest. His threat caused Rebecca to cough and cross her legs on the chair opposite his desk. _

_"So we understand each other? Good. Now, when you're out there, wasting millions of cubits and time, you will give the scientists these specific co-ordinates to "investigate"." He handed her a sealed red dossier he pulled from a drawer earlier in the conversation before he began his threats._

_"__Everything you need to know is in there, good hunting Commander, I look forward to our next visit."_

_Rebecca rose from the chair, giving the Admiral a look of contempt, she saluted, and then walked stiffly __towards the exit_

**_Present day._**

Rebecca was torn, that bastard threatened to end her career in the most despicable ways, embarrassing her immediate family as well. She could not live with that hanging over her head, and had no choice to accept the blackmail for a man so eager for blood. What other Commanders had he played his corruption on? The thought sickened her. Her line of thinking was interrupted when a bleeping was heard from her door, someone was wanting inside. She tucked the piece of paper into her pocket, as well as setting down the glass a quarter full of ambrosia, back onto her clear glass table. She moaned rising from the sofa, her ribs were as always agony, it will be weeks more before they heal to a comfortable point. She approached the door, and slid her security card through the receiver. The door opened and facing her were three marines, the one in front Corporal Derek Palmer.

"Gentlemen, please, come in." She motioned them inside, and she resumed her seat as the men stood at attention three feet from the sofa she was now occupying. Their black uniforms were impressive, body armour with pouches meant for extra ammo magazines and other field devices, the Colonial Marine Corps spared no expense on their soldiers.

A few minutes past until the Corporal decided his Commander forgot they were standing there. "You wanted to see us sir?"

"Something extremely valuable has been stolen by one of the crew, from my own quarters. How or, why, I don't know. You three have background in dealing with this kind of thing."

"Yes sir." The Corporal replied.

"This will stay between us, and anything said in this room stays in this room. You three can be trusted, this matter needs as few involved as possible. You're a capable soldier Derek, and I need that." She trailed off, eyeing her glass of ambrosia.

"We'll find the thief sir."

"That I have no doubt; this thief obviously has command access, which makes me equally nervous. I can't imagine how he could have gotten such security cards, but he has them. You need to bait this person, draw him out; otherwise you will never find him, or her."

"What do you have in mind sir?" Derek shifted his weight, and waited for a response. The two other marines at his sides were intrigued as well.

"Something subtle not to arouse suspicion, say, a secure data tape, or... risk something more tempting under the suspicion. Access codes to the nuclear silo's, because whatever this persons intent, it's not a good one. And that is too tempting to walk away from; it's the easiest way to destroy this ship from within. Take this to Colonel Reid, and tell him to place false codes in an encrypted file, three marines carrying such a thing will draw attention. But make it quiet, then make a round of the ship to the silos, the perpetrator will think it's an unusual but typical weapons check. While you're done running the fake numbers, that will be his opening to take them from you, and they'll try."

"And if nothing happens, sir? There could very well be more than one involved in this."

"That's the risk you have to take. Good hunting men, I look forward to your success." She waved her hand in demission, she was at the height of anxiety, too many terrible outcomes played in her mind, and this would prove fatal, or a decisive tactic of success. The marines saluted crisply, and exited the Commanders quarters in good fashion.

**_CIC_**

The CIC was antsy, Commander Cain's announcement of delaying any further attacks for recuperation were not sitting well, they were eager to get back into the fight, but not that eager. Colonel Reid was shaken when Rebecca recounted the events of the past night, a thief onboard, a suspect traitor. The thought was unimaginable, but grimly realistic. There were still no enemy contacts, the safe zone was living up to its reputation, but Ken realized that the Cylons knew a Battlestar survived the attacks, and may be hunting for it restlessly. He glanced at the DRADIS monitor, which was occasionally sporadic from the proximity of the star clusters.

"Make sure the weapons grids are at full power at all times during this small overhaul Major, I don't want the Cylons catching us here unprepared."

"Aye sir, weapons are hot, and standing by." She replied looking over the digital grids.

"Good, carry on." Ken then turned his attention back to the operations console and the updated star charts, the scouting Raptors had found a prominent target, a Cylon base stationed on a small ice planet near a gas giant now called Dogma. Ken suspected it to be a listening post or the like. Just when that began to take his full attention the CIC doors opened and three marines approached the Colonel, he gave them a mild glare of annoyance.

"What is it Corporal I'm a little busy right now." He said still looking over the report.

"Excuse us sir, the ships weapons check on silo banks Alpha to Beta are behind schedule, we are ordered to collect updated configuration codes for start up tests, sir."

His attention was now transfixed on the three marines with serious faces. "Alright, take the authorized check list with you, don't forget to frakking tell that lazy weapons analyst to keep up regular routine checks, the last thing I want is to be disintegrated on my own ship." He then hastily signed the papers and handed the sergeant the secure data files containing the pre-launch codes. This plan better work thought the XO grimly.

**_Causeway Delta, secure access to nuclear ordinance._**

The marines proceeded to the silos without incidence, and Corporal Palmer expected an attack any second, sweat began to form on his forehead in anticipation. They stood ready at the heavy blast doors embossed with a large nuclear warning sign.

"Alright... hang tight here for a few minutes boys." He whispered harshly to his men, followed by hand signals to un-sling their rifles. Before the Sergeant had his rifle in hand something felt as if he was just hit by a truck. He was smashed against the bulkhead nearly falling unconscious, through bleary eyes he saw the attacker move with inhuman speed, and then he heard shots fired as his men tried to defend themselves. Several screams were heard and before he knew what happened next a swift kick to his temple ended all his pain.

**_CIC_**

_"_Sir! A deckhand is reporting shots fired on causeway Delta!" Reported Major Vash, her eyes transfixed on her monitor.

"Frak me... get men down there right now! And seal off the area so the marines can find that son-of-a-bitch!" He then ran over to weapons control, and a specialist looked up at him.

"Tell me the warheads are secure!" He shouted loudly into the specialists face, he winced then nodded.

"Yes sir, codes were just entered into the lock, but they were incorrect, the system snapped securely when it detected an unauthorized attempt into the silos."

"Thank the Gods... get the Commander on the line. Tell her we found the rat and are in pursuit."

**_Causeway Delta - now locked down._**

He laughed sardonically, his voice filling the silent corridor; he should have known the humans would try to flush him out after he stole Admiral Corman's damning orders to Rebecca Cain. His own impatience cost his chance to destroy the ship. Even machines can be reckless with their superiority. No matter, killing those three grunts was an enjoyable experience; it is so easy to crush the life out of them. He had one last option, to activate the dormant Cylon virus hidden in the ships systems. He pulled out his portable transponder, issued before he left on his mission, it could "talk" in code with other Cylon devices or other strings of code. It is especially useful as an electronic lock pick, but now that the silo doors were bolted down, he would never reach them in time. He began to activate the device, and communicate with the logic bomb. The process would take another sixty seconds, but he could see the glimmer of flashlights connected to precision rifles, he cursed, and then looked at the floor grating. 'I may be able to crawl under the coolant lines towards an adjoining causeway and escape, and pay the Commander a visit'. He grinned, and then ripped off a grating with ease tossing it towards the running marines nearly upon him; he crawled under and lost himself under the lines.

The crawl was nearly impossible, but after all, Cylons are many times stronger than any human, and he made good time. He squeezed through sharp corners and impossible angles to reach the next causeway, and kicked the grate straight into the air. He jumped up onto the deck, and the frightened cries of shock escaped the mouths of watching crewman, they hesitated to reprimand the person who just kicked open a hole in the metal deck and made way as he ran faster than the best pyramid player. He checked his transponder which wasn't connecting to the viral program, he couldn't understand what the problem could be, and tucked it away into his pocket.

**_CIC_**

Major Samantha Vash turned to report, chatter filled her headset. "The marines say three men down and no sign of the attacker, they say the floor grating has been torn up near the silo entrance."

"What the hell? And where's the Commander?" Ken asked with some fright, a sudden terror of realization dawned upon him, the Commanders Quarters can be reached on the next level, but the quarters are located further towards the north east, safely away from any vital systems.

"Marines to the Commanders quarters RFN!" He snapped, and then fingered his own sidearm. "Major you have the deck, I'm going down there! And keep the CIC locked down with double sentries." He quickly motioned for two marines to join him who were soon after replaced, and made his way towards the Commander quarters quickly but carefully.

**_Commanders Quarters._**

Rebecca kept ignoring the wireless; she was too occupied drinking, something that she hadn't done since she studied battle tactics and command at War College preparing for a long and glorious career in the shadow of her ruthless family. She regretted it, what would her Aunt say if she saw her now? That thought sobered her up, and she reached for the wireless phone.

She pressed her index finger onto the receiver.

"This is the Commander, sit-rep." She could hear a voice on the other end but she couldn't understand it, the fog of alcohol was too strong, she rubbed her eyes and hung up the phone. She failed to hear the doors to her quarters slide open and close.

"Now there's something you don't see every day."

The voice was calm, yet taxed, as if it belonged to someone who ran a marathon. And it caused Rebecca to bolt upright in her sofa to stare at the man known as John "Tally" Corbin.

"What the frak are you doing in my quarters Lieutenant?!" She demanded, her head hurting with every word. "I'll have you thrown in the brig! Get out of here!"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, but before the deed is done, I'd love to talk to you. Unfortunately time is against me so I'll have to make this short. I'm Leobon." He offered her a loose smile as he crept ever closer to her. Rebecca drew her sidearm and pointed it at him. He seemingly ignored it, and tucked his hands into his pockets, taking in her quarters, looking over her art and vanity.

"You know art is the true translation of one's soul. It captures that essence and displays it; God also works the same way. To know the face of God is to know madness." His hands were at his sides now, an open gesture. Rebecca felt inclined to listen deep down, but the alcohol was receding and her vision was becoming clearer.

"Who the frak are you?" She asked.

"Like I said, I'm Leobon, it's an honour to finally meet you Rebecca. I've seen this in my dreams, the point of conclusion."

"What the hell are you talking about?! Don't make me kill you! Not another step!" She gestured the weapon frantically, ready to pull the trigger. Instead he sat down on a wooden chair tucked against the bulkhead, making himself comfortable.

"Death is another part of the pattern." He tilted his head, staring at her with his green eyes, watching her movements, Rebecca bumped into her end table causing her to lose balance, and Leobon still sat still, and she regained her footing. He reached into his flight suit jacket, and pulled out the missing dossier containing Admiral Corman's illegal orders.

"You've been looking for this? I don't think it matters too much now does it? There is not much left to return too." He smirked wryly. "Tauron is nothing but a smoking ruin, cleansed by the fire of Gods righteous fury, paving the way for his children." The anger on Rebecca's face delighted him, and he pressed on.

"All you have to do, is travel back, and accept your pre-ordained fate; don't you realize you face nothing but Gods vengeance? If you repent to me, I'll be merciful." He set the folder onto the side table next to the chair.

"You're out of your mind, and I won't listen to this crap!" She hissed.

"Your men will be here very soon, but there is something I need to tell you, something that will give you perspective. My mission here was to destroy this vessel if we failed the first time, I've known all along what I was, can you imagine what that could be Rebecca?" He waited for her response; the door to the quarters began to rattle as the men on the other side tried to force it open.

Rebecca stared blankly at him, her brows furrowing as she narrowed her azure eyes.

"The first time?" She said completely stunned.

He smiled in return, and nodded. "That's right Rebecca; God has blessed his servants with the face of man, to carry out his divine will by any means possible. We'll be getting to know each other much better, I've decided to stay for a time, and see where it leads us on Gods plan." He reached into his vest pocket, and sent a signal through the ships com system, and quickly folded his arms onto his lap. As the last words escaped his mouth the door burst open and heavily armed marines came storming in, it took them a second to see the Commander pointing her sidearm at a man.

"Sir, are you alright?" Asked Sergeant Major Williams keeping his rifle aimed at the man with a calm grin on his face.

"Take this frakking Cylon to the brig!" She screamed, Leobon stood suddenly, a fixed look set in his features as the Sergeant smashed his rifle butt against the side of his head causing him to crumple to the floor, Colonel Reid stood at the doorway with a look of shock etched onto his face as he watched the marines drag the would be assassin away. He then came to Rebecca's side looking her over making sure there wasn't any physical damage.

"The Cylons look like humans now." She stammered, unable to believe any of it, lowering her pistol.

Ken was at a loss of words, Cylons can take a human appearance? Who the hell is a Cylon then?

_"_No, it can't be. He's lying... he has to be." He muttered shaking his head.

"Make sure that thing is under constant guard in the brig, we'll deal with that later. Look into how he managed to get in and around the ships restricted areas. We're not going anywhere until ship security is refined." Shakily she walked over to the chair Leobon occupied, and glanced at the small side table which he set down the orders, she gathered them up, gritted her teeth.

"Rebecca, what the hell were you doing in here? We tried to warn you several times!" Ken raised his voice to chastise his friends' recent endeavours.

"Back off Ken, that's an order! Get your ass back to combat and oversee the security measures." She said through gritted teeth, he stared at her for another short moment before giving her a defiant eye before turning to leave, he ordered two of the marines waiting outside to guard the entrance to her quarters. Once she was alone, she threw the dossier across the room accompanied with a scream of rage.

_Authors Note: hope you enjoyed, more chapters on the way, drop a review if you feel inclined._


	11. Divine Intervention

Chapter 11: Divine Intervention.

The buzz of the florescent lights irritated Val; he hated the brig, and only had the unpleasant experience of visiting it once before after a dispute with a squadron XO back on Tauron. But here he was again, but this time it wasn't he who was being punished, but a man claiming to be a Cylon. Sergeant Major Williams was not subtle with his questions, which usually ended with him slamming the end of his fist into the face of the prisoner. This was grisly work, but he felt no remorse for a machine, even one who looked like a human. Commander Cain ordered him to oversee the interrogation, ask the questions and let the marines get their hands dirty. So far he has only given them lines of scripture and spewing his beliefs of a one true God.

Williams grabbed him by the flight suit collar. "You sure made us all look like fools, acting like one of us all the while you wanted to stab us in the back. Answer the question, or things will get bad."

"Sergeant, let me ask the questions now. Leave him be." He hesitantly complied, and let him go to keep his balance on the metal chair bolted to the deck floor, his hands and ankles held secure by thick shackles. Val pushed off the unbreakable observation glass wall and stood in front of Leobon, he still couldn't believe this was Tally, but a part of him was glad.

"How can it be, that you are a Cylon?" He crossed his arms.

Leobon grinned, looking at him through swollen eyes. "God blesses his children, and gifted us with the knowledge of genetics, to create a pure race of Cylon in the image of their parents, to return and cleanse the Colonies of evil."

"Sounds like your God approves of Genocide and mass murder." Val became angry, but kept his anger in check to continue questioning him.

"God turned his back on man, making room for his new creation, the Cylons." He replied.

"God has nothing to do with Cylons... you are clearly a tool that's been twisted and misinformed to blindly follow orders. Oh that's right; of course you blindly follow them, because you're a programmed machine."

"Blindly no, what I do is for your own good. You are on borrowed time, and asking the wrong questions. You should know Captain, time is a precious thing." He smiled then, but winced, lowering his head.

Val glanced at Williams, and then turned his attention back on Leobon.

"How many other Cylons are there like you? Are there more on this ship?"

He remained silent. Then Val nodded to Williams who belted him in the stomach causing him to cough and wretch between his legs, veins stood proud on his swollen face. Val then reached into his pocket pulling out the device found on Leobon.

"And this?" He turned it between his fingers; the shape and appearance resembled a smoke detector, but had a glass center eye.

"I used it to send a signal. You know, she takes after your looks, Cassie." His lips curled into a smug grin, and he watched for a reaction.

Val froze; the mention of his daughters name coming out of the mouth of a Cylon caused him to nearly drop the transponder to the metal deck.

"What did you say?" He blinked several times, not quite sure a Cylon used his daughter's name.

"You'll see her again Val, I've seen it. God has a plan for you... how could I have not seen this before? It all makes sense now don't you see?" He laughed seemingly pleased with himself.

Val managed to regain his composure after taking a step back. "Shut up."

Leobon only pressed his double talk and manipulative attack. "You should ask your leaders, why you really came out here. Cain's orders from the Admiralty are quite interesting. Now I can't blame you really, you're human; the need to quench the killing urge is insatiable. It sits, and rots like a cancer, infecting everything until it's too late."

"Disable the virus!" Shouted Val waving the transponder in front of his face, and Leobon shut his eyes and remained silent. Val drew back and put his weight into the punch, he caught him in his cheekbone and another gash opened, blood seeped freely from it, and Val knocked on the glass to be let out. He left the brig breathing sharply in and out, how does he know about his baby girl? He walked to the pilot head to splash cold water on his face, the other pilots present saluted, but Val only concentrated on the running water. He didn't notice Blackball lean against the sink next to him.

"What's up Raven? You look like you've seen a ghost." He furrowed his brows with a small smile, then sighed changing his expression to quizzical.

"Close enough. My daughter she... uh, nothing, don't worry about it." He muttered.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, sir."

"I said it's nothing! I – just, carry on." He left the head with a bewildered man staring after him, Blackball snorted then continued on his business.

While walking back to the brig, the lights flickered on and off randomly, he cursed knowing he was running out of time, that fraking Cylon could play one hell of a mind game, he approached a station phone and clicked the receiver twice.

**_CIC._**

Commander Cain was more severe, her stance and tone of voice were strained and monotonous. The encounter with the Cylon shook her deeply, and she was trying to cope. The Ulysses was still holding position in the safe zone, and the crew were getting more restless, rumours about the Cylon were spreading, and crewmen were getting nervous. For the past four hours ship systems were acting sporadically, the crew was working on discovering the cause, and Rebecca knew the Cylon had something to do with it.

"We may be in real trouble this time Ken." He nodded, and the phone rang near his hand, and he picked it up, and brought it to his ear. Rebecca watched him talk.

"Combat, XO, go ahead." He narrowed his eyes as he took in what was being described to him."You have to be joking Captain he-" He rubbed his eyes. "You will, by any means possible get that bastard to disable the virus!" He set the phone back into the receiver, and pursed his lips looking at Commander Cain. "The cause of the ships systems malfunctions have been discovered, there's some kind of Cylon virus. Captain Bonen says the prisoner likely knows how to disable it."

She nodded, and then gritted her teeth. "Major, I thought you told me you detected no malicious software on board after disconnecting the network." Major Vash approached the operations console between the two senior officers, and tried to explain.

"Sir I did... however it disguised itself to match our other lines of code, there wasn't any way for me to detect it, it must have bypassed our encryptions while we were repairing the ship after the initial attack. But so far this is what we know: It's definitely some kind of self-aware virus, it activated some time during the night. From what we can tell it's testing our systems. This may very well be the same virus that shut down fleet defences; its pattern is exactly the same. It will likely try to manipulate certain systems to harm the crew."

Ken shook his head, keeping his eyes focused at the illuminated table top of the operations console. "What can we do?"

Major Vash breathed in, and proposed her desperate plan. "Sir, there may be only one way to do this, delete all computer drives for every system, and use the emergency backup files to restore control. We have a digital library on board to reinstall lost excess files. That would delete the virus along with all the system data."

Rebecca shook her head, and pinched her bottom lip before voicing her concerns. "That's a risky gamble Major, and what about that unauthorized transmission sent earlier? The Cylons may already know our position and are just waiting for this virus to take complete control. Gods know what will happen to us then. Keep trying to flush out the virus with software; try to buy some more time."

"Aye sir, I'll do my best." She left the side of the operations console to perform the task. Rebecca felt a pang of truth; this may be the end after all. "We can hope for the best, and trust the Captain, is up to the challenge." She said with a flat tone devoid of enthusiasm.

**_Brig cell 1-C._**

The marines kept their weapons on Leobon at all times, blank looks on their faces, and Williams waited inside for the Captain's return. He wanted to put a bullet right in between his eyes; it took all his self-restraint to avoid killing him. The Cylons took everything from him, his family, and his home, just like everyone left alive after a holocaust. All he felt and knew, all he wanted, was revenge, and he hasn't had the opportunity to fight. The pleasure of interrogating this machine had to tie him over.

"So you toasters have been planning this for awhile huh, just taking your time, perched high in your supposed superiority. But, here you are, at our mercy." Leobon laughed dryly, and hung his neck low until swinging it around to set his eyes on the soldier. "We are all, at God's mercy." Before Williams moved to club him to death with his rifle, the glass brig door slid open and Captain Bonen stepped in. The marines saluted, and Williams withdrew from Leobon. "Ah welcome back Captain, for a moment there I thought you lost yourself in the dark." His eyes sparkled with an intense hate, but his face remained as passive as before.

"You're going to disable the virus, or face the consequences." Val's features were set in a determined and serious way, and he stood in front of Leobon. "Kneel before God, and beg for forgiveness to receive penance." Val dragged his eyes up and down over his body with malice; he was pushing him close to the edge of no return. "So you think you're God now? I'll have to be a dead corpse to kneel before a Cylon."

"If that is your wish, it shall be granted soon enough." He replied. Val sneered, and once again took out the Cylon device. "Remove the restraints from his wrists." Ordered Val and Williams moved to comply, taking off the tempered steel restraints. Leobon rubbed his bruised purple wrists and grinned at Val.

"Disable the virus, and we'll talk more about God." Val conceded.

"Kneel, and ask for forgiveness." He repeated.

Val blinked, and his limbs moved on their own, and found himself kneeling a foot from Leobon as he sat on the steel chair, the marines watching couldn't believe their eyes, but kept their weapons aimed steadily. Val handed him the transponder, and Leobon took it carefully from his palm. "Now beg for forgiveness." He repeated yet again. "Ask God to grant penance for all your sins." Williams couldn't keep watching this insane display. "Captain what the frak, are you doing? Don't buy into this shit! Val!"

The sergeants words faded, and Val's only thoughts settled onto his six year old daughter, back home on Tauron which is nothing but a smoking ruin now. He neglected her for three years while he was away on duty, rarely talking to her, and when he did he made the conversations short. His mother died in a car accident four years ago, outside Hecate, a moderately large city North of Tauron's Capitol, also Val's hometown. The last time he talked to her, she was getting ready to visit his parents, who lived on Virgon. And Leoban's words struck a chord in him, and he wanted to see her again more than anything, how or why he didn't know, but that's all he felt in that moment.

**_CIC._**

All of the stations reported major malfunctions, systems were shutting down and giving instructions to other programs, and the only half-functional system was the DRADIS.

Major Vash gave a surprised shout, and loudly reported it. "Contact, reading one unknown contact CDBR, no transponders or recognition codes! It must be a Cylon Basestar!"

Rebecca snapped her head up in disbelief, and glared at the red dot approaching their position, they were truly fraked. They had only two more minutes until they came within weapons range.

Major Vash approached the operations console again. "Sir the virus has nearly taken over every system; it must be waiting for activation from the Basestar."

Rebecca couldn't see any hope now, but kept her face passive and hard, and stared at the DRADIS as it finally shut down, and nothing but a black screen stared back. She looked at her two most senior officers, her lower lip quivered before she spoke. "It's been a pleasure, we did all we could, I wish we could only have done more damage to the Cylons. It's too late to delete the computer drives, this is it."

**_Brig Cell 1-C._**

"I repent my sins, may God have mercy on us all, and forgive us." The rivets of the metal deck dug into Val's knees, but he didn't flinch as he said the things he promised himself he would never say. Leobon looked directly into his eyes, seemingly calculating and collecting his own thoughts, until he spoke again. "And can God forgive a human? Can he give any of you another chance of redemption after all you've done?" Val couldn't find any more words; reason and rationality had been thrown out the airlock. He only stared blankly at Leobon. God's will be done." Leobon stated.

**_CIC._**

The CIC seemed frozen, crewmen unable to move, but waiting to feel the imminent attack as the Cylons destroyed them in the most cowardly way. But the impossible happened, power jumped back on and all system control was restored. Rebecca was truly beside herself, how could this, figuratively and literally, happen? She was too shocked to issue any orders, but Ken stepped right in. "Spin up the FTL and jump the ship to secondary emergency co-ordinates!" He shouted rapidly, the crew came alive to follow the instructions.

_**Cylon ** **Basestar, closing on the Battlestar Ulysses.**_

_"He did well as expected, we could use this ship intact, send Centurion strike teams aboard to clean out the humans, and signal the virus to activate, vent as many as possible into space" The Cylon model five stated, he looked to his fellow machines for agreement._

_"We agree this ship will be used for future plans."Announced number six, followed by number three and eight._

_The Model known as "Leobon" voiced his own agreement. "Very well, let's proceed-" Suddenly he jerked his head towards the data stream and pressed his hand into the bio-gelatine._

_"The ship has jumped away." He announced in almost disbelief. The others looked at each other in confusion. _

_"Impossible, the report indicated only one hour timeline before the logic bomb shut down the ship." Number six said in her puzzlement._

_"Unless the virus became corrupted from some form of interference, it must have fought itself for control and essentially destroyed itself. They've been stationed here for days until now; we don't know what kind of frequencies may have affected it." Number three added._

_Six conceded. "That's the most likely scenario." _

_"This is unacceptable; we cannot risk them finding the other survivors. This has gone on long enough. We'll have to destroy them with a large attack force, four Basestars. We must not fail a third time."_

**_Battlestar Ulysses, currently standing by at alternate emergency co-ordinates._**

"Someone tell me, what just happened." Rebecca asked, leaning palms down onto the operations console, her eyes wide and skin paling.

"Best not to ask sir, were alive and that's all that matters." Ken said a small smile forming on his lips; some of the crew were so relieved of escaping death they clapped and shed tears. Rebecca couldn't help feeling relief herself, she was prepared to die, and that was the first time she really knew what facing death felt like, and it made goose bumps form on her skin, she rubbed her arms in return. "The virus Major? It's gone?" She finally asked her officer of the watch.

"It's gone sir... it must have, well sir I, don't know exactly what happened I... can look into it, and make sure the trace program is gone." She stammered.

"Good." Rebecca reached for the station phone, and pressed the announcement switch patching her across the ship. "This is the Commander, what just happened is being looked into, but we're still intact. Station officers submit all system analysis data and damage reports to combat, the ship will remain here until all functions and systems are secure, thank you." She placed the phone back into the receiver, and breathed out, then turned her attention to Ken. "Colonel, set up a standard CAP around the ship, and page Captain Raven to report to the wardroom, you have the deck." She began to make for the CIC exit.

**_Brig Cell 1-C._**

"Perhaps your past can be atoned Captain. God has shown, his love for his creations, you see faith can bring you the ultimate salvation." Leobon began his preaching, and the marines were now genuinely feeling superstitious dread, could this Cylon be telling the truth after that miraculous happenstance?

Val was already on his feet; he played to the tune of the Cylon and felt ashamed for it, throwing away his dignity to live. He realized he was being manipulated all along, how this Cylon found a chink in his armour and ripped it open disturbed him the most. He was ready to kill this monstrosity of nature, but disposing of a prisoner without Command authorization was an illegal act. He was prepared to accept the consequences and lowered his hand to his sidearm, but he heard his name over the ship wide speakers.

_"Paging Captain Bonen, Captain Bonen please report to the wardroom ASAP, thank you."_

"Out of the Cell, don't let anything this fraking toaster has said influence you, it's the enemy." He managed to say in a low husky voice. Leobon's words twisted into Val like a knife, and he couldn't stand the pain. "Proof of God is nothing more than speculation and denial isn't it?" Val snatched the transponder back into his grasp. "Go to hell, you frakking machine." He responded with all sincerity, and Williams put the heavy shackles back around his wrists. The men left the cell, and Val made sure five marines were guarding the observation space and the outside access before he made his way to the Wardroom, feeling completely unsettled.

**_Wardroom._**

Rebecca wanted answers, and she paced impatiently back and forth in the lavishly furnished room, her mind racing in a thousand different directions. And she knew Captain Bonen would have some interesting things to say. She still could not wrap her mind around how Cylons could have taken human form, it was a stretch so surreal she was still unsure if it was true, but the proof was there, and a nauseas feeling settled into the pit of her stomach. She managed to take a seat, and tapped her foot as she thought about their predicament. She then discovered a startling truth; there may very well be other survivors, military or civilian in Colonial space, trying to escape. It's only been over a week since the attack, and the chance of finding anyone still alive was possible. How she didn't take this into account before baffled her, she was too focused on their own well being before all other considerations. The chances of killing literally every human alive was not plausibly realistic, there were billions of humans before the attack, and some would still be alive, it was only logical statistics. But she had to choose her actions carefully, she has her crew hell bent on revenge, and the idea of rescuing survivors was not a strong case in the face of that promise. More problems, more heartbreak, it all added up to one thing, human nature. She crossed her arms below her chest, she shut her eyes tightly, and before she decided she was crying, she tasted the salty tears in the corner of her mouth.

She may be a Battlestar Commander, but she was still, a human being with feelings, and a heart that could only endure so much before breaking down. Tentatively she reached to her eyes, wiping away the sorrow, and took a deep breath to steady herself. She slumped into the couch, and delved into her past to reform her current condition, and find her source of personal strength.

Rebecca Cain was born into a world of personal gain and status. She grew up on Tauron in a life of luxury and unequivocal debauchery. Her youth was the hardest to endure; she experienced a life devoid of any kind of childlike notions of joy, and was plunged into the life of political forays of public medium and deceitful privies. Her father owned a multi corporation shipping industry spanning over three of the Colonies, racking in millions if not billions of cubits. The ultimate destination of these funds was unknown to her, but everywhere she was taken was a parade, people smiled and touched her endearingly. Her father explained the benefit of these tours; her future would be secured in the hands of the most powerful influential people of the twelve worlds. Rebecca began to despise these ramifications of her father's wealth, and would not accept any platter offered to her.

As hard as she tried, the influence of Seraph Cain preceded her, and at her lowest points in any endeavour were simply rectified with well wishes and fixed translations of actual fact. When she was fourteen her mother died of leukemia, and was left with only a bitter father who fell into alcoholism. He remarried soon after, and only invited whole new problems into an already complicated life. Her sister in law Gianne Cain was the newest addition to the family through Seraphs second marriage, and Rebecca didn't want to have much to do with her. But over time she grew close to her, despite her own personal goals. When she turned twenty six, she joined the military to follow her aunt Helena Cain, who she idolised as a woman free of social intervention and declared her own interest and path away from the tapestries of the family bureaucracy of power. She was told otherwise, but refused to believe it was just another enterprise to stretch the hand of the family in the affairs of the Colonial military.

Despite her beliefs, she was scrutinized by others in the service, rumours always spread surrounding her and her families far reaching grasp into the affairs of major enterprise. But she felt truly free in a disciplined and honourable field, where nothing was handed to you without earning it. She had a choice between two fields which interested her, Vipers or strategic command, and she chose the route which would put her into the CIC. During her first year of fleet academy she met Kenneth Reid under the strangest circumstances, or rather the luckiest kind.

The incident happened a decade ago. The day started as it usually did for Rebecca, early morning briefings and strategic war games. Everything was graded critically, and it was the responsibility of the student to plan and co-ordinate their own battle tactics in computer generated scenarios. She usually graded third from hesitant restraint to commit fully to a sound tactic for fear of losing more men, but in her mind it mattered completely, what's the point of sacrificing more to achieve the same outcome with less? The instructors knew what family she belonged to and seemed to fear that, and kept their honest opinions to themselves. This forced Rebecca to have to solve every flaw in her plans on her own, and correct them to her line of thinking, which often worked in her favour.

The day ended soon to her relief and she could retire back to quarters. The halls of the academy were covered in plaques with the names of every officer who graduated and went on to War College to serve on Battlestars, along the opposite wall were all those who died in the first Cylon war, and stood always in memorial, she could occasionally see flowers set next to it. This was the only academy known to have it, as Picon was the home of the largest military community among the twelve Colonies. She shared the room with two other females, one training for Vipers and the other engineering. She grabbed a black duffel bag kept safe in her lock box at the foot of her bunk, making sure she had everything for the night. She grinned, and set it back into the metal box, when she sat upright on her bed one of her roommates settled down next to her, eyes sparkling.

_"_So, ready for tonight? I heard that the Columbia is shipping out tomorrow, and the Viper jocks want one last get together with some fleet cadets." She made a husky growl causing Rebecca to blush. "Yeah all set, I'm not sure I should do this..." She was poked playfully, her roommate was in fact six years younger and experiencing everything a woman at that age normally would. She often pressured and pulled Rebecca along with her.

_"_It'll be fun Cain, we won't get caught, I know the MP's, and they'll look the other way while we mysteriously disappear for the night. We'll be back before sunrise; Gods were getting so frakked up!" She squealed, and Rebecca rolled her eyes, she has had her share of alcohol in the past, all those political and company parties. She was treated like an adult at the ages ten and over, so why couldn't she try to act like them? She got into drinking at a very young age, a child had no business at any of those events, but there she found herself anyways. And she helped herself to the alcohol on display without anyone realizing a drunken adolescent laughing at every lame and dumb joke told. "Right, no problem, just come get me when it's time to go." She smiled. Rebecca was sought after by men, and for years she turned them down, but lately she had no such strictures, and allowed herself to partake in human beings most basic need. She didn't feel ashamed, and didn't realize she was doing it to spite her father and standing, and the night would prove nearly fatal because of it.

She killed the time by reviewing and studying more battle formations and fleet wide tactics, something way over her head, but she wanted to learn as much as possible to get into War College, which would take three years if she didn't fail any classes and score high in skirmish tests. She swore she would do it, because she knew she could accomplish her goals. She was reading over old Cylon War battles, when her roommate came back into the room. "Oh my Gods Becky, you're still studying that crap? I mean what's up with you?" Rebecca opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted. "Ok get your bag; we'll change at the hotel." She turned and left her lying on the bed, she sighed, truly not feeling in the mood to intertwine with a random Viper pilot.

'I won't drink tonight' she decided. She swung her legs over the beds edge and pushed off, stretched and walked to her lock box to collect the duffel bag containing her revealing silk black dress and makeup. She met Sophie near the academies east exit, used for supply trucks. She was touching the sleeve of one of the MP's, a wide grin was set on his face, then he coughed as Rebecca approached, trying to regain his composure.

"So you both have until the next rotation, and that's in exactly six hours. If you're not back, well you're on your own, and we never let you out. Got it?" The other MP remained quiet, and his eyes scanned the area, the east exit was out of view from anyone who could see two cadets being illegally let out from the base. Rebecca nodded, and the MP unlocked the gate. "Have fun girls." He winked at Rebecca, and she forced a half smile. They only had to walk two kilometres until they caught a ride from a passing car, and were taken into the small city known as Rorik. It was modern but out of the way, and catered to mostly all the military personal stationed near it.

The car pulled up to the end of the street with the hotel in sight, and they walked over to it. Sophie would rent a room when the two went on their escapades, a place to change and dress back into their uniforms before stumbling back to the academy. Rebecca undressed and slid into her black silk dress which kissed her curves and left little to the imagination. Soon after the two left the hotel and made their way to the bar where a quarter of Columbia's Viper pilots were binge drinking before shipping off for another six months of border patrol.

They approached the entrance and suddenly a man ran out onto the street emptying the contents of his stomach, his friend ran after him laughing hysterically, both were in civilian clothes, but from Rebecca could make out they were two of the Viper pilots. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, and walked around the duo into the loud and smoke hazy room. Sophie whispered into her ear, and pointed to the tables where the pilots were enjoying their last night on solid ground. Rebecca glanced at them, dozens of empty bottles occupied the tables they sat around, and many of them were laughing and acting rowdy as expected. Rebecca recognized some of the woman sitting with them, cadets from the academy, who they got out was beyond her. Sophie tried to lead her to the tables, and already some of the pilots were staring at her hungrily. She in turn fingered the side of her brow, and moved away to the bar itself.

In the corner two men noticed her immediately. "Now that is one hot piece of ass." He was breathing heavily. His friend turned to follow his gaze, and smirked. "Looks like someone is lost, what you think Yuri? Slummin' it?" Yuri craned his neck and shook his head rapidly, shaking the cobwebs from his head. "I think so, and she's just standing there alone, she needs a little company. Watch my back..." His friend laughed and nodded, fingering the nine mm tucked under his belt. Yuri made his way to the woman, already taking in all her features, long slender legs, defined frame, and flawless skin. His eyes travelled up the rest of her, settling on her breasts a moment, biting his bottom lip. Her hair hung loosely falling onto her shoulders, and he pushed his way to get next to her. In the corner of his eye Yuri's friend watched them talk a moment, and raised his brows when she slapped Yuri's face, and made for the door, Yuri looked directly at him, and motioned to follow, he took another sip of his beer before getting up to follow them out.

Lieutenant Kenneth Reid was tired, he finished his tour of the Battlestar _Pacifica_ and decided to rejoin fleet academy to further his command experience. He felt it was the right choice, he wanted a command of his own, and was willing to go back to get it, forsake his future as a pilot. He was getting old so to speak; at thirty six he felt the time pressure. He had a week before the new semester, and was just able to get back in. He would be taking advanced tactical command and operations, and the facilities at Picon fleet academy were second to none. He arrived back at fleet HQ two days ago, and wanted to relax. The downtown core of Rorik city was the best he could find, it was between fleet headquarters and the academy, but it bordered more on town then city. It was late, and began heading back to his hotel. He wasn't big on drinking, and never really had been. His family has a long history of military service, and he was proud to serve his Colony Gemenon. His parents were killed near the end of the Cylon war, killed in action, leaving him and his sister on their own. It was a hard life, and he had his share of fights growing up.

He sighed rubbing his temples walking down the sidewalk, all the shops were long closed and the street lights bathed the buildings in a dull hue. He turned the corner onto the street his hotel was located, probably a rundown shack with soiled sheets. He noticed a bar across the street from it, and stopped, a strikingly beautiful woman was trying to escape two rough looking men who kept harassing her with crude remarks, he was about to walk into the hotel until it got physical, the apparent leader grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the alleyway. It took only another second until Lieutenant Reid was running full speed after them into the shadowy alley.

"You frakking bitch! You're gonna have a taste of Yuri, and then Felmen will take his turn!" He punched Rebecca hard in the stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of her, she couldn't scream. He roughly grabbed her hair, and began taking her further down the alleyway; the smell of trash was strong. Rebecca tried to fight back, she managed tearing at the face of the one called "Yuri" taking away a price of his face, he cried out in pain only to increase his abuse. Then Felmen pulled out the pistol and pressed the barrel sharply into her face. "Shut the frak up, and take it. We may even let you live, but anymore of that shit and you're dead." His breath was foul with beer making bile rise in Rebecca's throat, she glared at them with fury. Yuri laughed then licked her face, and began undoing his belt.

Before he got any further a rock came out of nowhere smashing into the side of Felmen's head, he reeled in pain falling to the concrete. Yuri looked down at him in sheer surprise, but the blow to his nose crushed the cartilage, and he fell back as well. Rebecca pushed away to escape, and saw a man who blended perfectly with the dark come to her aid. "Stay back! I'll handle these bastards!" He told her sternly, and then turned just in time to see the gun lowering on him, but he snapped his leg out and his foot kicked the weapon from the hand of Felmen, followed by Ken's knee connecting with his head, knocking him out cold. Yuri was on his feet and came swinging, but his drunken state made it easy for Ken to finish him quickly. It took only minutes and he left behind two broken men. He reached down a hand to Rebecca, and helped her onto her feet, tears wetted her bloody face, and she sobbed against his shoulder. "Come on, I'm getting you out of here." He said soothingly, then picked her up and carried her back to the light of the street. The news of the assault on Rebecca Cain travelled through the news networks like wildfire, and attracted many powerful people. Her Father came within days, but her Aunt Helena Cain, was there the next morning when she heard about her niece being attacked.

Rebecca woke a changed woman, for the first time in her life she was afraid, brought down in pain to reality. She had almost been brutally raped and murdered, and if not for the heroic actions of one man she would be dead. The white ceiling of the hospital greeted her eyes, and she took in her surroundings. Hospital heart monitor sat close to her, and she could feel the burning of her injuries, she knew her skin must have been scraped off from the concrete while she was dragged away. She lay comfortable in a bed and could see only one person in the room, sitting next to her, eyes closed and looking haggard with worry. The rank insignia of Commander stood proud on her collar, and her uniform was slightly wrinkled now, no doubt from sitting all night.

"Auntie?" She inquired, and Helena's eyes opened and she stretched, offering her a small smile, and rose to sit next to her on the bed. "Hey sweetie, it's me, I'm here." She ran a hand through Rebecca's hair. Ever since her sister died leaving a young Rebecca behind, she took it upon herself to act as a mother when possible, and her feelings for her niece were strong, as if she were her own daughter. "I thought, you were out on assignment." Rebecca asked, and Helena shook her head and replied "Frak that, I ordered a jump here when I learned about this. Let me worry about the consequences, I know how to work the admiralty." She grinned, then her face tightened, and she clenched her jaw. "The ones who did this to you, I made sure they are going to get what they deserve. No doubt Seraph has the same thing in mind." Rebecca then thought she really didn't want to know, but then she remembered the man who came to her aid. "And that man, who was he?" Helena pursed her lips and nodded. "Lieutenant Kenneth Reid, he just finished a tour as a squadron XO on the _Pacifica_." Rebecca could hear shouting from outside her door, and Helena followed her eyes to it. "Reporters, I'll handle them. Yes, that man has impressed even me, and it won't go unrewarded. Saving you has put him on my good side, and that's a rare thing. You can meet him later when this settles down, but for the meantime, you'll be here until the Doctors clear you. Seraph will be here any day now."

Hearing her father's name made her nervous, she could never truly know what her father's agenda was, and if he would simply use this as a publicity stunt to raise his own status further. She loved him and hated him at the same time. "And, are you staying?" Helena tilted her head and nodded, and reached down to hold Rebecca's hand. Helena Cain wasn't the touchiest kind of person, but didn't mind at all when it came to her family, especially Rebecca; she held a soft spot for her. "The Admiralty will be angry with me for leaving the patrol line, but I made sure someone took my place before I left. So I can stay until they send for me, a couple of days at the most. You have my full support, and never hesitate to ask me for anything. Seraph may have his wealth and power, but not the kind of respect I have, and influence. But, that's a discussion for a completely different time." She snorted lightly, and then shook her head; thinking about Seraph Cain provoked her defence and made her irritated. "Right now, you should try to go back to sleep, I need to deal with the press, get them out of your hair for now. I'll be back later." She squeezed her hand before standing, and then headed to the door; she turned to look back at Rebecca before opening the door into the frenzy of reporters who raised their voices a few decibels with questions. Soon she drifted back to sleep, and awoke the next morning.

A woman in a white lab coat with a stethoscope around her neck seemed to be checking Rebecca over. "Ah good morning, how are you feeling today?" She asked with a small smile, holding a clipboard, pen in hand. Rebecca breathed in, "Better then I was, thank you." She nodded. "There isn't any sign of penetration from the attempted rape, and you've suffered only mild scrapes and bruises, you can be out of here in two more days. After that we'll just need to prescribe some pain medication and dressings for your scrapes to prevent scars. I'll check back in with you in a few hours." Rebecca nodded, at least she wasn't afraid to call it an attempted rape, because that's exactly what it was, and she found herself sobbing alone. Another hour passed and Commander Cain came back to visit her. She smiled softly at Rebecca. "Are you feeling hungry? We can get some lunch, and don't worry about those reporters; my men tossed them out on their asses." She chuckled when Rebecca smiled knowingly at her. "Sounds great, I just need... frak, my uniform." Helena reached down beside her bed and low and behold was her duffel bag. "Your roommate, brought this in. Care to tell me what you were doing out there after night call?" She inquired with a quirked brow. Rebecca felt ashamed at that moment, what could she say? She was out to party and have sex with servicemen? She wouldn't lie to her.

"I snuck out, against regulations, and-" Helena raised her hand as if saying stop, "Just promise me, you'll never do anything of the sort again." Her demeanour was dead serious. Rebecca honestly felt inclined to agree, what she did was against even her character, "I promise." Helena stared into her eyes with her brown orbs, and nodded crisply. "Good," then relaxed. "Get dressed, and we'll get something to eat." She sat down as Rebecca entered the bathroom, and took off the hospital gown. She was horrified at the extent of bruising and scrapes across her creamy skin, her legs received the worst of it. She changed into her academy uniform and stepped out of the bathroom; Helena focused her attention back on her while sitting cross legged, and then stood. Lunch was pleasant; her Aunt referred to her the affairs she was currently engaged in with the fleet, her success made Rebecca proud, and only more eager to follow in her footsteps. Rebecca in turn told her of her studies and the newest family affairs, which were always something of interest to her Aunt despite her tendency to avoid talking about Seraph. Helena then told her she had to leave for fleet headquarters for a new assignment, turns out leaving her post opened up a better opportunity. She left out any detail of reprimands, and said it had been handled already. Helena Cain embraced her gently and wished her well before leaving with her marines, and Rebecca walked around the hospital.

When she finally made her way back to her room, a man was knocking on her door; she narrowed her eyes trying to think who it could be. She approached him and he turned, and looked surprised. "Well hi there, caught me I guess, I was just coming to visit you." He reached his hand out to her. "Lieutenant Kenneth Reid, good to see you're up and about." He smiled, his teeth a bright contrast to his dark skin, no wonder he blended in so well with the shadows, she thought he was a ghost at first. She found herself smiling brightly in return, and shook his hand. "It's, so wonderful to meet you, again, I guess." She chuckled lightly, "I'm in your dept, and truly you saved my life." He smirked. "I'm just glad those thugs didn't do worse before I got there on time, I'm not the kind of man to let things like that happen." Rebecca realized how handsome he was, his blue Colonial uniform did his obviously muscular body justice. She realized she was staring before he coughed, seemingly amused. "Care to go sit somewhere?" she blinked embarrassed. "Yes of course."

They walked outside where a beautiful maintained garden was kept, and sat on a wooden bench. "My Aunt, I mean, Commander Cain, told me you just finished up a tour on, the _Pacifica_?" He nodded, and made himself comfortable on the bench. "Yeah, I actually talked to her for a few minutes yesterday. She seemed quite pleased with the outcome of the situation, and told me my future was in good hands." He shrugged, and Rebecca realized her Aunt would dip her hands into his career, she wasn't sure that was a good thing or not. "Piloting Vipers has been my passion for years, but the pull of command has always caught my eye, and it's now or never. So, I'll be joining the academy again, and work my way to the top." He grinned. From that point on, Rebecca and Ken grew quite close, and realized early on that they would be together in the chain of command, simply because of that bond. Three years later they were accepted into War College, and graduated with exceptional grades. They went on to serve aboard warships for three more years of active duty, and Rebecca was promoted to Commander soon after, and given the _Ulysses_, the newest ship in the battle group 89.

So many good years, years of meaning to Rebecca, but recent events have pushed those memories so far into the back of her mind she thought she would turn into a different person. The loss of her Aunt was the worst thing to endure, she loved her deeply, and she was dead. She didn't even realize Captain Bonen had already sat down, and she looked across the wardroom and saw Ken sitting down in a chair a few feet from her instead. She blinked in surprise. "Ken?" He nodded and closed his eyes, then got up and sat down next to her on the sofa. "You've been staring at the carpet for an hour, the Captain gave me his report, and I relieved him, he looks like he has been through hell dealing with that Cylon." Rebecca tilted her head, and looked into Ken's eyes, her closest friend. "I'm sorry about, screaming at you Ken; I don't know what came over me." He let out an exasperated sight, and shook his head. "It's alright Rebecca; you were nearly killed, again." She nodded, and then chuckled. "Don't you mean third time?" He didn't find it funny, but simply shrugged.

"I was thinking about, all those years ago, when we first met. Do you think we've changed? Were not the mischievous duo anymore?" He grinned then, "Wow that does bring some things back, well I guess were just how we saw ourselves back then, stuck up, stodgy and strict like any of the toughest Battlestar commanding staff." Rebecca rubbed her eyes, and then swallowed. "Well not exactly." She smirked, and he laughed softly. "So, I suppose I should hear about the interrogation, how wonderful." She remarked dryly. Ken nodded, "As you would expect, it's nothing good," He handed her the report. "Basically the Captain relates how manipulative and cunning it is with psychological games, and the preaching of his God. When I asked him if he had been manipulated, he avoided the question like a plague, but insisted on getting rid of the Cylon for the greater safety of the crew." Rebecca read the report, and then glanced back over to Ken. "No, we need it for intelligence, if Captain Bonen has been affected by it, then we need to replace him with someone else. The biggest question, I think on everyone's mind, is how we came out of that alive. Do I want to know? No I don't think I do, we have other things to consider now. And one of those things is if anyone who survived the attack could still be alive, and trying to find a place of safety."

Ken scratched his face, and then sat up slightly in the sofa. "Rebecca, you have to consider, what we would do with any civilians? Were not babysitters, our jobs are to defend the Colonies, and we can't be straddled with ships that would need constant protection. I mean, you know we have trained for scenarios like this, and no matter how unlikely they seemed at the time, they're completely relevant. Gods know, I want to return to Gemenon and see if my sister is alive, but the fact of the matter is, reckless lines of thinking only gets you killed. After all, we have over 1800 people aboard, and their lives are affected by our decisions." Ken was right; she was letting human emotion cloud her judgement. "Well we can keep an eye out for them while we maintain our own objectives. Now, I want the ship ready in two days; let's make sure all of our systems are working soundly. The Cylons will expect us to attack that base now, and will probably have something unpleasant in mind. We'll find different targets for the time being, and attack Dogma when appropriate." Ken agreed, "Also, I need to get some sleep now, I'll see you in the morning Colonel." Ken rose as she did, and saluted, he sat back down after she left, and began to read the report over again shaking his head.

Rebecca felt strange now whenever she went into her quarters, that eerie feeling knowing something almost terrible happened here, unnerved her, but she was certain that feeling would pass eventually. She now had two marines posted outside her quarters every minute of the day. She walked to her bedroom, slipped out of her uniform and undergarments, and stepped into her shower. The water felt soothing, and loosened up her aching muscles. Her ribs still felt terrible, and every breath was painful, but she thought she was getting used to it. After the long shower, she felt clean, and slipped into a silk nightgown that ended a few inches from her knee's, and climbed into bed. That aching sensation of when one's body tries to settle was excruciating with her injuries. She reached over to her end table and found the medication Doctor Barsec gave her. She took two and popped them into her mouth, and swallowed them down. She yawned, and a deep sleep enveloped her.

_Authors Note: Gianne is a character whom Lee Adama was engaged to on Caprica prior to the attack. (Black Market) Who was in fact pregnant, tying her to the Cain family seemed to be an interesting avenue, and will open lots of interesting character interactions in future chapters, hope you enjoyed!_


	12. Cain

Chapter 12: Cain.

The Battlestar _Ulysses_ traversed through space lazily, it's fighter escort always on guard. It had been three weeks since the near destruction of the _Ulysses_ at the safe zone, and the ship was ready to face the Cylon's readily.

"Attention, prepare for combat jump, condition one set, pilots man your planes for combat insertion. Jump in ten minutes."

Val was already on his way down to the hanger deck, eagerly wanting to get inside his Viper. The latest recon brought in many new targets of opportunity, and the crew of the _Ulysses_ were having a field day. Already they knocked out two relay stations and a basestar, and were now preparing to engage a supply convoy passing through a sector of space full of desolate planetoids.

Val raced through the corridors shoulder to shoulder with his fellow pilots, and they made good time before finding themselves in the noisy hanger deck of the port flight pod. The knuckle draggers ran around like busy ants, pushing the Vipers into the launch tubes, half the squadron was already ready, and the starboard flight pod was just as busy. This attack would be done as quickly as possible, jump in, destroy the convoy, and jump out immediately within a set time of twenty minutes. The Commander made it clear that any more time guaranteed Cylon retaliation in force.

Val spotted Chief Orelon shouting orders and pointing frantically at the Viper's. Val continued on until climbing up the ladder into the waiting cockpit of his Viper Mark VII, he warmed up the controls and then secured his helmet making sure it was secure in the magnetic lock, and his visor lights flicked on illuminating his face in a blue hue. He felt his plane move and waited until he was secured in the launch tube. He looked to his right and the control officer nodded, and Val waved.

He waited until he felt the sickening sensation of faster than light, no matter how many times he has experienced it, it always felt uncomfortable. Before he could recover he felt the force of travelling through the launch tube. The Viper's shot outwards from the nest, and fell into formation, Val scanned the area and could clearly see one of the three planetoids, it was a gas giant. The others were rotating around the sun and were far out of view, but that's not what Val was concentrating on now.

"CAG, _Ulysse__s, _we are en-route to the target area, no visual confirmation." It took only seconds for a response.

"Copy Raven, continue to the area and report back."Val acknowledged and steered his craft in the direction of where the freighters were supposed to be.

"Red squadron, your with me, the rest of you stay on alert and keep an eye out for Raiders." His pilots replied through the wireless with 'yes sir'. The squadron of Vipers approached the target area, and were stunned when they realized there was a ship cruising through a debris field.

"Holy frak, is that Colonial? I'm not picking up anything on DRADIS Captain." Said Blackball, but Val narrowed his eyes, "I'll report back and wait for instructions, and we don't know what were dealing with exactly. Raven to _Ulysses_, we have made visual contact with a ship, the vessel appears Colonial, but I'm not reading anything on DRADIS."

The craft was half the size of _Ulysses_, and appeared to have several batteries, Val read _Voroc_imbedded into the hull plating, lit with lights, Val blinked several times, sure he was imagining it, but there it was, the symbol of his shady past, and he felt his heart plummet into his stomach, and he swallowed hard. It was too much to hope his past died with everything else in the attack, and he was sure now the Gods wanted him to pay for his sins, and he felt he would have to deal with it, very soon. The _Voroc_was a breakthrough of stealth technology and offensive weaponry.

The main battery fired proton slugs, rounds which accelerated to the speed of light and could literally punch through most metal with ease. The project was top secret, and the _Voroc_ was never meant for more than testing new technologies. But criminal organizations were a plague, and the ones with actual pull and power found out everything they wanted to about the _Voroc_, and decided a silent running ship with weapons powerful enough to take down the largest Battlestars was worth the risk of attacking the research station and stealing the ship.

They were successful, but the price was too high. All of the staff at the research base was killed, along with the military personal. And they took the ship, for purposes of obvious evil intent. And Val was there, just following orders from his boss, Phelan Haliot, a black man, an all business man, a man who enjoyed his profits and position, an ex mercenary. Val was promised the world if he led the crew and stole the ship leaving no evidence.

It was the one thing he tried to bury in his mind, but no matter how hard he tried, the explosions from the facility on that slab of rock drifting in space flashed before him around every corner, sometimes leaving him standing there breathing heavily for no apparent reason. Phelan was so damn happy he promoted Val to his first Captain, and let him hand pick his own crew from the pool of scum he commanded.

Val did so, and chose the coldest killers with strong loyalty to him, and continued his bloody swatch of piracy. Commanding the _Voroc_Val raided major supply lines, stealing whatever they wanted before the Military had to step in, and that's when the stealth systems came in handy. After several raids the media and public civil defence appealed to the fleet Admiralty for a decisive anti-piracy campaign from Canceron to the unstable Scorpia sectors. They agreed, and sent in the fleet, a task force of eight powerful battlestars, and they were a little too successful.

Some battles were full scale with local crime lords who had many armed ships at their disposal, but the empowered hulking battlestars made short work of them. Val realized his mission may have been condoned, so the military would have an excuse to encroach on private sectors, and flush out every corrupt individual in the area making them-selves look like heroes. That is what disturbed Val; he suspected Phelan was actually paid under the table to set up his fellow crooks for a fall, which actually made sense. He gets to keep doing what he loves to do, and knock off his competition while making a nice profit. But Phalen must have known they would turn their attention on him sooner or later when all the big fish have been fried leaving the big daddy for last. But Val was sick to his soul with what he had been doing, he even sensed some of his crew were feeling the same way. So he took a raptor, and disappeared.

Val transformed himself from a scumbag pirate to a citizen, and then built himself a background for acceptance into the Military. He met his wife shortly after, and had his daughter, Cassandra, or Cassie as he loved to call her. He thought he could really atone for his past mistakes, and for awhile he was making it through. Before he left for his posting on the _Ulysses_, he promised his daughter he would take her to Caprica, and see the oceans. _"I love you Daddy, and I will wait for you."_That was his little girl, and not knowing for sure if she was truly dead or alive, was a madness he could not cope with.

He just sat, silent in his cockpit, looking at the ship, as if it were looking back at him, laughing. Blackball interrupted the rushing flow of past experiences.

"Sir! Reading two full Squadrons of unknown bogies, ETA ten minutes, it looks like they may be with that ship there." Val gritted his teeth; he knew the pilots would be much more dangerous in a dogfight then his own pilots. They were experienced killers, and knew manoeuvres that are not taught at fleet academy. "What a frakking nightmare."

Val reported the new hostiles. "_Ulysses_ this is the CAG, were picking up hostile squadrons, eta five minutes, orders?"

_**CIC, Battlestar Ulysses.**_

"Colonials? What the frak are they doing way out here?" Ken asked, staring at the DRADIS monitor. Rebecca shook her head, and then looked to Major Vash.

"I'm not going to take any chances, send hostile challenge and ID on a broadcast since they are not registering on DRADIS, and tell the CAG to form a defensive CAP five hundred meters around the ship, in case we need to deploy quickly."

The Major nodded, then fingered her headset, and opened up a direct channel.

_**CIC, Assault cruiser **__**Voroc**___

"Attention unknown vessel, this is the Battlestar _Ulysses_, identify yourself or you will be destroyed."

Commander Jagar Xeroph glared as he heard the threat, but couldn't believe he was reading Colonial Military units on DRADIS. "Frakking unbelievable, how did a Battlestar make it through? ... I thought they were all destroyed?"

His second in command, Snake, spoke his mind. "We should retrieve our birds and jump sir."

Jagar ran a hand through his closely trimmed beard, and then shook his head. "No, this may prove useful for us. Recall the Vipers to form a CAP, and see how they react to a response from us. Make sure to send them the fake ID."

**CIC, Battlestar**_** Ulysses.**_

"This is the _Voro__c_to the ship calling itself the _Ulysses_; we are Colonial civil contractors, and are currently under sweeping operations of the area, be advised enemy reinforcements are en route. We are transmitting transponder and ship registration to you now."

The Major watched her screen and reported back. "Sir, everything checks out, it's a light attack carrier privately contracted from Seraph Enterprises."

Rebecca blinked, but then shrugged it aside, just because some mercenaries were being contracted from her father's massive company, which owned thousands of freighters and Gods know what else, didn't mean her father was involved. It was strange, now that she thought about her father being dead, caused her no remorse. Ken shifted his eyes, intrigued with this new development, and watched Rebecca pick up the station phone. "Patch me through to that ship Major." She nodded, and pressed a few buttons.

"Go ahead sir." Rebecca narrowed her eyes slightly as she spoke clear and cool. "_Voroc_ this is _Ulysses_ actual, I want the commanding officer to come aboard for questioning, change your course and form up with us, we are in a state of war, and will require your cooperation."

**CIC,**___**Voroc**___

Jagar smirked, and then replied through his headset. "This is_Voroc_ actual, Jagar Xeroph at your service ma'am, and of course Commander, we will cooperate. I have two attack squadrons returning from a mission right now, I have to hold position, but I'll prep a Raptor and come aboard as soon as possible."

He then looked to Snake. "Give me the data we got on Thalzen, we'll lead them there and let the Cylons finish them off, I am sure they would not disagree. We don't need the Military remnant sticking their noses into my business."

Snake smirked, and then nodded. "Aye aye, boss."

**CIC, Battlestar**_** Ulysses.**_

"Commander, did you hear that? Extra attack squadrons..." Ken mused staring at the DRADIS monitor readout.

Rebecca's heart had a leap of hope, goose bumps formed on her skin and she half-smiled. "This is incredible, let's get down to the flight deck, order a contingent of marines to meet us there, let's make them feel welcome. Major, you have the deck."

Major Vash saluted. Ken and Rebecca left CIC, and already the crew were buzzing with excitement, they ran through the corridors to get to the flight deck to see the mercenaries. They met the marine's half-way and then entered the port flight pod awaiting their guests. The deckhands and knuckle draggers were going about their work, and several pilots stood around their Vipers and chatted excitedly, already aware of what was going on, keeping their eyes on their Commander.

The _Voroc's_ landing party arrived, two raptors with hulls painted to make them look like the name the craft were given, the scales on them were all black with red gleaming eyes peering at you from either side of the cockpit, and they were surprisingly well done, giving them a much more sleek and deadly look which no doubt has been put to use. Rebecca wondered what their Vipers must look like after seeing this. Ken however, was not so impressed, and only stood with his arms clasped behind his back not sharing the artistic appeal his friend had for art. The marines stiffened and stood behind their officers, ready to blast the inhabitants of the Raptors at the drop of a hat if they detected any kind of threat. Their precision rifles were raised, not aiming but keeping them pointed at an angle. When the Raptors came to a stop, a dead silence fell onto the flight deck, the only sounds were ones of machinery, but Rebecca could feel all eyes on her and the Raptors.

The hatches hissed as the cabin pressurized as they opened, and there standing at the entrance with a casual grin was Jagar. The first thought that came to Rebecca's mind when seeing him was a warrior, tall and muscular; his uniform was urban camouflage with a heavy black bullet proof vest with many magazine pouches. The men behind him were even more geared up, carrying exotic assault weapons and just as menacing in appearance. These are dangerous and battle proven men, she was glad they were on the same side, or so she thought. Seeing a dozen armed Marines standing in front of two officers gave them away, and he immediately made eye contact with Rebecca, his eyes a piercing green.

He smiled warmly and jumped down onto the deck, he waited until his own men were standing crisply and silently behind him before he spoke. "Commander Cain, it is an honor to meet someone as esteemed as you. Seraph shipping and industries has been a gracious supplier of mine for the past decade."

He was surprisingly drawing, his demeanour and tanned skin, and a powerful voice. He had a trimmed beard covering several scars that just managed to show through the facial hair. He then crisply saluted, and Rebecca returned the respectful gesture, surprised he knew her name. He looked over her marines, and Rebecca crossed her arms, and Ken simply stared at him without emotion, more intrigued at the encounter than anything else. "You must have a lot of questions I imagine Commander, please, let's go somewhere more private, my men will wait here, meet your crew if that's alright."

Rebecca glanced at Ken, and he nodded slightly, "Very well then, at ease men."

The marines slung their rifles around their shoulders, and Jagars men laughed and guffawed, shaking their hands and smiling as instructed, and the whole deck rushed forward to meet the landing party. Jagar laughed, and then Rebecca gestured with a hand, not being able to help smiling herself. An hour later they found themselves in Rebecca's quarters, when Jagar entered he took a minute to admire Rebecca's art, commenting on her good taste. He kept surprisingly Rebecca, a gruff mercenary who appreciates art?

Jagar sat down on the right side of Rebecca's comfortable couch, sighing, and waited until Ken and Rebecca took their own seats. "Don't hold back any questions Commander, ask anything you want to, I have my own questions as well."

Rebecca decided to ask the one thing that stood out in her mind above everything else. "What are you doing out here?"

Jagar shifted, slightly uncomfortable, he had to hit every string perfectly. "We were hired to keep an eye on Cylon activities in the Attican Beta cluster, about twenty jumps from Caprica, it was the closest we could get without triggering a full scale war, but we quickly realized that was the Cylon's plan. There were too many staging areas near the armistice line to ignore, and the top wigs in fleet command were getting nervous. So, we tried to double back but, we were too late... and that has been a great pain I have to live with. So, we've been fighting for our survival since then. We never imagined a Battlestar survived the attacks, they were so well prepared for this attack in every way it's a mind frak, how did they pull it off so efficiently?"

Ken shook his head with a sigh, tired of trying to even guess how. "I have no idea, and does it matter now? We are likely the only ones left now..."

Jagar leaned forward slightly. "No, you aren't..."

Ken tilted his head sharply, looking at the mercenary, and then looked at Rebecca, who had a bewildered expression.

Rebecca blinked, "What did you say?"

Jagar picked his words carefully. "There's a small moon orbiting Thalzen, a barely habitable mining colony about five jumps from here. That's where twenty eight thousand refugees are hiding."

Ken burst out. "And you didn't help them!"

Jagar rolled his shoulders. "What the frak was I supposed to do? Land there with what? Good will and well wishes? We couldn't do anything about it. My ship has a crew of eight hundred and enough supplies to last us another six months and that is it! I won't damn myself to death for some refugee's!"

Rebecca pursed her lips and nearly snarled in anger. "You damn coward! Give us the co-ordinates and we'll head there immediately."

Jagar shook his head. "You have to be frakkin kiddin Commander... I shouldn't have mentioned this to you Gods damnit!"

Rebecca stood up, shouting at him. "These are our people! Not Cylons! We'll go to their aid and do whatever we can for them!"

Jagar just stared at her, a look of foreboding on his face which concealed his glee, and he conceded with a deep frown. "Fine... I'll have my com officer transmit the co-ordinates to you." He stood up. "I'm sorry it has to be this way."

Rebecca craned her neck slightly and narrowed her eyes at that comment. "What's that?" Rebecca inquired, and Jagar just frowned and shook his head.

"I mean I have to sacrifice my crew now to this, because obviously you are not going to let me go."

'Damn straight' Ken thought, and Rebecca took a couple steps back and forth. "Let's go, tell your man to send the co-ordinates, and we'll make our way there." Jagar rose from the sofa, taking in the room, because he knew it would be the last time.

What the hell are you up too? Val thought grimly about the _Voroc_and knew it could not be good. The Commanders voice filled his headset. _"_Captain, return to the nest and prepare for a combat jump, we have new intelligence of survivors, and were going to investigate."

Val froze, unable to speak, there is no way the CO of the _Voroc_ would help them in any way, and Val wanted to tell Rebecca it was a trap, but that would expose him, Val realized he would rather die than have his name dashed into the ground, if it was his time to die, he was ready. "Aye aye sir, Red squadron, back to the nest, reform for the next jump, we're going in hot." Val turned his Viper, and made his way back to the port flight pod.

Jagar didn't know what to feel anymore, he's already led hundreds to their deaths with the same story, all for the sake of keeping himself and his crew alive, he was already working for the Cylon's when they attacked the Colonies. They approached him and made a tantalizing offer, service for survival, and already being the greedy and self-absorbed bastard he was made it an easy choice. But now he felt doubt gnawing at him with every ship he sent to its destruction, but then he shrugged it off, better them then me he thought. The two ships jumped away, but both to different destinations.

**Attican**** Beta Cluster.**

"Jump complete Commander, DRADIS is clear with no signs of interference, detecting one planetoid, no Colonial signals yet," announced Major Vash as she sat at her station.

Rebecca acknowledged her. "Very well, bring us into a low orbit with the planet, and begin DRADIS sweeps for friendly transponders on the moons."

Ken blinked, noticing something. "Sir, there is no sign of the _Voroc_ on DRADIS."

Rebecca sensed something wasn't right. "That shouldn't be right, they jumped with us didn't they Major?" She looked over to her young officer.

"Aye sir, they confirmed as much before the jump, checking again for Colonial signals. There's nothing sir."

Rebecca and Ken looked at each other, and then as if to confirm their fears, four basestar's jumped literally five kilometres from them, and launched everything they had. "That frakkin' son-of-a-bitch! Spool up the FTL and get us the hell out of here Major!" Shouted the Commander as the Major jumped frantically from her station and tried to warm up the systems, already the _Ulysses_ became engulfed with swarms of missiles.

"Sir! We need at least ten minutes until the FTL cools down; the distance nearly melted our engines!"

"We'll be dead in five! Begin fighter suppression barrages RFN! Scramble all Viper squadrons and reserves until the FTL drives cool down!" Snarled the XO, and Rebecca watched the DRADIS, dozens of Cylon Raiders were being launched.

"Radiological alarm, their launching everything they have Commander!" The Major announced as she waited near the FTL control console. The nuclear warheads crashed directly into the hull, punching holes clean down to the decks, crewmen were vented into space.

"Sir, were taking critical damage!" Rebecca snapped her head to look at the Major.

"Have our fighters protect our engines at all costs!" She nodded, and carried out the orders.

Val was not surprised, and felt the guilt crush him for not warning Rebecca, but he had no choice, and if he had to die to pay for it, it was a price he was willing to pay. The planet below provided a classic space battle, literally hundreds of Raiders were swarming around the _Uly__sses_ as she exchanged salvos with the other Basestars, and Val gave his orders. "Alright boys and girls it's all or nothing, squadron commanders assume control, but I want Red and Blue protecting the right flank, Yellow and Orange you take the right, black you provide cover for the engines. Keep them off the _Ulysses_, but stay the frak out of the engagement zone, I say again stay out of _Ulysses_ firing solution!" The Vipers swarmed out, and engaged the Cylon's in close quarters. It was bloody, and devastating, seeing men and woman who trusted him die to protect his lie made Val sick to his core, and hoped he was next.

**Cylon**** fleet, **_**Century Alpha**_**lead**** Vanguard****Basestar**

"They won't get away this time, after the _Ulysses_ is destroyed return to the task force to follow the _Galactica_." A copy of Leoban said, and number two agreed.

Number six spoke her mind. "I am shocked the humans led them here for us to destroy."

Leoban smirked. "Proof of humanities corruption of spirit, they would let their fellow man die to preserve themselves. God will be pleased when they are punished along with the rest, they deserve nothing less. Jagar has been a useful tool." The machines spoke in unison.

"Agreed."

**Attican**** Beta Cluster, engagement zone.**

Half of Red squadron had been destroyed, and black were having a hard time keeping Raiders from attacking the engines. Vipers were being picked off in the heat of battle from the superior numbers the Cylon's had at their disposal, Val knew the _Ulysses_ was doomed; nearly half the ship was aflame. Any minute it would explode into nothingness, and the last battlestar would finally be laid to rest with the others. Beyond his wildest imagination, which Val was sure was a hallucination; a mercury class battlestar came out of nowhere. Every battery firing in unison, the first unlucky basestar was struck unaware and utterly destroyed, the massive ship attacked the second, which came apart shortly after.

"Holy frak!" "Are you seeing this?!"

"We're saved!" These were just some of the comments that exploded over the wireless. Val decided it wasn't his time, and fought as fiercely as he could, destroying every metal mother frakker that appeared in his kill slot.

**CIC, Battlestar**_** Ulysses.**_

"My God's! It's another Battlestar!" Ken's eyes were wide with shock, and Rebecca was just the same.

This miraculous happenstance gave her hope. "Load ship to ship nuclear missile in launch tube six, use of nuclear ordinance authorized, disable the warhead safeties and fire at the nearest baseships center axis, and pray it isn't intercepted."

The Major jumped to follow the order. Outside the missile launcher swivelled and rested its aim on the basestar, and launched its deadly projectile. The missile sluggishly made its way towards the enemy ship; the Raiders were all focusing on destroying the Vipers, and reacted too late. The desired affect was satisfying, the basestar evaporated in nuclear vapour, the explosion was blinding. The Cylon's were a mess now, disorganized without direction, three baseships were destroyed in less than five minutes, and the last jumped away leaving the hundreds of Raiders which broke off their attack trying to escape. Finally the other battlestar closed in around the _Ulysses_, and the dead came back to life through the voice of the last person Rebecca could ever expect.

"This is Admiral Helena Cain too friendly Colonial unit, we are sending out fire suppression units now, standby to jump to these set co-ordinates when the fires are out, the Cylons will be back with a larger force any minute, we will meet you there shortly, _Pegasus _actual out."Rebecca now couldn't believe what was real and what wasn't anymore, what are the chances of this happening? It shook her deeply, this must be more then coincidence.

"Thank the Gods." Rebecca stammered. Then the CIC erupted into cheers.

**Be****ta Aquila Region inside ****Cylon**** S****pace.**

The two battlestar's traversed side by side; everyone was ecstatic, and eager to meet each other. Helena wasted no time coming aboard, and Rebecca ordered a dress and cover greeting for the Admiral, the casualties her crew suffered were in the back of her mind right now, too happy to know her aunt is alive and well. Standing on the deck next to her officers, her mind raced with so many questions, and no answers. Jagar's betrayal had proved to her how desperate people who survived had become, throwing away any dignity or principle to simply live, that disgusted Rebecca more than anything, and promised herself Jagar's days are numbered.

The landing party arrived, and everyone suppressed their smiles and stood crisply. The first to come aboard were the marines, stepping aside for the lead pilots, who Rebecca recognized as Lieutenant Noel Allison, call sign Narcho, and the CAG Captain Cole Taylor, call sign Stinger, both good men she thought. But something in their eyes betrayed that, and they stared blankly ahead. She expected to see Jurgen Belzen, her Aunts long time executive officer, instead seeing Colonel Jack Fisk stomp up and stand at attention. Val was near Rebecca, and she looked back at him, and he blinked, not sure what the look was for and simply nodded, she turned her head back forward and there stepping down from the Raptor was Admiral Helena Cain, alive indeed. She looked at Rebecca, her expression was barely composed, seeing her niece alive nearly made her run and hug her to death. But she managed to keep her personal feelings inside and walked up to face Rebecca, a small smile cracked at the edge of her lips, and Rebecca saluted sharply.

"Welcome aboard the _Ulysses_ sir, and thank you for saving our lives, we owe you a great debt." Admiral Cain grinned then, and looked to Colonel Kenneth Reid with an approving nod.

"Well that's what family is for Commander, we were in the area." Rebecca smirked.

The Admiral scanned the men before her, nodding in approval, knowing how difficult it is to keep on going. "Keep revenge close to your hearts, and we will make them pay for what has been done to us. As you return to the Colonial fleet, we will work as one to do just that, at ease."

The crew began talking, and then crowded around their military brethren, some cheering now, even after seeing their friends die in the last ambush. Ken shook Helena's hand. "Good to see you again sir."

She nodded. "And you Colonel." Helena then placed a hand on Rebecca's shoulder, squeezing it. "I knew that if someone out there survived, it would be you." The Admiral smiled with bitter sweetness.

"We should talk in my quarters; my XO can show Colonel Fisk around the ship." The Admiral nodded, and followed her side by side to Commander Cain's quarters.

Ken approached Colonel Fisk, who seemed to have a permanent scowl etched onto his face, and he measured Ken up with furrowed brows as his eyes scanned him. Being of equal rank they shook each other's hands. The noise level rose fervently as the two crew's mingled. Jack and Ken may be of the same rank, but both men were infinitely different, in mind and body. "Colonel Fisk pleased to make your acquaintance."

He guffawed then. "Damn good to see you too Colonel Reid, we all were sure the fleet was gone leaving us alone."

Ken nodded. "That's been foremost in our minds as well, but now we have a solid chance." Fisk let his guard down and talked freely with Ken, caught up in the moment, letting some things be said which he shouldn't have mentioned, and it made Ken realize terrible things have occurred during _Pegasus _time alone, and he didn't ask any more questions, he was sure he would not like the answers. Instead he walked with him through the hanger deck; he shook hands with _Ulysses_ officers, Vash among others.

When Val saw the Admiral step down from the Raptor, he could not believe his eyes. He never met Admiral Cain, but knew she was related to his own Commander, which would make things much more complicated in the chain of command, he heard things about Admiral Cain, how ruthless she was when it came to operational assignments. He was certain the two would clash, Rebecca was passionate, but tactical as well, and not willing to sacrifice lives wastefully. He hoped he knew his Commander better then he thought he did.

Lieutenant Noel Allison stopped in front of Val, and saluted. "Lieutenant Noel Allison, call sign Narcho sir."

Val raised his brows and let himself give the man a welcome; he smiled and returned the salute. "Captain Val Bonen, call sign Raven." He then shook his hand. Captain Taylor overheard and turned around to face Val, he sized him up before shaking his hand.

"Captain Taylor." Val nodded acknowledging his rank. "Captain."

Stinger crossed his arms. "How many working squadrons aboard now Captain, after seeing you nearly destroyed, I imagine losses were high."

Val gritted his teeth; he talked about his friends like they were only useful for cannon fodder. "We lost enough, and as for my squadrons we have six operational, one half strength, but enough to keep fighting." Stinger nodded, as in thought he rubbed his chin.

"I'll see about spare parts for use by your deck crew to repair and replace any Vipers."

Val blinked. "We would appreciate that Captain."

He curtly nodded and lost himself in the crowd. "We've all been through hell, but living to take down any toaster unlucky enough to cross us is one life avenged back home, and I hope to take down as many as I can." He smiled, which looked more like a frown.

Val pursed his lips and nodded. "I know what you mean." And he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go for a drink."

Narcho grinned, "Yes sir."

The two entered Rebecca's quarters, and like many others before her, the Admiral took some time to admire her art, freely commenting on some pieces Helena recommended to her niece when she went with her so several auctions. She then embraced Rebecca, sighing. "It is so good to see you, I thought those mother frakkers took you away from me as well, when Lucy..." She trailed her words looking down, and Rebecca furrowed her brows in compassion, she rarely, ever, mentioned Lucy to Rebecca, the memories too painful even after all this time. But with the Cylon's annihilating the Colonies some memories resurface and seem more relevant than anything. She composed herself quickly, masking her emotion with a smile. Helena took a seat, which was hard on her back, but didn't let it bother her, and Rebecca sat down next to her, taking one of her aunts hand into her own, this was going to be a long conversation.

Narcho laughed for the first time in weeks, the attacks robbed him of his good joking nature, and the marines even cracked a few grins. The pilot wreck room was full to the brim, over sixty pilots and marines drinking and mingling. What little alcohol that was left was being consumed and the crew were venting pent up emotions, some cried, most laughed, and enjoyed the company of their brothers and sisters, an unexplainable bond, which only binds those who have been through hell. The table Val sat at was messy, cards and cubits piled high, and Val looked to the faces of those to his left and right, not betraying his tell. He looked at Narcho, who smirked.

"Alright, let's see em'." They showed their hands, and they waited for Val.

"Well... good game I guess, maybe next time, I won't beat you so badly!" He slapped the cards down on the table and made a comical expression. "Full colors!" The players laughed and some swore, Narcho only laughed along. Stinger couldn't find anything in the wreck room, his temperance too stern and set he left which no one really noticed.

Val gathered his winnings with a broad smirk. Despite his current enjoyment, Val felt that pang of fear, the _Voroc_was still out there, and he probably knew where they were, which made what he had to do next doubly hard. "Well kiddies, have fun, I need to go deposit my coin, and report to the XO." He saluted and the pilots smiled, saluting back. Narcho shook his hand. "See you around." Val nodded, and left the smoke filled wreck room.

Ken didn't like Colonel Fisk, he reminded him of a slow slob, but kept his personal opinion to himself. He wanted to know what happened to Colonel Jurgen Belzen, he was a good man Ken came to like when they met several times at political parties. "What became of Jurgen Belzen Colonel?"

Fisk's eyes widened, seeing his XO shot in the head right before him gave him pause. "He ah, died, during the first attacks at Scorpian shipyards."

Ken narrowed his eyes at him slightly; clearly he wasn't coming clean with him. "I see... he was a fine soldier, and a friend. I met his wife and daughters."

Fisk nodded quickly, "Ah yup a good man. So how did you survive the attacks anyways Ken?"

"Narrowly, we've been close to death too many times now, but somehow we make it through. The Cylon has something to do with it I feel."

Helena leaned forward in the comfortable sofa. "I'd like to have one of my men interrogate him, Lieutenant Thorne. We have our own Cylon prisoner, and he has been effective in coercing information out of her."

Rebecca didn't give it much thought. "Go right ahead, he plays one hell of a mind game though, my CAG tried interrogating him, and he wasn't all there, after, for a time."

Helena raised her brows and shrugged. "None of us are all there now Rebecca. But, we try to make the best of it. It was pure luck I found you. We have been tracking a large Cylon fleet for the past few days, now which is less than half the size." She grinned. "I want to take it all out Rebecca, and with two Battlestars, the odds are on our side now."

Rebecca agreed completely. "I am with you all the way."

She smiled. "Well enough of tactical discussions, we'll discuss the details later. For now, I just want to spend some time with my niece; the next few days will be lively. I know things look bleak, but never flinch from the path we're on. Now then, how have you been holding up?"

"I try not to think about it, were at war, and that is our business." Ken answered.

Fisk nodded. "I see your point, well Colonel, I guess were gonna be fighting for a long time."

Ken crossed his arms. "Well it's an easy choice for me Jack, fighting is what I've always done."

Fisk snorted, "have it your way then, I just follow frakkin' orders."

Ken sighed. "Don't we all." Captain Bonen approached the two officers, and saluted sharply.

Ken returned the salute. "At ease Captain, something you need?"

Val took a breath to steady himself, "Sir about that ship the _Voroc_..."

Fisk coughed. "Did you say the _Voroc_? You ran into those scumbags?"

Val narrowed his eyes. "Uh yeah, they led us into that Cylon ambush."

Fisk chuckled darkly. "Holy frak, we've been keeping an eye on them for a while now, but we had no real plans of pursuing them. We've been interrogating our prisoner for that information, and lieutenant Thorne will no doubt find their location when he visits your prisoner here."

Val was stunned, he almost gave himself up, telling them everything, when a loud and obnoxious Colonel saved him, he could only pray now the Cylon would give up the information. "Uh, yes sir, that's all sirs."

Ken watched him strangely, and then waved him off. "You are dismissed Captain. Let's head to the wreck room, let off some steam."

Fisk scrunched his lips in an upside down smile and nodded. "Sounds frakkin' good to me, beats the hell out of the walk around."

Val's heart was pounding, that was too close. He made his way back to the pilot wreck room, where he was greeted with open arms, and he smiled broadly. "Gentlemen, and ladies, set up the table!" And they cheered.

Rebecca felt blessed, the Gods must be smiling on her she thought, and thanked them silently, the past few weeks has made her pick up the religious reigns. With Admiral Helena Cain with her they were going to prevail, she was sure of it. "Would you like a drink Admiral?"

Helena smiled, "Please." Rebecca walked over to her liquor cabinet, which was more like a table which had art atop it. She pulled out her last bottle of Ambrosia, and took two glasses. Pouring them now she filled them, and set the bottle back. She walked back over and offered the glass to the Admiral, she took it and thanked her, raising it to her lips taking a sip. "I forgot what Ambrosia tasted like, I ran out of wine."

Rebecca chuckled, "To victory." The glasses clinked, and they were swept back into the past through laughter and anger.


	13. all is fair, love and War

**Author's ****Note:** This Chapter will have OC (Original Character: aka Rebecca Cain) x Kendra Shaw, I suspected after watching Razor Kendra Shaw may have likely been gay, the character, not the actor. I decided adding this would be interesting as we know Kendra sacrifices herself eventually, and a broken heart added with the experience on the _Scylla_ (Lairds ship) makes it that more powerful. **And just to warn those who may be offended by same sex relations and or are under age, there is sexual content in this chapter, you have been fairly warned. **

Also, the names of certain things will obviously be different from our own; this includes things from sports cars to clothing, just as an example. The car Rebecca owns is a Ferrari 360 spider, 2004, and so has been changed to fit within the battlestar universe, and just to be safe, I don't own any name brands for anything what so ever.

Due to a realization from friendly constructive criticism I'll be reformatting the chapters to make them easier to read. I didn't realize the text was difficult to read, I actually thought it flowed smoothly, but I write to improve and appreciate any help given. But on to the story, hopefully it's much easier to read.

**Cha****pter 13: All is fair, love and W****ar**

Beta Aquila was an adequate position to safely repair the _Ulysses_ again. This time the wounds from battle turned into hideous scars, and the _Ulysses_ was starting to look war torn, a burnt looking hull with dozens of impact craters. Rebecca lost over five hundred crew members in the attack, and some areas of the ship were so contaminated with radiation they had to be sealed off. The day the repairs were complete the officers gathered on _Pegasus_ and decided on their course of action. A young officer from Rebecca's past joined them; Kendra Shaw, when she saw her she could barely keep a cool head, wanting to pull her aside and ask how and why she got posted on the _Pegasus_ but refrained with difficulty.

"They seem interested in systems with natural resources, and the rest are ignored. So, we will start to scout these systems on our own. I am sure we will find the Cylon's in one of them." The senior staff agreed. "What about Jagar?" Val asked, and all eyes turned to him.

"He isn't a threat to us now." The Admiral replied.

Val balled his fists, "Sir, he's a threat to anyone left out there, we should organize a search and destroy operation." The Admiral became annoyed, "that is not our concern, we're here to fight the Cylon's, and that is what we will do."

Rebecca coughed, and Val glowered in anger. "Admiral, I have to agree with my CAG, that ship is a threat to us, Jagar could be planning an attack with the Cylon's as we speak."

Captain Shaw spoke up, her accent thickly native Caprican, which always sounded intriguing to Rebecca. "I would imagine he has his own problems now sir, if he was working with the Cylon's, leading ships to that location, then that means they would only tolerate it until he made a mistake. Now if I were an efficient machine, not accepting anything but perfection, and learned that my human tools have failed miserably would cause me to change my priorities. Simply put sir, Jagar is likely being hunted by the Cylon's now."

Admiral Cain seemed pleased with her aide's summary of her own thoughts on that matter. Rebecca crossed her arms, not liking to be second guessed by anyone, not even Kendra, but couldn't help give her ground. Rebecca has never felt an attraction to another female save one, and she found herself feeling butterflies in her stomach again, but quickly snapped out of it, ridiculous, she thought, old feelings from a relationship that didn't end well.

Val looked less then convinced, and Rebecca patted his back, a friendly gesture to calm him down, he sighed, letting it go for now. The Admiral waved around the map with her pocket knife, something of an iconic symbol for her, never being seen without it. "Now, let's organize the recon patrols, three Raptor teams for each system in this sector. Order them to look and listen, and do not engage the enemy if detected, this will be essential, we need to keep them oblivious of our intentions. Now, the _Pegasus_ will handle all the systems in the Aquila traverse, I will be sending the _Ulysses_ to the nebula here in the sector, there are at least three or four large planetary systems there."

Rebecca nodded, listening; Ken mentally wrote everything she said down. "Why not just skip over the back waters and head for the center, spread out from there in every direction?" Fisk asked.

The answer was obvious to Rebecca, "Because Colonel, spreading out from the middle would cost us in fuel, starting from the back and flanks working our way forward will cover more distance and give us a cleaner oversight of Cylon activities for when we pick up the fleets trail again, and they cannot have much of a head start now."

Fisk grunted, and the Admiral smiled slightly to Rebecca. "Good, I'll send over the mission dossiers with all the details tonight, and we will start the operation at zero nine hundred; dismissed and good night." The officers broke away from the operations table, the Admiral gathered her files and walked out of the room talking with her XO, Rebecca nodded to Ken and Val.

"I'll be along shortly, I'll meet you in the hanger deck." Val and Ken saluted. "Aye sir," And left the operations room.

Captain Kendra Shaw was gathering up the surveillance photos and other mission related papers, carefully setting them into a laminated dossier. Rebecca didn't really know what she was doing, and decided to do it anyway. "It's good to see you, Captain." Kendra looked up at Rebecca a moment, before resuming her work, nearly having all the files stowed away.

She cracked a sardonic smile, "Whatever you are trying to do, just don't sir." Rebecca smirked, she hasn't changed that much.

"I'm sorry, thing's from the past just seem to be popping up a lot these days." Kendra sighed, resting her hands on the table, and looked directly at her.

"I haven't forgotten you, how could I. You hurt me, a long time ago, and that is the end of that, sir."

Rebecca closed her eyes, "Captain, I..." Kendra interrupted her, clearly not interested in talking about it,

"Sir I have several things to do before first watch, if you will excuse me." She stood at attention and saluted, and Rebecca could see that softness in her eyes no one else could see, and something deep was perplexing her, after two years Rebecca could still read her like a book. She returned the salute hesitantly, and watched her leave operations. Strange when one realizes this is it, how it forces old wounds to reopen unintentionally. Memories are the only thing anyone alive now has left, and Rebecca was getting her share of the past.

**Two years, three months ****Ago:****Caprica****Caprica**** City**

The air carried the scent of salt and fresh sweat, the movement of the two combatants energized the senses, quickening the pulse and ushering the sensation of adrenaline pumping to every facet. The pair was mesmerizing, drawing on lookers, as they danced that deadly dance of combat, visceral and gritty, and absolutely satisfying to behold. 'It's all in the eyes' She thought, 'Watch and react accordingly' the next blow landed squarely in her cheek, snapping her head back.

'Damn! Let my guard down too soon! Stay on your feet soldier!' Any more thoughts were swept away with instinct, and the martial display was taking its toll on them both. "Twenty seconds!" The announcer declared, but the only thing they hear is the sweeping of feet as they kick outwards and the throw of arms and fists wanting to feel the pleasure of victory.

With the snap of a leg she shot forward, landing the blow to the side of her enemies head splitting her eyebrow, knocking her to the floor, she struggled to stand, but the force of the blow blurred her vision, and she stayed down as the clock hit zero.

'Victory' she thought through heavy breaths, she finally relaxed her guard, and grinned. The cheering of the crowd lifted her spirit. "And time! Well folks it's been a truly exciting day here down on Caprica Beach for the Colonial Martial Arts association, thirty combatants entered the square today and only one is walking away with the prize, the Judges are making their decision now."

She walked over, offering her hand to her fallen foe, she took it, and stood up again, her defined abdominal muscles flexed proudly, and she didn't mind feeling a tinge of pleasure checking over her, a look of defeat enveloped her but she masked it with a smile. "Hell of a fight Shaw, next time I'll be ready for you."

Kendra smirked, "Good fight Kirsten." The two walked back to their respective benches as the crowd cheered, Kendra received pats on the back from her trainer and others, and then she reached for her water bottle, taking a drink and scanning the crowd for the one person she wanted to see standing there. And too her satisfaction, there she was, crisply standing in a blue Colonial fleet uniform with a proud smile on her face. Kendra beamed a smile back with a small wave, and caught her breath, waiting on the Judges.

The tournament took place right on the main beach of Caprica City, which was located further down the coast line where the water was not as rough unlike the downtown core which was shielded with massive sandbars and rock. Three different schools from different Colonies attended, and Kendra felt honoured to be a part of it. The judge's panel passed on their verdict to the announcer, and the noise died down considerably.

"The judges have made their decision, congratulations to the White Wolf Martial Arts Academy, Kendra Shaw please step forward and claim your prize." The crowd cheered, and Kendra laughed and waved, the announcer had in hand a modest trophy depicting two fighters facing each other in a defensive pose, and in the other a fifth degree black belt. She took them in hand and the announcer moved the microphone close to her mouth. She took another breath before reciting her victory speech.

"I dedicate this victory to the White Wolf Martial Arts Academy and my instructor Jordan White, hard work and many hours spent teaching me discipline and compassion. And to a certain someone special to me, without your faith in me I would not have gotten this far, I love you, and thank you from the bottom of my heart. And to all those who fought today, you have my sincerest respect, thank you."

The crowd applauded her valour, and the stands slowly began to empty, Kendra walked back to her bench, setting down the impressive trophy, and made to change the belt around her white uniform, the patch on her left breast was a snarling white wolf. Before she could un-tie the old belt she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and there stood her companion of the past year, Colonel Rebecca Cain.

Their relationship was known to some officials, and it was decided it wouldn't compromise the chain of command despite the large gap in rank, as Rebecca was stationed on battlestar's and Kendra worked in the Ministry of Defence, internal affairs overlooked it, for now. Kendra wrapped her arms around her groaning softly, taking in her scent, then released her just as quickly, cautious of observers.

"I'm so glad you made it, I figured Commander Hall would give you that shore leave," Rebecca smiled, revealing her white teeth.

"Well we'll be here a little longer than anticipated, you know the problems with Tauron and the other Colonies have been the talk of the forum, and they have agreed to a meeting, they're sending a representative to consider the President's proposals. He is confident, and expects the issues will be resolved within a few days."

Kendra raised a brow, "How does that make you feel babe?" She asked tilting her head, but tried to untie her belt again, Rebecca chuckled, and then did it for her.

Kendra blushed slightly, "Oh thank you, sir." Rebecca scrunched her face at the teasing comment.

"Well, my loyalty is to the fleet, not a radical military group wanting more control. I do love my home, but they are wrong, and I hope this can be resolved peacefully without bloodshed, but knowing my people, they would rather fight then sit down and talk, the President must have made some intriguing offers for this meeting to take place. Anyway, congratulations, you kicked their asses," Kendra laughed squeezing Rebecca's arm.

"Yeah well, not without your support darlin', come on let's go, I'm starving and in need of a shower." Rebecca carried the trophy, which was the size of her forearm.

"Going to display this back at the dojo?" Rebecca asked, and Kendra nodded.

"Yeah, this one belongs to them, Jordan and the other students, to all of us." Kendra said.

"He would be proud, I'm sure he was watching you." Rebecca said softly.

Kendra looked up with a small smile "Yeah, I think so, he never missed a tournament."

They touched solid pavement again in the parking lot, Rebecca reached into her left pocket taking out the keys to the car knowing Kendra walked here, and gently set the trophy in the hood trunk along with her duffle bag. Kendra hopped into the passenger side, closing the door. Rebecca put the keys in the ignition, starting up the expensive sports car, a jet black Dynasty with tinted windows; she revved the powerful engines, and never grew tired of hearing it, and backed out of the stall burning rubber back onto the main road.

Rebecca kept the car on Caprica and let Kendra use it whenever she wanted; they were both insured to drive it. "What are you hungry for huh?" Kendra shrugged, thinking.

"You pick," Rebecca looked over her shoulder as they made a turn around the corner, "Alright, pizza it is."

Kendra grinned, "Now that is something I haven't had in a while, sounds good." Rebecca pulled the car in front of a pizza parlour, then switched off the ignition, she was about to open the door when Kendra attacked her with kisses, her lips tasting slightly salty from her dry sweat, but she didn't mind at all and leaned into it knowing no one could see inside.

"You sure your hungry for food?" Rebecca asked huskily, Kendra let out a mischievous laugh.

"Change of priorities," and slipped her tongue inside Rebecca's mouth whom responded by squeezing Kendra's bottom.

"Missed these lips," Kendra murmured, and Rebecca trembled in her arms.

"I missed you as well, six months feels like an eternity," Kendra manoeuvred so she was nearly straddling her.

"And I'd wait another six months for you." Rebecca trusted Kendra completely, and loved coming back to her knowing she would lavish her pent up feelings on her first chance she had. Rebecca broke the passionate kiss.

"I know you're dying, but we should wai-" Before she could make her point she felt Kendra's hand unbuckle her belt and travel down to her womanhood, making Rebecca lose her train of thought. "Oh God's," she gasped, starting up the car and moved them to an empty underground parking lot and let her woman show how much she loved her.

After two hours spent in the now steamy windowed car Rebecca needed a shower herself, and Kendra couldn't stop smiling, which Rebecca found quite endearing, making her feelings for Kendra stronger. "Are you happy now?" Rebecca asked teasingly.

Kendra chuckled, nodding, "That was just the warm up round," Rebecca laughed shaking her head, buttoning her uniform back up, trying to get dressed in a car is difficult.

"Alright miss eager, we have plenty of time to explore each other again for the next few days, but let's try to keep it in the bedroom next time." Kendra purred, and took her hand in hers.

"Whatever you say," Rebecca let out a soft 'humph', and pressed her lips to Kendra's again before starting the car back up, and rolled down a window.

"I'll make you dinner, you must be famished now."

Kendra nodded, "and tired, I think I'll take a nap when we get home after we eat." Rebecca backed up the car, and drove up the winding garage until pulling back onto the main road, Caprica ninety, and headed to their apartment.

By the time they got home, it was quarter to six. Rebecca shared a shower with Kendra, getting clean from head to toe, and took her time revisiting some of the pleasures Kendra administered to her. After she made dinner, rice and fish steaks from the coast, and called Kendra, who was fast asleep in the bedroom, completely exhausted.

Rebecca sat on the edge of the bed, she took one of her feet in her hands, and tickled it softly, a throaty hum escaped Kendra, and she narrowly opened her eyes, "Hey, dinner ready?" Rebecca nodded.

"You bet, coming to the table?" Kendra inhaled and yawned tiredly between the white linen sheets.

"Mm hmm, be there in a minute babe." She stretched out over the bed, trying to will herself up. Rebecca waited until Kendra dragged herself to the table, "It look's amazing, thank you," And kissed Rebecca across the small dining oak table. Kendra wolfed down the food, fighting and making love all in one day tires a person out, after light conversation Kendra wandered back to bed, and Rebecca cleaned the kitchen, taking in how little Kendra redid the apartment since her last time here six months ago. Rebecca's paintings and sculptures still stood on display proudly, giving the apartment a sort of pizzazz, and every piece told a different story. Of course Rebecca didn't paint them herself; she never had time to indulge that secret passion, but enjoyed other artist's work.

Sighing, she sat down on the leather sofa in front of the flat panel television, and turned on the news, they were recapping the day's events, nothing really interesting; the meetings with the Tauron representative would begin tomorrow morning. She reached over to the end table and picked up her wireless cell phone, or simply called a wireless. She punched in a few numbers and waited until Ken's voice filled her ear, "Kenneth Reid here, go ahead," Rebecca cleared her throat.

"Hey Ken, it's me," Ken changed his tone.

"Well how was it?" Rebecca furrowed her brows.

"How was what?" Ken chuckled, "Seeing Kendra Shaw again?" Oh right, Rebecca thought, "Instant stress reliever, she makes me happy Ken, she beat the crap out of everyone who stepped up on the fighting mat today."

He laughed, "I bet, anyways, I'm bunking in the Ocean View Hotel for the week until Commander Hall recalls us after the political stunt, politicians make me cringe."

Rebecca nodded, "I hear that, but yeah we'll get together tomorrow for lunch."

Ken sounded regretful. "Frak, sorry Rebecca, I'm meeting Colonel Belzen tomorrow for lunch, he offered to pay, but if you happen to walk through the River Walk Market I'm sure you can join us, we'll be sitting at one of the coffee shops."

Rebecca nodded, "alright, sounds like a plan, Kendra has to work tomorrow morning anyways."

Ken cleared his throat, "You know if things all go to hell tomorrow, we may be plunged into a conflict with Tauron, and..."

Rebecca rubbed her eyes, "We know where our loyalties lie, if Tauron wants' to go it alone that's their business, and I know what you are thinking, but Admiral Cain won't side with them if they break away from the Colonies. Neither will I Ken."

He replied, "Yeah I figured as much, but still, it would be a hard thing to deal with."

Rebecca leaned back into the sofa, "yes it would, but I have a feeling thing's will turn out fine, they just need to have their voices heard is all,"

"Well I wish I had your confidence Rebecca, we'll just wait and see I guess, anyways, I'm going out for a bite, I'll talk to you later yeah?"

Rebecca nodded, "Sure, see you tomorrow," and she clicked the small receive button off ending the call, and tossed the phone back onto the table. But the phone rang again; and she answered it, "Colonel Cain speaking," there was some interference on the other line, it must be an off-world call, and Rebecca guessed right.

"Ship call from Admiral Cain, standby," then heard her Aunt's voice on the other line, "How are you Rebecca?"

She leaned forward on the sofa, "auntie, this is a surprise; I'm fine, just enjoying my shore leave."

She heard her sigh on the other end, "With what's her name right? You know the one I mean, take this from me when I say you cannot let this get in the way of your future, people are watching, and expect certain things from you."

Rebecca gritted her teeth, "I know don't worry, Kendra won't hold me back."

She heard a scoff, "I've heard different, things are moving very fast, so be ready when it happens, it's a surprise. The talks will be over quickly, and Tauron will be all the better for it, with a little help from me of course."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'll be making sure our Colony get's everything it deserves, and when the talks are over report to Delphi airbase, that's all." And the line went dead. 'What the frak is going on?' Rebecca thought, and then sauntered back to the bedroom to lay down next to Kendra who slid an arm across her waist, and Rebecca realized she may not want a career in the military, and that caused a chill to crawl up her spine, but it quickly vanished with Kendra's body pressed against hers, and she fell into a deep sleep.

Rebecca woke up to the smell of cooking and fresh coffee, the scent wafted into her nostrils, and her stomach growled. 'Kendra is up' she thought, and looked over at the digital clock, which read zero seven hundred, she could hear the television reporter: "We are reporting here live on the scene from the political forum, the agenda has been shaping up to this point for the past three months. Four quorum delegates will be meeting with the President and high ranking fleet officials today to address Tauron's wish to break away from the Colonial government system. Tauron has been shedding itself from the Colonial articles and pressing for its own independent military and political system, much to the dismay of the other Colonies, who have begged for the Presidents attention. Security is quite heavy, police and government agents have the area secure and are "optimistic" that there won't be any problems. The first meeting is scheduled for nine o'clock. We'll bring you more live coverage when the delegates gather and the Presidents administration prepare for the quorum members arrival."

Rebecca stopped listening after that, and sat up on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but white men's briefs and a tight fitting white top, and she walked into the kitchen where Kendra was dressed and ready for work in her Ministry of Defence uniform. "Mm, something smells amazing." Rebecca said, and then draped her slender arms wrap around Kendra's neck, then moved her hands down her sides, grazing her breasts, Kendra grinned, then Rebecca pressed her smooth soft lips into the side of her neck.

Kendra smiled closing her eyes, and then opened them, "Well after last night, I wanted to make you something." Rebecca tilted her head, leaning around to kiss her girlfriend. They tried their best to keep the relationship as private as possible, being who they are however made that exceptionally difficult. So far they managed without too much comment, but the rumours were plenty.

"I can't wait." Kendra motioned for Rebecca to sit. Rebecca bit her bottom lip, and then looked out the large glass windows' overlooking the ocean, the apartment was thirty stories up on ocean view way. When Rebecca was not out in space serving her tours, she was here with Kendra, who worked in the ministry, only ten blocks away. Rebecca grinned, then lifted Kendra up off the ground instead, holding her in her arms, Kendra laughed.

"First, let's eat, you naughty girl." Rebecca blushed slightly, and then kissed her before setting her down.

"So you think Tauron may accept the Presidents offer?" Kendra asked as she walked around the impressive kitchen, oak cabinets with marble tiles with a center island where the stoves and burners were located, and the oak dining table with matching chairs. When it came to politics they were of the same mind, and tried to stay out of it as much as possible, but inevitably having to deal with it they had to be involved in some way.

"Yes, but it has to be done gracefully. Admiral Cain will play a vital part in the negotiations, but I am sure it will be resolved peacefully." Kendra dished out the results of her cooking, eggs Benedict, fresh fruit and coffee, Rebecca's mouth watered. Kendra set down Rebecca's plate in front of her.

"Eggs may still be a little runny, but that's how you like it." Rebecca grinned, and then waited until Kendra was ready to eat, and they ate together.

"I know you haven't really spent much time on Tauron, I still think you haven't been there. I think I'm going to cash in some shore leave I've been saving up, and I want you to come with me." Kendra raised a brow, and then chewed her food, swallowing before answering.

"I really would like to go and see your home Rebecca, but you know the press will not leave us alone if we try to do anything like that now, a month ago we could have gotten away with it. Were the celebrities of the month, well at least Doctor Baltar steals the limelight away from us. And, I have to work Rebecca." She stabbed the fork into a piece of fruit, raising it to her mouth, and chewed it a couple of times. Rebecca looked down, the press were not a problem, they were focused on this historic political problem, and would not notice two known officers slip away together.

"I know it may look suspicious, but it's none of their frakkin' business." Kendra smiled pointing her fork slightly at her.

"Now you sound like me when we first got together. Look, if we do go, they will notice." She cleared her throat and mimicked a reporter, "Colonel Rebecca Cain daughter of Seraph Cain and ministry officer Kendra Shaw, daughter of Marta Shaw, have been known to have an explicit relationship and are going to Tauron during this political crisis between Caprica and Tauron, why would they do that?" She dropped the make believe microphone with a small smirk. "We will be scrutinized heavily, and it will just be another headache we have to deal with."

She was right, sometimes she despised being a member of the Cain family, which Kendra knew, and hated also having to sacrifice their personal lives for appearances. She wanted some kind of life away from the military and political fields. "Well darling," She reached over and brushed a loose lock of hair behind Kendra's ear, "we should go after everyone is happy." Kendra kissed the palm of Rebecca's hand, musing.

"I suppose so, alright. I can figure out a plan to get some time off at work." The two finished their breakfast, and then Rebecca retreated back into their room.

Rebecca stared at herself in the mirror in their large bathroom, she wondered why Kendra really loved her, was it her looks, her standing, or her, the person behind the military mask. She decided it was her, but the other things no doubt contributed to it, it was only natural. Kendra came up behind Rebecca, and stood close to her side with an arm wrapped around her waist. "What's wrong babe?"

Rebecca shook her head, "I don't know, just, nervous about something I guess."

She fingered her hair then, and Kendra pressed, "Bout what?" Rebecca turned her head to look at her,

"My Aunt, she said she had a big surprise for me after the affair between the Colonies is over. It's making me worry; I don't want something I didn't earn on my own." She breathed.

Kendra rested her chin on her right shoulder, sighing, and adding, "A battlestar right?" Rebecca couldn't answer, if that happened...

Rebecca answered quickly, "I don't think so."

Kendra looked down, "There is something I have to tell you." Before she could answer, Rebecca's wireless rang, she muttered, walked back out into the living room, and then lifted the small phone to her ear.

"Rebecca Cain speaking," Kendra followed her out, arms crossed, Rebecca listened intently. "You have to be... then its official then... yes, I understand, of course, goodbye sir." She clicked the receiver and wretched her hands, a tide of sickness hitting her, she had been promoted, and breakfast made itself back out as she ran back into the bathroom diving head first for the toilet with Kendra right on her heels.

After the contents of her stomach were empty, and she stopped shaking, she rinsed out her mouth and faced a very worried looking Lieutenant. "Commander Hall has been honourably discharged as Commanding officer of the _Ulysse__s _due to cancer, and I'm to report to Delphi airbase in two days to receive my Commander stars by the President of the Colonies." It took a minute for the news to sink into Kendra, and she sat down next to Rebecca.

"So you knew Commander Hall was ill Becca?"

She nodded, "Yes, but I didn't know it was that bad, he has been sick for the past eight weeks aboard ship, but that may be why we came to Caprica, he must have known I was going to take his place."

Kendra's voice cracked, and her eyes glistened with oncoming tears, "And, what will you do?" At that moment, Rebecca decided.

She took Kendra's hands into her own, "I love you enough to give up everything I've done over the years in the Military,"

Kendra shut her eyes, a tear fell freely splashing onto the bathroom tile. "I don't want to stand in the way, this is bigger than me. I... can't be the cause of you resigning from the military."

Rebecca shook her head, "It would be the easy choice wouldn't it? I know you Kendra, and you want me to stay deep down."

Kendra let out a bitter laugh, "You do know me, but, remember I promised you I wouldn't get in the way when we first got together, how our work will always take precedence over anything else. But... no it's stupid, and risky, and goes against what we agreed."

Rebecca sighed, "Out with it," Kendra's lips twitched into a faint smile.

"I was going to ask you and it was only a matter of time before this happened, is that I should ask for a transfer to _Ulysses_." Kendra tilted her head to look into Rebecca's eyes with all seriousness, "As Commander, you can accept anyone into your crew as you see fit, and I could be with you." That was a risky gamble indeed, if internal affairs caught onto that Rebecca would have to resign or even face charges for knowingly accepting a person whom she was involved with to continue the relationship aboard ship, which would not fly.

"I don't know how it could ever work, IA would be crawling up our asses looking for any evidence to nail us for fraternization, and they would probably ask other crewmen to keep an eye on us."

Kendra shrugged, "They don't have proof now, we live together, so what, were roommates, and we never kiss openly in public, they can only suspect, nothing else." 'My Kendra, so passionate' Rebecca thought.

"True, but people will know without, really knowing you know?" And they both burst out laughing at the choice of words. Rebecca nodded, "It could work, if we are, and I stress this greatly, extremely careful. But what about the ministry, I thought you love it there?"

Kendra shrugged, "In all honesty I had no plans of staying there, but build up my file to move onto something better, and this may as well be it." Rebecca stood, still in her underwear, and Kendra enjoyed the view from the cute grin she had.

Kendra laughed, "Well, I'm late for work now, that's a first. I'll request the transfer today, see you later "Commander"." She emphasized the word with a funny expression, "Get your cute butt dressed, you'll catch a cold, I'll see you after work," And kissed Rebecca's cheek before heading for the door. The range of emotions human's go through sometimes amazed Rebecca, now feeling euphoric with excitement, she gets everything in one big shiny package called _Ulysses_Could it really be this easy?

The elevator finally hit ground level, and Rebecca was glad to feel the fresh warm air kiss her skin accompanied with the afternoon sun chasing away the nausea and second thoughts. How she could tell Ken about the new development she didn't know, but telling him would definitely cause protest. "Much better now," Rebecca said aloud, she wore her civvies, jeans with a collared shirt with another t-shirt beneath, unbuttoned, and striped.

She walked to the waterfront sidewalk and made her way through the park which stretched around another two blocks. She arrived at the River walk Market and passed a few cafe's, Rebecca stopped when she heard her name being called, and there sitting in uniform with another officer was Major Kenneth Reid, "Rebecca!" She waved, coming closer.

Colonel Jurgen Belzen sat with his ankle across his knee sipping on fine blend coffee and greeted her. "Colonel, nice day for a stroll isn't it?" he smiled disarmingly, and Rebecca shook Jurgen's hand.

"Mr. Belzen, good to see you again." Rebecca said.

"Please, pull up a chair." She did so and pulled up closely around the small coffee table.

"So how are Elizabeth and Courtney, Colonel? It's been awhile last I saw them," Rebecca asked, crossing her legs.

Jurgen nodded, "Good good, keeping their mother busy between work and home. Courtney is all over the place with sports, and Elizabeth is reading quite a bit now, I see two opposites which make the whole stronger." He smiled, "Anyways, I need to get going, debriefings from the meetings will begin soon, Major, a pleasure as always," he nodded to Rebecca, "See you around." And he walked into the passing crowd.

Ken looked at her, shaking his head, "Hell even I still can't believe you and Kendra," he grinned, and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Well major, the heart works in wonderful and mysterious ways."

Ken laughed, "Yeah I guess so, at least you two keep it private" Ken then leaned forward elbows on the table, "We did it!" he exasperated with joy, "All that frakking hard work has paid off Rebecca, we've done it, just like we planned."

Rebecca pursed her lips nodding, then shrugged off her nervousness, "Yeah but, Kendra and I are... pretty serious, and she wants a transfer to _Ulysses_."

Ken blinked, "What?"

Rebecca nodded, "I know Ken, this wasn't a part of the plan I assure you, but I love her too much to let her go."

Ken stared at her not believing his ears, then stiffened his features, "Look, we earned this, together, hell we deserve it, we have busted our asses for years working towards this moment! And now you want to throw it away over ... a relationship that is doomed to failure! And bring it onto a warship!" Ken regretted his last words; he didn't mean it to sound so harsh and personal, and Rebecca did not look impressed.

Ken tried to smooth it over, "I'm sorry Rebecca, that is not my place, I shouldn't have went off like that I just... put my life on hold to reach this point, and now my closest comrade may ruin us both over her... personal life." Rebecca was torn; his words rang loudly and clearly.

She knew he was right, but she still couldn't refuse Kendra, "This is... a very difficult choice, but it will be fine."

Ken sighed in frustration, trying to find a way to dissuade her. "Listen to what you are saying; you think it will be fine sure, but when Colonial Internal Affairs comes knocking you'll be publicly humiliated not to mention charged with consensual fraternization and busted back to God's know what rank. We've been working every day for over half a decade, preparing for this, we've worked harder than anyone in Battlestar group eighty nine. And now you just want to forget it all, like it never happened, I can't frakking believe this Rebecca... I have to go, call me later when you come to your senses," And then he muttered, "God's damn-it."

He stormed off pissed to high heaven, leaving Rebecca sitting alone, and she looked to the ground, sometimes Ken had to set her straight, but still Rebecca couldn't accept it. She sat for there for another hour, and when she leaved the cafe' she had a splintering headache.

By the time she got back home it was dark out, she collapsed onto the sofa; Kendra wouldn't be home for another hour. Tired from the day's endeavours, Rebecca turned on the T.V., a female reporter with blonde hair and a bubbling personality talked quickly.

"Today's negotiations have come to a close, and Tauron has given ground, accepting many of the Presidents generous offers and new trade sanctions, which will give Tauron more freedom with their economic process and in so giving them a solid independent standing among the other Colonies, without risk of conflict. Marta Shaw was credited for outstanding negotiating skills along with Admiral Helena Cain, a native of Tauron, for her keen insight of the military. Tomorrow negotiations will continue, and should conclude soon at this fast paced and historic gathering, this is Sarah Aveena channel eight news."

Commercials began to play, and Rebecca muted it. She had to decide right now, Kendra, or her future as a Battlestar Commander, and as if the clouds cleared in her mind, she realized how much of a fool she has been. She walked into her bedroom and pulled out her Military duffle, and began to pack.

"I'm sorry Kendra." She brought her wireless to her ear, and Ken picked up on the other side. "I've been an idiot Ken, I'm so sorry, I'm packing now, and leaving her a note... it's terribly shallow of me I know, but I have to just get away, I have worked too hard to pass this up, like you said,"

It took a moment before Ken replied, "Alright, I'm in room sixteen at the Ocean View Hotel, I'll get an extra bed in here. Look Rebecca, I'm sorry I shouted at you but, you really needed the cobwebs knocked out of your head."

Rebecca closed her eyes and nearly growled, "Alright Ken, I get it. You were right, and I was wrong, let's just leave it at that alright?" She heard him sigh, "Alright skipper, see you soon." And the line went dead, and too her horror, she heard Kendra behind her, and turned, seeing her standing in the bed room door entrance, leaning against the frame, staring blankly at Rebecca.

Several tears fell, and she started breathing heavily, this would not end well Rebecca thought, and she tried to talk but Kendra stopped her, "Don't even start Rebecca. How could you, how could you do this to me? We've been together for two years, and I've been loyal and patient! Waiting for you between your tours, and the only thing I had to show for it are letters, which is it." She was breathing very hard now, tears falling down her face, Rebecca felt a tinge of fear, she knew Kendra could really hurt her if she wanted too.

Rebecca's mouth parted slightly, her own heart breaking in two, "I'm so sorry Kend-"

She screamed then, "NO! A note... a frakking note! Is that what you would leave me to explain your escape to a better life, leaving me behind in the dirt? My mother's dying of cancer! And now you are leaving me as well!" She broke down, sliding down to the floor, motioning weakly with her hands as she cried, and Rebecca tried to approach her, completely heartbroken for her, it was too late now to change anything, the wheels had begun to spin, and nothing could make this better, she has hurt Kendra deeply, and she knew it.

The news of her mother's sickness made Rebecca despise herself in that moment, she was leaving just when Kendra needed her the most, and she felt her own tears welling up. "I'm so sorry Kendra... I'm so sorry, forgive me," Rebecca walked closer, but Kendra launched herself upwards, Rebecca reeled back thinking she was going to attack her, but she stormed into the apartment, knocking over furniture and smashing some of Rebecca's priceless art, which strangely enough, didn't bother her in the slightest. The only thing she cared about at the moment was seeing her most trusted and closest companion take out her grief and loss on anything she could see, avoiding her.

"Get your things and get out... I can't see you right now I... I..." She found another corner amidst smashed vases and strewn kitchen utensils, and sobbed until she couldn't anymore, Rebecca grabbed what she needed, and quickly made her exit, beginning to cry as well. Once Rebecca was gone, Kendra reached into her uniform pocket, pulling out the transfer papers, she read over the line again that mattered to her the most, the thing that she couldn't wait to tell Rebecca about, "Transfer approved," and screamed tearing it into pieces, and vowed never to be hurt again, she stomped to the liquor cabinet, and pulled out a couple bottles of Ambrosia.

Ever since Commander Hall told Rebecca who relayed it to Ken that they would be staying on Caprica for an unknown amount of time made it clear that something big was about to happen, the milestone in his career that would set them on the path they always dreamed, and when Rebecca told him she may bring along a woman she was involved with was simple career suicide. 'What the hell was she thinking? She should have broken it off months ago.' He thought grimly, he didn't care Rebecca was gay, she was his closest friend, and he cared about her, but when her judgement gets clouded he always had to step in and set her back on the right track.

His thoughts were broken when he heard a knock at the door, he sat up from the chair he was occupying and unbolted the door, seeing a wreck of a woman standing in front of him, her face stained with tears and mascara, a mask of pain contorted her face.

He looked at her and pursed his lips, "Come in," Rebecca did so, and simply sat down on the extra bed, staring blankly ahead. Ken shut the door, and ran a hand over his mouth, he would have to calm her down. He sat next to her, and put an arm around her, "I hurt her Ken, so bad... I hurt myself..." 'This will be a long night' he thought, and then rubbed her arms.

"Easy there, it's going to be alright, trust me. Rebecca, I know you two were quite serious, and for a second there, I really thought you would bring her along but... we both know it could not have worked out, you being a Commander of a warship, people depend on their commanding officers more then they realize, and if the crew suspected such a thing you would be a laughing stock for jokes at their expense, you don't want that believe me."

Rebecca shuddered, leaning against Ken. "I just, wish it ended better... she heard our entire conversation."

Ken shook his head then sighed, "Oh frak..."

Rebecca nodded, "Yeah, she thought I was just running away without a second thought."

"Yeah that's rough, but hey, we got each other still, you and me all the way to the top remember?" He offered her a smile, and she managed a weak twitch of her lips.

"I realize now I may have been scared. Scared to commit to something unfamiliar to me, and maybe deep down I knew I would run away from her one day."

Ken kissed the side of her head, "I know, it hurts like hell, but that will pass, eventually. But look, were set, were on our way, and this is a time to celebrate." He got up and walked over to the hotels mini-bar, and chose a bottle of Ambrosia. He raised it showing her, "I'll make you a bet, by the time were done drinking this bottle, we're going to feel a hell of a lot better."

Rebecca couldn't help but laugh, "Jerk," Ken scoffed then feigned looking hurt, "Rebecca Cain am I ever, now come on skipper, when this bottle is half way done, I'm taking you out, my treat." She shook her head looking at him, realizing how lucky she was to have a friend like Kenneth Reid, the one person who knew what buttons to push to make her feel better, other than Kendra perhaps, but she put that thought out of her mind, and the two future command officers went out for a night of fun.

The next three day's played out as Rebecca imagined it, Tauron accepted the Presidents fair and generous proposals, and Rebecca was now rehearsing her acceptance speech for the _Ulysses_ at the political forum senate chambers, she had never been so nervous in her entire life, but Ken stood by her side which gave her the strength to go on after a devastating loss in Kendra.

"You look great, no wrinkles in the uniform," Ken lightly joked.

"Yeah, you think? The President and, my God's some of the Admiralty are here... and..." Ken squeezed her shoulder.

"You'll do fine, just remember the bullet points, that's it, oh and keep your eyes above the crowd no matter what." Rebecca kept nodding, trying to breathe slowly.

"Right, eyes above the crowd, bullet points, shake the Presidents hand, easy enough, yeah." She tapped her foot nervously.

Admiral Cain came up behind to stand next to Rebecca, "You're on in five minutes." She smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in her uniform, "I am so, proud of you, congratulations. You have done this on your own, believe me it was hard keeping Seraph's paw's out of your business, but I managed."

Rebecca was always concerned with that factor, her bastard of a father tried anything to get her attention, and Rebecca hated him with a feral passion. "I hope he isn't here."

Admiral Cain nodded, "Not a chance, he's too busy making cubits and probably forgot," Rebecca nodded, that sounded just like him, she waited until she heard her name called.

"And now with great pleasure, I present to you Commander Rebecca Cain of the battlestar _Ulysses_," President Adar announced, and Rebecca walked onto the stage between the twelve flags of the Colonies, Admiral Corman stood crisply at attention along with Ken and Admiral Cain between the flags and the podium. The senate chambers were massive, and were filled to the brim with politicians and military personal, many from _Ulysses_.

The president smiled warmly extending his hand, and Rebecca shook it firmly. Kendra instantly faded from her thoughts as she stood behind the podium, dozens of cameras flashed and she blinked with light spots momentarily burned in her vision, 'frakking great' she thought, 'blinded by the press. ' She cleared her throat, her speech paper sitting in front of her, easy to read, and she looked across the rows of men and woman, and her eyes widened, then looked down at the words, and began to recite them.

"Thank you President Adar, members of the senate, and of course the Colonial Military, Admiral Corman and Admiral Cain. I humbly accept this prestigious honor that has been granted to me, but not without a hard road travelled. I intend to bring my passion and devotion and apply it as Commander of the _Ulysse__s _to make it one of the finest crewed warships in the fleet. Now as I assume command a lot will be expected, and I promise I will deliver that much more. I may be young, but I assure you, my resolve and unflinching devotion to duty, honor, and service, will be a driving force in my Command, and will rise to any occasion that may be presented. I will stand strong to my crew, to my people, to everyone relying on the Colonial fleet for their protection and safety; I will stand strong through any challenge, and accept any consequences this oath brings. I'd like to take a moment now to honor Commander Gregory Hall, a man who has served with the military for nearly fifty years, a man who fought in and survived the first Cylon war. But some battles cannot be won, and in this I will ask everyone gathered here to take a moment to acknowledge his sacrifice, and unending loyalty to the Twelve Colonies of Kobol."

The great room went silent, and Rebecca waited for twenty seconds before continuing, "We remember the fallen, their deeds spared us a terrible fate, and we cannot forget the reasons why. Many Commanders before, and after me, have stood and will stand where I am now, brave men and women willing to take on the burden of upholding the preservation of the Twelve Colonies and pledge their lives to a cause greater then themselves, as I do now. The future is always in motion, and the time has come for me to fulfill my promises and serve in the way I describe, history will have to be the judge of my actions from this day forward, thank you all." Rebecca stood back, and the crowd erupted into thunderous applause, and Ken never felt such pride for his charismatic friend, Rebecca had taken the gold with that speech, the proof was apparent.

She shook the Presidents hand again, then the Admirals, and left the stage with her XO as rehearsed. Now back stage she nearly vomited, but kept her composure, Ken walked with her outside for some fresh air. "After all these years together, I have to say Rebecca, you still inspire me." Ken said in all seriousness, and Rebecca took a deep breath, and nodded, "You and me to the end," Ken smiled, "So say we all."

**Present time, ****Battlestar**_**Pegasus**_**, operations.**

Memories, the one thing anyone can fall back on, and contemplate, 'Should I have done something better? Acted a certain way? Made certain choices?' These are common questions asked over and over when regret grips the mind, when everything else comes crashing down, here at the end of the world, Rebecca felt all of their time was running out. Human beings may not be worth saving after all, looking at everything that has been done, so much, and so little to show for it.

"Forgive us..." She murmured, closing her eyes, unsure who she was asking exactly, the Cylons, the God's, or herself. She didn't realize someone close to her was standing next to her now, gripping her arms.

"Hey skipper, you alright?" Rebecca looked into Ken's dark eyes, and she shook her head.

"I don't know Ken, looking back, I see our lives and what could have been, but knowing the Cylons would slaughter the human race, were they wrong?"

Ken sighed, "Maybe, maybe not, I think about it a lot myself, in all honesty, we may have had it coming, but you have to look at in a different way. Killing billions of humans is not the answer to the Cylons crisis of purpose, in that they were wrong Rebecca; it's a horrific evil that they have done to us, and most didn't deserve it. The Cylons were a perilous mistake, one we have paid for, and will continue to pay for. All we can do now is keep going, and hope, that somewhere out there is an answer for us, one that will bring whatever is left of us some peace, whether it be death, or something else."

Rebecca exhaled deeply, feeling the onset of emotion, "I have tried blaming the Cylon's Ken, but I see it clearly now, the only ones to blame are ourselves. We created them, we enslaved them, wanting easy lives while machines did all our dirty work for us."

Ken nodded gravely, "Your right, but it still doesn't change the fact they are our enemies, and what they have done cannot be forgiven, billions dead, a dozen worlds destroyed, it's beyond any human grasp to comprehend such ruthless wanton destruction. I only hope no one else out there in the galaxy, will ever have to endure such a thing as we have."

Rebecca nodded, "Thinking of such things is futile now isn't it, we are at war, and we will continue the fight until the end."

Ken nodded his head, "Damn straight skipper, we'll take out as many of those synthetic pieces of trash as we can. But that's enough, come on, time to go home sir."

Rebecca pushed off the operations table; "Kendra is alive."

Ken looked down, "Yeah, I noticed, are you going to talk to her?"

Rebecca looked at him, "I thought you didn't want me to look back?"

Ken snorted, "Spare me; it's the end of the world, time to make peace with whatever and whoever you can before it's our time to join the rest of humanity."

Rebecca smirked, "Grim yet effective Colonel."

Ken laughed bitterly, "I'm just a realist, you'll have time to talk to her later I'm sure, but in the meantime, we have a ship to run."

Rebecca rolled her shoulders and neck, "Yes sir," and the two left operations and made their way down to the hanger deck, Val was chatting with some of the deck crew and Viper Pilots before he saw his Commanding officer, he said his farewells and climbed into the Raptor to pilot them back home.

Rebecca tossed and turned in her sleep, unsettling dreams from the attacks, walking down the body lined hanger deck, seeing her crew dead at her feet, was the worst nightmare any Commanding officer had to endure, their ghosts. Rebecca jolted upright, sweat beading her body, and the faces of the dead flashed before her, she held her chest, sobbing, "Lord's of Kobol, please help me." She shakily said aloud, and walked to her private head, and looked at herself in the mirror.

The weeks that have passed have taken its toll on her, her eye lids were black and baggy, and her fair skin paler. Gray hairs began to show through the black, and Rebecca realized this is how it feels to be worn out, and it wasn't even the beginning of a long nightmare, and that terrified Rebecca, how long before her own humanity faded away leaving nothing but the festering rage of searing hatred, and nothing but a grim death to look forward too, she screamed out loud. Banging fists were heard at the door, and Rebecca wrapped her silk housecoat around herself and walked to the door of her quarters.

She unlocked the door, and Sergeant Major Williams had a look of concern on his face, "Sir, are you alright?" He looked her over then around inside her quarters.

Rebecca coughed, "Fine just, bad dreams,"

He nodded, "Were here all night sir, if you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask," He said, and Rebecca nodded, appreciating his concern, knowing her crew was loyal to her gave her comfort.

"Thank you Major, I'll be fine," He tried to give her a small smile, which looked more like a frown, and locked the door for her. Rebecca walked back into her bathroom, she lifted up her bra and looked at her chest in the mirror, the bruises from the first Cylon attack were still there, but fading, and Rebecca always felt a sharp pain when she took a deep breath, Doctor Barsec said it may likely be a splintered bone fragment pressing into one of her lungs or muscles, and added he couldn't do anything about it without surgery, and Rebecca decided to live with it. Calming down now, she peeled off her sweaty sleeping garments and sat in the shower for an hour.

Rebecca didn't get any sleep by the time Major Samantha Vash came knocking at her door, "Enter," Rebecca said loudly, and the Major came into her quarters.

"Good morning sir, no problems to report from mid-watch, and the detailed orders for the Raptor Recon are in hand, here you are sir," She handed the dossier to Rebecca, and she set it down on her glass table, opening it, and browsed quickly over the information.

"Take a seat Major," Samantha blinked, "Sir?" Rebecca looked up at her, "Let's go over the details together, I think it would do you some good to be more involved with missions aboard ship instead of being the go to officer for every station in CIC, now that Hoskins is dead, you have to take over his duties as well."

Samantha twitched an eyebrow, "Yes sir." And she sat down across from Rebecca; she decided to put her to use.

"Looking over this nebula, and seeing the systems here, what do you think would be the best route navigating these radioactive clusters between system delta one, two, and three."

She watched as the Major picked up the files, looking over them, "These systems are dead sir, to our eyes, the Cylons may be able to resist high frequencies of certain radiation and be able to move freely through them, my suggestion would be to send one Raptor only to decrease the chances of exposure to other Raptor crews that are supposed to accompany them." Rebecca smirked, she always knew Samantha was a bright officer; she had short red hair with hazelnut eyes to compliment her hair color, a certain distinct beauty in her own right. Rebecca waited until she finished.

"The _Ulysses _would be safe here, grid six seven, carom nine one three four, the EMI threshold before the binary suns radiation won't be able to cook us like an egg, sir." Rebecca nodded her head, impressed.

"Well done Major, relay this to Colonel Reid, and inform the CAG to begin the operation." Major Vash gathered the files and neatly set them back; she rose and saluted, "Aye sir," and left Rebecca's quarters. Rebecca crossed her legs and arms as she sat comfortably, and decided to make a round of the ship.

Every minute Val hoped the Cylon prisoner would give up the information Colonel Fisk said their Cylon interrogator would uncover, which would be enough to convince the Admiral to take down the _Voroc_. Val was standing overlooking the podium in the pilot ready room, the faces of dozens of pilots watching him.

"The risk of radiation poisoning will decrease with only a single Raptor crew for each system to be searched, make your sweeps then jump back. However, if you do encounter the Cylons, do not engage, keep a safe distance and report back, understood? Good. Now, Raptor crews report to your stations, and back up crews, good hunting out there." They stood up when Val stepped down from the podium, and the ready room began to empty. Val gathered the briefings and headed down to the hanger deck.

Major Vash entered CIC and stood next to Colonel Reid as acting second, and handed him the mission dossier and repeated what she told the Commander. "Very well Major, spool up the FTL and jump the ship, launch reconnaissance Raptors and hold position at the new co-ordinates when we arrive."

The Major walked over to the navigation computer, and spoke into her headset, "Jumping in five minutes, all personal prepare for combat jump, Raptor crews be ready for mission updates," She waited until counting down from ten seconds, and the _Ulysses_ folded into space. On the other side the gaseous nebula swirled green and red, and the Raptors exited both flight pods jumping to their respective objectives among the systems. Good to her word, the ship systems functioned normally while keeping a safe distance, and they waited now for the return of their pilots on a snipe hunt.

Val hated flying through nebulas, it wreaked havoc on DRADIS and communications the further one traverses through it, Blackball acted as his ECO. "You know I don't like the rumours' I keep hearing about Admiral Cain, and our own Commander, those two are related right? I don't know if fighting for the rest of my life is something to look forward too."

Val glanced at him in the corner of his eye, "We don't have much of a choice, and all we can do is stay strong to each other."

Blackball nodded, "I got your back Captain."

Val smirked, "Alright let's focus on the task at hand, we're entering system Delta one, begin long range sweeps."

Blackball hit a few keys, "Sweep zero one commencing, hopefully the Cylons left behind some trace signatures, but it will be hard as hell to pick up with all the radiation being hurled around."

Val watched his DRADIS readout, and then cast his gaze back through the cockpit window in time to avoid smashing into a massive bulk of floating debris coming at them at breakneck speed, "HOLY SHIT!" Val nearly snapped the stick off trying to avoid crashing into it, but winged it, scraping along the hull until the ship came free. Val found himself breathing hard. That was too close, and Blackball checked the systems, but not before thanking the God's in a quick prayer.

"It could have been a number of things sir... but it looks like the nebula is definitely frakking with scanners now." Val shut his eyes and took a deep breath, why couldn't anything go smoothly?

"I'm turning us around," Val came up behind the metal object, which was horrendously twisted with sharp edges pointing outwards, and black.

"What the frak is that? Looks like a space station, its seen better days." Blackball commented, seeing it through the cockpit window. Val just stared at it, not sure what to make of it, all he knew was it was definitely ancient; it continued its course sloppily, probably trapped in a gravity field from a planet or something else.

"Start running scans on that thing Blackball, and take some pictures to show off to the fleet," He swivelled his chair facing the control board.

"Aye sir," He began to run a scan, and the results came back quickly, "Sir it's of human design no question, readouts show metal fatigue and damage from small arms fire, remote explosives. And the carbon dating takes it back two thousand years."

Val blinked, two thousand years? "That can't be right... run another scan," Blackball did so, "Same results sir," Val narrowed his eyes, how could that be possible?

"I'm not even going to guess how this floating piece of junk got out here, but it looks like it was purposely scuttled. Let's leave it to someone back in the fleet to figure out, let's continue the mission," Blackball was about to protest, but shrugged, "Yes sir, beginning sweep two."

**Battlestar**_**Ulysses**_

Rebecca made her way back to CIC, the familiar swish of air escaping the pressure doors filled her ears as she passed through to stand next to her officers. "Sit-rep Colonel," Ken raised a brow and nodded, leaning on the console.

"We're expecting them back any minute now, but something else you should know sir," Rebecca rubbed her chin, "What's that Colonel?"

The Major and the Colonel exchanged glances, "The Admiral's interrogator has turned up some... disturbing information relating to Jagar. But that's not the worst of it." Rebecca then looked at Ken.

"What happened?" The Major took a step forward closer to the console.

"Our prisoner was killed sir," 'That's just frakking fantastic; he was not given permission to execute the prisoner,' Rebecca thought angrily.

"What the frak happened down there? No wait, first of all, get Lieutenant Thorne up here right now, he better have a damned good explanation for this."

Ken frowned, "He already explained it to me sir, and you just missed him. He said he had no choice, when the Cylon told him what he wanted to know he went berserk, snapping off the restraints like twigs and attacking him, forcing the marines to shoot. Here is what he brought us." Ken handed her a file with papers in it, she opened it, and read over the words carefully.

When she finished reading the report, she thought of Jagar as the cause to further lower the human race, the horror's he has forced onto other's will be avenged, he was just like a Cylon now. "My God's, he led twenty two ships to that planet?"

Ken nodded gravely, "And willingly worked with Cylons to do it. He has to be stopped, if these co-ordinates are correct, then he is planning some sort of attack against us while he hides there."

Rebecca gritted her teeth in anger, that monster cannot continue to exist. "When the recon mission is concluded, were leaving this sector and reporting back to the _Pegasus_ this evidence is irrefutable, and I'll make sure finding this bastard our top priority." The two officers nodded, and Rebecca felt ashamed, how could a human do such things to his own kind? Jagar was a special kind of evil now, one that was simply out of control and had to be put to an end. Rebecca swore she would be the one to see it through.

"Sir, recon Raptors have returned," The speakers filled with the voices of the pilots.

"This is Raven to _Ulysses_, no trace of Cylon activity in the Delta one system, but we ran into something strange, some kind of ancient space station, what's left of it anyways."

The Major replied, "Copy Raven, you are cleared to land, welcome back,"

"Will-co _Ulysse__s_, coming home," Val navigated the Raptor into the hanger pod, and touched down on a landing pad, which then lowered with a hiss down into hanger deck, the other Raptors followed.

"Let's debrief the CAG, then have him debrief the other Raptor crews, see what we turned up." Ken said, and Major Vash nodded.

"Aye aye sir," and picked up a phone, "Captain Bonen report to operations for debrief and orders."

Rebecca crossed her arms, "Colonel you have the deck, I'll debrief the CAG, see that a jump is plotted back to the standby co-ordinates, hopefully _Pegasus_ will be in range."

Ken replied, "Yes, sir, Major, make it happen,"

She saluted, "Sir," and began her calculations. Rebecca walked into the operations room, and Val was already waiting, she handed him the folder and told him to take a look, and he seemed relieved.

"Captain, anything you want to tell me?" Val cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

"Uh no sir, everything is fine, I'm just glad we found out where Jagar is, despite the cost."

Rebecca sighed, "I didn't plan on having a source of information turn up dead, there is something more to the Lieutenants story then he lets on, but he's the Admiral's man, and I don't want an incident on record." Val twitched, she would ignore murder? Val corrected himself, he isn't human, and you can't murder something that isn't human, right?

He shook it off, "I'll debrief the squadron commanders and officers, and we'll be ready when we report back."

Rebecca tapped her fingers on the table, "Very well, carry on Captain." Val saluted, and when he was alone in the hall he leaned up against the bulkhead and nearly screamed. The whole situation was madness, why this had to happen kept repeating itself over and over, after a time he composed himself and continued to the pilot ready room.

The Major plotted the jump in good time, and the _Ulysses _jumped back from a successful mission, they held position until they contacted the _Pegasus_. "Sir we have a secure channel open go ahead." The Major said, and Rebecca spoke into the station phone.

"Admiral this is _Ulysses_ actual, we have completed our mission and have discovered intelligence on the pirate leader Jagar, we have his position now sir, I request a mission recall to pursue him." The reply took a moment, and had some static.

"Well done on the recon mission, but I cannot return until my own objective has been accomplished, since you are so convinced he is such a threat, then you have new orders, pursue and destroy him at any costs, spare no resources Commander."

Rebecca wasn't sure how to react to that aggressive statement, and just said the first words that came to mind, "Yes sir, thank you sir." And she placed the phone back into the receiver.

Ken looked at her, "Well?"

Rebecca pursed her lips slightly, "We have orders to search out and destroy the _Voroc_, at any costs."

Ken seemed surprised, "She didn't give it a second thought before, and now she wants us to risk our lives?"

Rebecca wasn't in the mood, "That's enough Colonel, we have our orders, and he needs to be taken down,"

Ken conceded, "You're right, I'll organize a battle plan with the CAG," Rebecca nodded, "Very well, that's all for now," Colonel Reid saluted, and then headed down to find Raven.

"That was the weirdest thing I've seen out here yet, I've heard of scientists discovering ancient debris before but, nothing like that." Val sat on the edge of his Raptor, going over the shut down checklist and reviewing the scans, he was half-listening to Blackball.

"Uh-huh," Blackball leaned closer, "I just overheard Tower and Ballista, when I went over to check out something on my Viper, were going after the pirates."

Val stopped writing, and then looked up to Tuckers face, "This is going to be one hell of a fight hey Captain? Those boys looked tougher then commando's," 'they are commando's' Val thought grimly, the worst kind.

"Alright let me finish this checklist and we'll get some chow before the de-briefings," Val stood up just as Colonel Reid approached him.

"Officer on deck!" Tucker stated before saluting and standing crisply at attention.

Ken walked up to Val, "At ease men, Captain, were going to the operations room to plan an op."

Val tilted his head, "Yes sir," and the two made their way to operations to plan their attack on the _Voroc_.

**Acheron Kappa, **_**Voroc**_** staging ground. **

Jagar sat with his feet on his expensive metal desk, and looked over the two men before him, "There's a reason, you're both alive, and can you guess why that is?" He looked at each mans battered face in turn, "Of course not, you know why? Because I'm the one who carries the weight of our deeds, our actions reflect upon me, and I take the heat for it."

His face became red with anger, "If you ever pilfer ship stores again, you'll be shot and thrown out the base airlock to turn into an ice sculpture," He then swivelled around and looked out across the frozen barren landscape through his office window, their base of operations with a population of ten thousand, all consisting of murderers and pirates, all banding together for their common cause of survival now that the Cylons declared their arrangement forfeit.

Jagar has been laying low since he learned that the _Ulysses_ survived along with another battlestar. The base was stationed on an icy planetoid with a breathable atmosphere, but temperatures so cold it would freeze anyone outside without protective environment suites. He knew Rebecca would be looking for him, and made preparations in case of an attack, from the Colonials or the Cylons.

He got up, ordered two of his roughest goon's to follow him, and headed to the operations center of the base. Snake was looking over the defence plan. "We picked up an unknown signature five hundred clicks of relay A-two, and from the size it must be a baseship or battlestar."

Jagar licked his teeth noisily, then picked up a station phone, "This is the boss, the Colonial's are coming for us, execute silent condition one, all men to their stations, let's show these frakkers who they are dealing with." And he slammed the phone back into the receiver.

"Back to the _Voroc_, were leaving this system, they can slaughter everyone else for all I frakkin' care." And they left toward the docking bay.

The _Ulysses_ was holding position until it would jump directly above the station and nuke it, Rebecca wanted to take no chances, and already every Viper squadron was flanking the base from both directions, and choosing their targets with Raptor support. The mission was named Operation Jackal. Rebecca listened to her squadrons and Raptors report their mission readiness to engage the enemy, and she nodded to Ken who ordered them attack, "Alright, jump on top of the station, their anti-air batteries won't respond immediately," Major Vash carried out the order, and the _Ulysses_ jumped within fifty kilometres of the planet's surface. Three nuclear missiles launched from their respective tubes, they broke through the atmosphere and fell like fire balls as they annihilated the structure below.

The explosion could be felt through the _Ulysses_, and the base disintegrated from the nuclear blasts, leaving nothing but smoking ruins and melted metal. The Viper squadrons engaged the bases defence craft, fifty Vipers and ten Raptors, the battle was fierce, and Val was not enjoying himself. Twenty minutes later and it was over, and the final tally was bad, most of Blue and Red squadron was destroyed, and two Raptors. Val ordered any damaged Vipers and Raptors to return to the nest, and the rest to maintain a CAP around the planet.

"Sit-rep Major," The Colonel asked, and Major Vash looked over the mission reports being printed.

"CAG reports all hostiles have been destroyed, and the main pirate base is gone as well." Claps and some cheers were heard.

Rebecca smiled slightly, "Well that was easi-" before she finished everyone standing in CIC were thrown to the deck violently as a proton round punctured a hole cleanly through two engine pod's which exploded in flames as the ship lost its stable orbit and drifted lazily downwards to the planet below.

The scene was frighteningly familiar to Rebecca; crackling electrical components and shattered glass illuminated by small fires, but it was not as bad as she thought, and managed to stand. Ken was hit with something and the top of his head oozed blood down his cheek, he looked frantically at the DRADIS monitor.

"It's the _Voroc_, it has to be! There are no enemy ships registering on DRADIS," Rebecca had to think fast.

"Order all Vipers to engage the _Voroc_ visually and give us manual firing co-ordinates to direct the batteries," She ordered frantically, and Ken walked over to the gunnery control station and selected the point defence batteries and activated them, hopefully it would give them some protection.

Jagar laughed as he watched the _Ulysses_ take the hit, and he ordered another proton round to be loaded into the main battery, the process taking two minutes every reload, "Well, not so smug now are you, ya pretty bitch." He said looking at the _Ulysses_ from the bridges view port, "Keep those rounds coming boys, a few more of those and that beast is crashing into the planet. Launch everything we have, keep their planes off our ass."

Val once flew side by side with some of the men he was now killing, but he figured it was a favour to the universe, when he saw the _Voroc_ appear around the planets horizon he thought it was a piece of debris from the base until it fired its main gun into the _Ulysses_, "Frak me! All Vipers check your six and look to carom three six five, the _Voroc_ is besieging the _Ulysses_, all Vipers on me!"

The wireless lit up with voices, "Roger Raven will-co, rolling in,"

"Copy that, let's get those bastards." Val saw the _Voroc_ launch every plane it had, and like hungry sharks they formed up sleekly and came hard at the _Ulysses_ Vipers, the close manoeuvring of experienced pilots made it an impressive battle, they fought to the death and took out as many Colonials as they could, and the losses were getting sickening, Blue was completely destroyed, and Black was no better off with less than a quarter of the planes they once had, a terrible price, but a necessary one. The Viper squadron leaders fed firing co-ordinates to the _Ulysses_, and it opened up all banks, rounds flew towards and smashed into the _Voroc_, and the smaller ship could not stand long against the battlestar, until their main battery fired again. This time the blue crackling slug crashed directly into the middle port side, slicing through decks like butter. Again everyone had to hold onto something from being thrown to the hard deck, but the _Ulysses_ fought on, taking another shot in the belly before the _Voroc_ began to come apart.

Jagar jumped onto the wireless as his ship exploded around him, and opened a direct line on all channels, "I'll see you in hell Rebecca Cain, I'll say hello to your father, after all, I was the man who sent him there. May you die a painful death," and the speaker cut out as the _Voroc_ burst in flames exploding, bodies could be seen as they were sucked out into open space, and the screams of the dying were heard and suddenly cut off over the wireless.

Rebecca twisted a pant leg until her knuckles were white, knowing that man killed her father stirred forgotten emotions in her about Seraph, but she suppressed them, and acted quickly to save her ship, it continued to drift towards the planet.

"Sir, were on a collision course with the planet, estimate time until impact, eight minutes!" announced the Major, Ken looked at her.

Rebecca looked over the power readouts, "How long before engineering get's the main thrusters back online?"

The Major touched her headset, "Sir, it's a mess, we need to activate the fire suppression mains,"

Rebecca nodded, "Do it, and pray it works." The engines were still aflame, and the snipes tried their best to shut off the power feeding the two engine pods, and they were successful, but at a cost, dozens of men were burnt alive saving the ship as the fire suppression foam covered the area's still aflame, snuffing them out.

Rebecca shouted at the Major, "Major break for high orbit right frakkin' right!" She jumped on the helm control, pulling with all her might to keep the ship pointed up, and they began to even out, narrowly escaping the gravitational pull of the icy planet, and drifted back into space.

"Seal off all depressurized causeways and bulkheads, and then give me the final damage report when everything is accounted for," Rebecca ordered.

Ken nodded, "aye sir," then picked up his station phone, "This is the XO, the mission has been a success, DC teams report damage and submit casualty reports to combat." Ken set the phone back into its receiver.

"Hell of a battle Rebecca... we seem to lose more every time," Ken said wearily.

she pressed her thumb and index finger across the bridge of her nose, and she sighed, "My aunt told me once, you don't win war's, or battle's, without risking lives, and in our case, getting rid of these pirates will spare us further problems down the road. Getting rid of them will be worth the price we have paid."

Ken frowned, "I'm sure Admiral Cain will be thrilled," Rebecca closed her eyes painfully, he was right, sacrificing her men like this won't bring them more future victories, and it made her realize how different she was from her Aunt.

"This won't happen again, but sometimes we have to make decisions like this Ken, you understand..." Rebecca looked down, and touched her chest, "Colonel, let's get our people safe, are the FTL's functioning Major?" She looked over to the young officer.

The Major acknowledged her, "Yes sir, we can jump back to the standby co-ordinates any time."

Rebecca nodded, "Alright, make it so, then let's see to our men."

Ken didn't like the plan from the start, it was reckless and dangerous, and he knew if Rebecca went through with it the cost would be too high, and he was right, he muttered silently, did she do it to impress her Aunt, or to get revenge from Jagar? But he knew, every time Rebecca lost crewmen, it affected her deeply, and he could see now in her eyes, the pain of loss, and he felt for her friend. Admiral Cain would send them all to their deaths at this rate. He had to say something, but now was not the time; he only prayed the Admiral wouldn't order them on any more missions as the cannon fodder using Rebecca's loyalty to accept ridiculously perilous missions. He could only imagine how damaged the _Ulysses _looked now from the outside, and knowing his ship was being used angered him.

Making self discoveries like this served Ken well, and he knew something terrible was coming after seeing the extent of the Admirals will to throw away lives to achieve the objective at any cost. He had to be careful, he was already putting together what happened to Jurgen, and he knew if the Admiral detected any trace of disloyalty she would show no mercy. He watched the CIC go about its business, repair crews were cleaning up the shattered glass and replacing the windows and any other damaged components. "Jump in one minute, all hands prepare for jump," Announced the Major over the ship speakers, and the _Ulysses_ vanished into folded space.

When Val stepped down from his Viper, many pilots were jumping with excitement from the successful op, laughing and cheering as they made their way back to the ready room. Chief Orelon came up to Val, and he handed him his shut down list, he went over it, "Check, shut down complete."

The chief nodded slightly, his expression grave as he took back the clipboard, "Congratulation Captain, hell of a piece of flying out there today," Val nodded, then leaned against one of his Viper wings crossing his arms. "So how bad are we?" The chief grimaced, "Blue squadron is gone and... Red is practically the same, we'll have to assign what's left of Black and put them together with Red, so were down to four and a half squadrons now. As for crew casualties... at least three hundred dead, two hundred wounded last rounded count."

"A God's damned waste," the chief said walking away, and Val wanted to agree with him, but he knew getting rid of Jagar has saved him completely, all the evidence has been destroyed, and he breathed out relief, but felt sadness at the loss of so many of his pilots, all good men and woman. 'The only way I can ever repay this debt is with my life,' Val thought, feeling responsible for lives lost, but he pushed off his Viper and headed to the pilot ready to debrief his pilots. After, he walked back to the officers quarters, lying down on his rack, he fell asleep and dreamt of his wife and daughter, at least the end of the world can't take away memories.


	14. Welcome back to the Colonial Fleet

**Authors Note:** Trying to synchronize the events with episode Pegasus (Extended edition) and adding in a whole new line of characters was surprisingly difficult to do. If some scenes from the episode and the story are off or not in perfect order I apologize for any confusion, but to my knowledge this is as accurate as I can get it without taking it completely AU.

Future chapters will be centered on following episodes, using dialogue spoken in the series will obviously have to occur, but I'll try to add as much original content in between to flesh it out. Another thing that was on my mind, some readers may not know how to pronounce Val's last name, its Bawn-nen, Bonen. On to the story, enjoy. (Re-structured the chapter, following chapters will go through the same treatment.)

**Chapter 14: ****Welcome back to the Colonial Fleet.**

Val began another sweep of another system, this routine was becoming a tedious chore, all the systems so far have been devoid of Cylon activity, but this time they left behind evidence of their presence, an empty mining station along with jettisoned waste. "Blackball, the toasters were definitely here, from the looks of the scans, about a week ago." 'Finally, three months now following the enemy and the prize was within grasp' Val thought with excitement.

"About frakking time, they usually don't leave anything smaller then engine emissions." Val nodded, and then narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah... something doesn't feel right..." Suddenly twelve enemy fighters registered on DRADIS, and Val's eyes widened, "Frak we got company Blackball, half a squadron of Cylon Raiders just jumped in near the mining station on the asteroid belt, I'm getting us out of here, and we'll report back to the _Ulysses_."

"No arguments here sir," And Val spooled up the FTL drive and jumped them back to the _Ulysses_.

Repairing the damage from the battle with Jagar took longer than anticipated, Rebecca has lost over a quarter of her crew since the war began, and there were no replacements, everything was taking twice as long to do, and people were getting weary. A month passed before the _Ulysses_ could operate at full capacity again. Admiral Cain gave her orders to Rebecca before the _Pegasus_ continued its search for the Cylon fleet, leaving them behind while repairs were conducted. If the _Ulysses_ hadn't received a fully stocked inventory of back up materials the ship would have perished long ago, and even those materials were starting to thin.

Her orders were to continue the search when the ship was battle ready, and she followed them to the letter. Picking up where they left off, she sent out a task force of eight Raptors assigned with finding the fleet, so far nothing significant came back, only clues which led them closer to their prey. Almost half a year now, another two days would put them at six months, six months of hardship and bloodshed, and Rebecca didn't want to think about how much worse it would get. She only spoke to the Admiral now when necessary, she was consumed with finding the Cylons, and nothing else mattered, and Rebecca found herself wondering if her Aunt was the same woman before the attacks, and what she sensed didn't bring her comfort. Even Kendra, she hasn't seen her since they last spoke on the _Pegasus_, and Rebecca felt strongly to reconcile with her, but that would be impossible until the Cylon fleet is destroyed.

Thinking too hard on these things started to give Rebecca a headache, and she focused on her work instead. "Sit-rep Colonel, have any of our Raptors found their way home yet?"

Ken looked over the DRADIS readout, "Yes sir, Red one has just returned."

Rebecca was about to give an order when Raven's voice filled the speakers, "_Ulysses_ this is Red one, we have made contact with the Cylons, half a squad of Raiders in system Alpha-nine six, from what data we have, I bet twenty cubits they are in one of the next systems within range."

Rebecca felt relief, finally, she picked up her station phone, "_Ulysses_ actual here, well done Red one, report back for debriefings and we'll plan our next move,"

"Aye sir, coming home," Rebecca hung up the phone and Ken had a broad grin on his face.

"Report back?" Rebecca nodded, "I just hope the Admiral found something as well."

Ken looked over to the Major, "Major, set up a secure long range channel to the _Pegasus_, and let them know what we know,"

Samantha looked up, "Aye sir, it will take twenty minutes sir, from their last reported position,"

Ken nodded, "Very well, get started."

"Aye sir," And she got to work, Ken rested his hands on the command console. Rebecca tapped her bottom lip, "Send out two more Raptors."

Ken raised a brow, "Sir?"

Rebecca crossed her arms, "I think I want to be ahead of the race when the _Pegasus_ returns, let's just see what's in those last two systems before moving onto a new sector."

Ken agreed, then picked up his phone "This is the XO, prep two Raptors for launch, orders will be given en route for additional reconnaissance, thank you," And he hung up the phone, and five minutes later Raptors twelve and thirteen left the hanger decks.

"Raptors away sir, I'll give them their orders," and he transmitted the data to them, and they reported in.

"_Ulysses_ Raptor twelve here, recon squad has received orders, orders understood, see you on the flipside _Ulysses_, Raptor twelve out."

The Major touched her headset, "Roger Raptor twelve, good hunting out there," And the two craft jumped away. Rebecca hoped they didn't run into any problems, she began to expect the worse more and more as the days passed.

The major called Rebecca's name, but she didn't hear it, she called again, then ken coughed, "Sir, the line to _Pegasus_ is open, Admiral Cain is waiting."

Rebecca blinked, "Right, yes thank you Colonel," She picked up the phone, "_Ulysses _actual here, we have new mission information to transmit to you sir."

Helena's voice sounded faded, and rough static made it difficult to understand her words, "It better be important Commander, we've found the Cylon fleet, waste no time reporting to these new co-ordinates I'm sending you," Rebecca narrowed her eyes, she sounded so stand-offish now.

"Sir I have Raptors on mission right now, and I can't leave until they return, we suspected the Cylon fleet was near our own position, but since you've found them I-"

The Admiral cut her off again, "Stop wasting time Commander, and get your men in order, I'll see you soon, _Pegasus_ actual out."

Rebecca held the phone to her ear, not used to being dismissed so quickly by her own family, Ken looked at her, "Rebecca, everything alright?" She slowly lowered the phone, and then hung it back up, and looked at Ken.

"Yes, it's just; she sounded so hateful, eager..."

Ken frowned, "Let's just wait for our people, and worry about that later," She nodded, and Ken began to see the line between her and the Admiral start to appear, and he knew a conflict of interest was inevitable, he just hoped it wouldn't happen at a critical moment, 'God's damn these dark thoughts,' and he was about to suggest something when one of the Raptors jumped back, "Sir, Raptor thirteen reporting back."

Ken was surprised, that was fast... a little too fast. "Get them on speakers Major," She complied, and the anxious voice of the pilot filled their ears.

"_Ulysses_ this is Raptor thirteen, there is definitely a large Cylon force in the next system, Gamma-one x-ray, and we visually detected a large fortified base. One Basestar guards the perimeter; we'll give the details to you as soon as possible."

Rebecca crossed her arms again, thinking, and Ken directed the Major to bring them back home, "Well, what do you think?" Ken asked looking his friend over.

"I think we ignore them, and report this back to the Admiral," Alarms went off in Ken's mind, and he lowered his voice.

"Sir, if we tell the Admiral about this, she will no doubt order us to attack," Rebecca narrowed her eyes at Ken.

"What are you trying to say Colonel?" Ken squared his shoulder, taking a breath, and looked directly into Rebecca's deep blue eyes, "What I'm trying to say, sir, is we shouldn't risk anymore of our people over Helena Cain's alter of revenge."

Rebecca closed her eyes, Ken was always brutally truthful with her, and never held back a punch, she wanted to defend her Aunt, and set him straight when talking about an Admiral. But she couldn't, he was right, and she didn't want to throw her ship onto the fire again for her Aunt's personal vengeance. "War may be our business, but there are lines, and there is reckless, and then just stupid. Attacking Jagar was something that had to be done, but attacking that Cylon base would be suicide... I am with you on that, alright? But there are rules, even now, that have to be obeyed, otherwise were just like Cylons. I'll report back to the Admiral, and see how this plays out."

Ken closed his eyes and shook his head, 'Always the good soldier,' he thought, and then waited to see if his assumptions would prove accurate. He watched her now; the whole CIC had their eyes on Rebecca when she brought the phone to her ear again, the Admiral on the other side, "From what our recon has shown, it's a heavily fortified Cylon base, guarded by five patrolling squadrons of Raiders, and a Basestar, likelihood of reinforcements are high, I suggest ignoring the base and continue pursuit of the Cylon fleet."

Rebecca thought the line went dead, but the Admiral replied, "Alright, it's in my interest to destroy the fleet first, before attacking the base, thank you Commander, recover your Raptors and report to me directly,_ Pegasus_ actual out."

She hung the phone back up, and paled slightly, 'She would have ordered me to attack that base if not for the fleet,' She shuddered, looking around, "When all the Raptors are recovered were jumping to rendezvous with the _Pegasus_."

Ken nodded, "Aye sir," Rebecca felt betrayed; did her Aunt think of her as nothing but a tool to throw away now? "I'm going down to the hanger deck, when we jump I'm to report to the Admiral. You have the deck Colonel."

Ken rubbed his brow, "Yes sir... did she-"

Rebecca cut him off. "We'll talk about that later in private, for now I have my orders."

Ken blinked then saluted, "Yes sir," and watched her leave combat. 'If the Admiral has her way, were all going to die sooner than later,' he grimly thought, and made sure the CIC ran smoothly.

Rebecca piloted the Raptor herself, and she finally got to see how the _Ulysses_ looked now, the ship looked like a used car, miscoloured hull plating from repairs and rust which in the _Ulysses_ case looked like scorch marks, then _Pegasus_, not an apparent scratch on her, made her betrayal more convincing, she was just being used. "Raptor one to _Pegasus_, requesting permission to land," a second later there was a reply.

"Roger Raptor one, clearance granted, call the ball," Rebecca watched her speed, then switched to an auto-landing, "Raptor one _Pegasus_ I have the ball," and soon found herself standing in the _Pegasus_ hanger deck, a small officers greeting welcomed her, and she saluted them, "Permission to come aboard,"

Jack Fisk grunted, "Granted, the Admiral is waiting for you," Rebecca followed him to the CO's quarters, Jack nodded then saluted, "Sir," Rebecca nodded back, "Dismissed Colonel,"

"Falling back in good order sir," Then turned and walked back down the corridor. Rebecca sighed, and then knocked on the door.

"Enter!" she pressed the door and it opened, and the Admiral stood over her elbow level desk.

"Please, come in Commander," Rebecca walked into the room, and looked briefly at her weapons collection.

"Sir reporting as ordered," She stood from across the desk and saluted.

"At ease Commander, now, you are probably wondering why I called you here; it's to talk about how your experience in deep space was while _Pegasus_ was away on mission." Helena said looking her over.

Rebecca didn't look down, but furrowed her brows, "It's hard to open up so easily sir, it was hard of course," the Admiral nodded.

"I see, well, onto other things, I want to tell you my decisions are not based on vengeance." Rebecca blinked, and then clasped her hands behind her back.

"Auntie, I have to ask you something, and it's about what you just said," The admiral raised her brows and peered at her.

"Well, ask your question Rebecca," she said.

Rebecca wetted her lips before continuing, "I feel inclined to ask you Admiral, but would you have ordered me to attack that base if not for the Cylon fleet?" Helena pulled out her pocket knife, spinning it in her fingers, hesitating for a moment.

"In war sometimes sacrificing oneself for victory is the only way to ensure that victory," Rebecca was stunned, her Aunt would kill her for victory.

"But no, I plan to attack that base with you; whatever misconceptions you think of me now will be washed away when you hear it from my mouth. Your all I have left Rebecca, I wouldn't risk you foolishly, do you understand? But there may come a time, when you have to make a choice, and I hope you choose the right one."

Rebecca tilted her head, "I understand, thank you for hearing me out,"

Helena managed a weak smile, "I... care, what happens to you, don't disappoint me." Rebecca nodded curtly. "I won't sir," Helena picked up one of the dossiers from the desk and handed it to her.

"Let's go over tomorrow's mission shall we?" And the two spent an hour going over the plans, and Rebecca left her quarters, she lost herself in the traffic of personal. When she got back to the hanger deck, she saw two knuckle draggers laughing hysterically, "And Thorne was like, "Go on, take a turn, she's not even human!" the other one sneered, "Yeah but she was all like, "Duh do uhhh..."" and he laughed again, Rebecca looked disgusted, her Aunt was allowing rape? Machine or not that didn't sound right to Rebecca.

"You two, shut your frakking mouths!" Rebecca bellowed marching up into the two men getting in their faces as they stood crisply at attention. "What are your names?" Rebecca snapped.

"Vareem, sir!"

Rebecca looked sharply to the other man, "Gage, sir!"

Rebecca got closer, "If you two ever, talk about raping prisoners again, I'll have you both court marshalled, and imprisoned in the brig permanently, do you get me?"

The two looked ahead nervously, and nodded, "Sir yes sir!"

Rebecca scowled, "Get the frak out of my sight," And they shuffled down the hanger deck, then the chief approached the frustrated woman. "Uh sir, thanks for setting those idiots straight, I'm uh, Laird, Pegasus deck chief," He extended his hand and Rebecca looked at him like an idiot, "Uh sorry sir," Then he saluted.

Rebecca didn't bother, "You allowed them to freely spew that garbage among the crew?"

Laird hesitated, "Look things are do or die here, alright? So be careful what you say,"

Rebecca blinked, "You have a pair of balls on you chief, you don't even sound military, that is what must be the lack of discipline, when addressing a Commander you show respect, how did you end up on the_ Pegasus_?,"

He frowned then threw a rag back over his shoulder, "I was part of a small civilian fleet that were found by _Pegasus_, I was on the _Scylla_, and, things happen,"

Rebecca crossed her arms, and furrowed her eyebrows, "Can you be more specific? What thing's exactly?"

He looked nervously around for a moment, "Look I shouldn't tell you this but... ten people were executed for not wanting to let their loved ones go, my..." He looked down, "Look, I could get in serious trouble for telling you this Commander," He glanced around again, hoping no one overheard.

Rebecca was startled, "Admiral Cain, ordered the shootings?"

He nodded, "Yeah... but were at war right, Military needs have to be first, or whatever the word was," He closed his eyes, a pained look on his face, "I need to get back to work sir," He saluted sloppily, then dragged his feet back towards a Viper. Rebecca stared hard at the floor, this was quite disturbing to her, and the woman she knew was no more, replaced with someone else. She walked back to her Raptor, and prepared to head back to the _Ulysses_.

When Rebecca returned she ordered the senior staff to gather for planning tomorrow's op. The reconnaissance images were passed around, and the Admiral had some posted notes, Ken picked up the picture with the large Cylon ship, he squinted at it, "Looks like a command and control ship to me alright, there must be thousands of Cylons inside."

Val simply watched them talk, waiting until he felt he could add something, "So we're going to jump in guns blazing?" Asked ken, and Rebecca sighed, passing a photo of the two Basestars to Major Vash,"

"If we do this, let's just get it over with," Ken snapped his head around to look at her.

"What? If we do this were-" Rebecca slammed her hands onto the table.

"Were going in, and taking out these bastards, and you are relieved for the night Colonel," Everyone look surprised, and Ken managed to stiffen and salute.

"I stand relieved, sir." And walked out of operations, the others exchanged glances.

"Operation begins at twelve hundred hours, dismissed." And the officers retreated back through the door.

Now resting comfortably, she thought about those two men on _Pegasus_, the only way they would be allowed to talk about rape as if it were a joke is if it was approved by the Admiral, and obviously Lieutenant Thorne has something to do with it, it disgusted her. 'So my Aunt has ascended to war criminal now, shooting officers for disobeying orders instead of simply relieving them, and now approving rape and encouraging the crew to talk about it, which only created more hatred.'

Indeed, Rebecca was well aware of her aunt's trepidations when she was alone, stranding thousands of civilians to die, taking all their food and resources, FTL drives, it took a special kind of evil to do that, and then use the excuse "Military needs must take priority," 'more like we'll take what we want because we can, and you can't do a damn thing about it,' Rebecca laughed without humour, that was the excuse of tyrants, and she was feeling wary of the Admiral, and soon she thought, she will have to take a stand if the Admiral continues down this path. And what was worse about learning these terrible secrets, Kendra was somehow involved, and maybe even participated. She wanted to sit down and talk to her so badly, but knew it would not be happening any time soon; she closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep.

**Operation Demon tail****, suspected ****Cylon**** fleet location.**

Rebecca looked at the DRADIS monitor, "Report!"

The Major narrowed her eyes at her readout. "Sir I'm picking up dozens of new contacts, single baseship present,"

Rebecca blinked, "what the frak?" Ken walked over to Major Vash's station and looked at her readout, and then the last thing they thought possible occurred.

"Sir, I'm reading Colonial signatures, checking transponders... sir their signals are friendly." Ken's mouth dropped open, and Rebecca was about to pick up the station phone when a miracle occurred.

"Attention unknown vessels, this is the Battlestar _Galactica_, identify yourselves or we will fire upon you." Rebecca couldn't believe this possible, it can't be real, she rubbed her temples, and Ken spoke his mind, "We should contact them sir," Rebecca nodded, "This is Battlestar _Ulysses_ actual to _Galactica_, we will transmit our recognition codes for you to verify, this is a blessing from the God's."

**Battlestar**_**Galactica**_**, CIC.**

Colonel Tigh stood like a hawk staring at the DRADIS readout, his stomach was burning and he thought of how sweet that ambrosia was last night, he looked around the CIC, making sure to crack anyone's head who wasn't working, suddenly, the DRADIS monitor bleeped, and Colonel Tigh looked to Dualla.

"Sir reading two hostile vessels on CBDR," and the Colonel barked his orders.

"Set condition one throughout the fleet, and put me through to the Commanders quarters." Adama walked over to the nearest phone in his quarters, the President leaned on the table where moments before, Kara Thrace was trying to convince them of going back to Caprica to rescue survivors.

"This is the Commander sit-rep,"

Colonel Tigh immediately replied "Two bogeys just jumped into DRADIS range CBDR, from the size of them their probably Cylon baseships, CAP'S on its way to intercept."

"Alert the fleet to emergency jump, I'm on my way with the president." Colonel Tigh heard the click of the line going dead, and he hung it up.

"Alright people, no mistakes." He waited until the Commander entered, but not before Apollo made his report.

"_Galactica_ Apollo, I'm outbound on course to the Basestar, Kat alongside me."

And Saul looked to his right seeing the Commander followed by the president come rushing in, Commander Adama looked at Saul "Sit-rep!" and came to stand at the command consoles side.

"Alert Vipers have launched,"

Lieutenant Gaeta turned and looked at the Commander, "New DRADIS contacts their launching Raiders."

The president crossed her arms, looking at the DRADIS monitor, "How long until we jump?"

Saul replied, "Another two minutes..."

Lieutenant Gaeta couldn't believe what he was seeing on DRADIS now, "Sir... sir I'm getting Colonial transponders..."

President Roslin looked at the Commander, "Colonial?"

Saul didn't buy it, "Hell now their using our own signals against us."

Commander Adama took another step towards the console, "Maybe, weapons hold, hold the jump too."

Laura rested her hand on her hip, and tilted her head looking at the Commander cautiously, "Something up your sleeve I take it?"

Dualla repeated the orders, and Commander Adama looked across to D, "Ship to ship, Colonial priority one channel, send hostile challenge and ID, and push the reply back up on the speakers."

She touched her headset, "Attention unknown vessels, this is the battlestar _Galactica_, identify yourselves or we will fire upon you."

Gaeta turned again, "Range now seventeen hundred sir," Static garbled on the speakers.

"This is the Battlestar_ Pegasus_ to the ship claiming to be the _Galactica_, please respond."

Colonel Tigh was shocked, "_Pegasus_? How could that be the entire fleet was destroyed?"

Adama was about to ask for a line when he heard a female voice, "This is _Ulysses_ actual to _Galactica_, we will transmit our recognition codes for you to verify, this is a blessing from the God's."

Adama decided to address the _Pegasus_ now that _Ulysses_ began transmitting the unique codes, "_Pegasus_ this is _Galactica_ actual, authenticate identity with recognition codes immediately."

Dualla watched the codes match up, and light green, "Sir, I'm receiving colonial recognition codes from both Battlestars, their authentic," Then a woman thought dead spoke clearly.

"_Galactica_ this is _Pegasus_ actual, Adama, is that you?" The Commander didn't know what to say.

"Admiral Cain, what a pleasure it is to hear your voice," he said, relieved.

**Battlestar**_**Pegasus**_**, CIC. **

The Admiral was shaken with joy, an entire fleet of civilian ships and another battlestar, the tide could be turned now, she looked at Colonel Fisk, "Disengage," He pressed a com button then spoke into his headset.

"Red team disengage, red team disengage."

Admiral Cain was pleased, "Commander, I don't know what to say, this is a miracle."

He replied, "You took the words right out of my mouth, stand down condition one throughout the fleet."

Suddenly Apollo spoke with excitement, "_Galactica_ Apollo, you are not going to believe what I'm looking at out here," The two battlestars stood proud side by side, "It's like a dream," and chuckled lightly.

The Commander lowered the phone, and looked up at the DRADIS at the two warships, "It is a dream, let's welcome them aboard."

**Battlestar**_**Ulysses**_**, CIC.**

The word of finding a Colonial fleet spread faster than wildfire, and the crew was teaming with excitement and new found hope, survivors, an entire fleet of them, perhaps the human race was going to make it after all, and Rebecca contacted the flagship, "Sir may I join you coming aboard the _Galactica_?"

The Admiral replied, "Yes Commander, bring your XO as well along with the CAG and lead pilot,"

Rebecca complied, "Aye sir."

"Also, when we arrive I'll have my men find out what the _Galactica_needs in terms of supplies, you may want to consider shipping over foodstuffs, ignore any civilian requests, that's an order," the line went dead, and Rebecca's fears were confirmed, 'so she plans to do to this fleet what she did to the other, I can't let this happen. For now, I have to go along with this.'

"Major you have the deck, page Captain Raven to meet us in the starboard flight pod, Colonel your with me, we're going over to _Galactica_."

Ken could hardly refuse, "Gladly," and the two walked out of combat and down towards to the flight deck. Rebecca pulled Ken aside to his surprise in one of the halls, "The Admiral plans on breaking down the fleet for supplies and leaving them all to die, just like before."

Ken blinked, not sure he heard right, did Rebecca just admit the truth on her own? "About damn time you got your head out of the sand, she's been using us from the start, we just didn't really know until this moment," Rebecca rubbed her eyes, "We have to warn Adama, but if we do there will be a confrontation, frak what a mess."

Ken glanced at some passing crewmen in the hall, then ran a hand over his hairless scalp, "Ok listen, I'll find out whatever I can about those incidents when were on _Galactica_, the crew's will let their guards down, and I'll see if they really are true, because what do we really know? Only second hand rumours, and no evidence to support it no matter how guilty the Admiral looks, we will need proof, a confession from an officer or something."

Rebecca crossed her arms, then narrowed her eyes at Ken, "Go through Fisk, if anyone will spill the beans its him."

Ken nodded, "Alright, I'll see what I can learn, for now let's go meet Bill Adama," Rebecca pushed off the hallway wall, "Let's," and made their way to the hanger deck.

Val couldn't believe the rumours at first, but then it became clear they were true, he immediately thought of finding his daughter, wildly hoping she may still be alive somewhere in the newfound fleet, 'impossible' he thought, but he had to try. He heard his name paged over the ship speakers to report to the starboard flight pod, which he was already in, and warmed up the systems in his Raptor, he exited the craft again and assigned three marines to come with them for security.

When the Commander and Colonel were aboard he watched a knuckle dragger guide the Raptor on a hitch onto a landing pad, and detached it, and the pad rose onto the deck above. Val spoke into his headset, "_Ulysses_ Raven, requesting clearance for departure." A moment passed, "Roger Raven, you are clear, _Ulysses_ out."

Two Vipers escorted Val's Raptor with its precious cargo, and they approached _Galactica's_ only functioning flight pod. "Galactica Raptor one one nine, requesting permission to land,"

"Clearance granted, hands on approach, checkers red, call the ball," Val was surprised, they did hands on approaches?

"Roger that _Galactica_, hands on approach, speed three six five, I have the ball." Val followed the Admiral's Raptor, and set down on the pad behind them, and began to power down as they were lowered onto the flight deck. Rebecca was overwhelmed now, she was having trouble focusing, and Ken was already joking. The Raptor came to a stop, and Rebecca watched the hatch open, and she looked at all the faces of the people gathered standing at attention, all eyes on her and the Admirals Raptor. First the marines stepped out, then Raven and Blackball along with the ECO officer, followed by Colonel Reid, then Rebecca, who stood silently at attention in front of who she knew as the legendary Commander Adama, a giant of a man, and saluted crisply, he saluted back with a nod, and Rebecca stepped aside as the Admiral stepped off her Raptor after seeing Commander Adama salute his equal.

She walked forward and looked him straight in the eye, and he saluted sharply, she returned it, and Commander Adama addressed her formally as well as Rebecca, "Admiral Cain and Commander Cain, welcome aboard the _Galactica_."

Admiral Cain began to smile, and extended her hand and shook his firmly, impressed with meeting a tried and proven war hero. "Commander Adama, it's an honor." She looked at Colonel Tigh, "Colonel, put your men at ease."

Saul complied, "At ease," and everyone clasped their hands behind their backs.

Commander Adama continued, "Allow me to present to you, the president of the Colonies, Laura Roslin," Rebecca blinked, and looked surprised, having met Laura Roslin a couple of times in the past, she became President? Ken wasn't too sure he heard that correctly either and furrowed his brows, but the President conceded to their doubts, the Admiral didn't look convinced at all with the expression she wore, she smiled, "It's a long story, welcome."

Admiral Cain shook her hand, "Madam President, a pleasure." She then looked further to the left, and there was Gaius Baltar, she blinked surprised, "Doctor Baltar?"

He smiled enjoying the recognition, "Yes," and shook her hand with a smile, "It's good to see you." She replied. She then raised her voice, and looked around as she spoke, "On behalf of the officers and crew of the _Pegasus_ and _Ulysses_, it's a pleasure to see all of you, welcome back to the Colonial fleet."

The deck erupted into thunderous cheers and applause, and Rebecca approached the President, who shook her hand and embraced her in friendship, "It's wonderful to meet you again Commander," Rebecca nodded with a smile, "Ma'am, the pleasure is all mine,"

Rebecca then shook Commander Adama's hand next in turn, "Good to see you again Rebecca," he said with a smile then he looked to the Admiral, "Sorry for all this..." and smiled

She smiled back, "No it's so good to see you," Rebecca couldn't believe it, she felt her fears and doubts being chased away from handshakes and pats on the back as the crew mingled. For the first time in months, she felt human again, but those enjoyable sensations faded quickly knowing what the Admiral had in store for these people. She only hoped Ken would find something damning before Admiral Cain acted.

Val wasted no time and met every person he could, smiling and laughing, then he shook the hand of an attractive blonde officer, "Captain Val Bonen, CAG, _Ulysses_," She shook his hand, looking him over appraisingly, "Kara Thrace, tell me your story sometime," and she walked off leaving him smirking, he waved to Narcho who was talking to three female officers, he chuckled looking around the deck, and noticed the big wigs were nowhere to be seen, he shrugged then continued to mingle with the pilots, he finally met the CAG of the _Galactica_.

"Captain Lee Adama, call sign Apollo," Val blinked shaking his hand, "The Commanders son?"

He nodded, "That's right, something wrong?"

Val shrugged, "No it's funny, just, Admiral Cain and Commander Cain, heh, you know what, forget it"

Lee smirked, "Fair enough"

Val crossed his arms, "Hey Apollo, I have a question for you."

Lee raised his eyebrows then shrugged, "Sure, shoot."

Val rubbed his chin, "If I wanted to find out if someone was still alive in the fleet, how would I go about doing that?"

Lee rested his left hand on his hip then furrowed his brows, collecting that particular information, "Well you can, submit the persons profile and picture to the civil defence office, which would be on Colonial one, then the information is transmitted through the fleet to every ship's Captain," He saw the look Val's eyes and sighed slightly, "Tell you what, give the information to me, you're a CAG so the priority will be higher than others, I can run this by to the Colonial one on my next trip there, being the military advisor to the President has its benefits."

Val was relieved, and smiled broadly slapping Apollo's bicep, "You're full of surprises Adama, I owe you one."

Lee smiled slightly and shrugged, "Don't think I won't hold you to it."

Val chuckled, "Wouldn't have it any other way, and guess what, I came prepared," Val pulled out all the information about his daughter, social security number, age, six years, Colony, Tauron, her full name, Cassandra Val Bonen, Val's own full name was Mathew Val Bonen, but he never liked his first name, and so never used it, and it slowly faded away over time.

Apollo wasn't expecting him to have the information on hand, he looked over it, "Yeah, I'll look into it Val, I don't have any kid's myself but, I can imagine," He looked at the photo of Samantha, only six years old, red mahogany hair with piercing green eyes courtesy of Val, "Beautiful girl you have there."

Val nodded, "She's all I have left, and I have this mad hope she's still alive."

Apollo nodded, "Don't worry I'll look into it ok?"

Val nodded, "Thanks, let's go check out what Narcho is up to."

Lee looked over, "Uh, sure." And they walked over.

The four of them sat around Commander Adama's table in his quarters, and Rebecca rose to admire his art, "You have good taste in art Commander, Monclair originals are exceptionally rare and difficult to obtain. I didn't know you were a collector."

He nodded, "A gift from my wife before the attacks, I heard you were quite an art collector yourself," he then lifted the glass stopper from the bottle of alcohol sitting in the middle of the table, and poured them all a drink.

Rebecca sat back down and they lifted their glasses, "To the twelve Colonies," The Admiral said with a grin, clinking her glass to everyone else's in turn, then they took a drink, the fiery liquid felt strange and burned warmly in Rebecca's chest, a feeling she had forgotten during their six month struggle of survival.

Admiral Cain let out a small grunt; she tipped the glass, "Good stuff."

And Rebecca agreed, "It's been months since we've had any alcohol."

Commander Adama smirked, "One of my last bottles."

The President couldn't contain her curiosity any longer, "Admiral, Commander, I'm fairly burning with questions I hope you don't mind if I just dive in."

The Admiral nodded, "Please."

Rebecca tilted her head slightly, "Of course."

She looked at the Admiral "How did you find us?"

She fingered her glass, then answered, "Well we were tracking a Cylon fleet, we were trying to predict their movements which seemed rather random, initially, until we realized they were jumping, to systems with natural resources so, we began to scout those systems ourselves, hoping to carry out hit and run attacks on their fleet, but instead of finding the Cylons, we found you,"

Commander Adama looked at the Admiral, "So you've been attacking their fleet?"

The Admiral nodded then smirked, "Well you know what they say about the best defence," And the Commander nodded, "Hum."

The President asked her next question, "How did you avoid the initial Cylon attack on the Colonies?" The Admiral looked at Rebecca, and then back to the President, having already told Rebecca her story when they first reunited.

"I'll have another if you don't mind," And Commander Adama pulled out the stopper, and poured her another drink.

Down below on the flight deck in the utility room the three Colonels' were drinking the stilled alcohol at the encouragement of Saul Tigh, he said the best stop of the tour was nearby, Ken couldn't believe they allowed a still aboard ship, and Colonel Tigh and Fisk didn't seem to mind at all.

'He must be an alcoholic,' he thought bluntly, but he liked Saul, he would make an amusing drinking companion he was sure. He handed Ken another full glass, and he tried to refuse, Saul raised his eyebrows, "You could use another one of these believe me, _Galactica's_ finest."

He looked at the waiting face of Saul, holding out the metal cup, 'what the hell' Ken took it, raising it to his lips.

"There you go, cheers," And the three threw back the cheaply made liquid, '_Galactica's_ finest huh, not too bad,' and Ken enjoyed the company.

Fisk thanked Saul, "This beats the hell out of the nickel tour thank you," Saul sat down next to Ken and leaned an elbow on the table before taking a sip, Fisk guffawed, "I can't believe the Cylons didn't kick your ass up one side and down the other in this bucket."

Ken glanced at Jack, a smirk forming on his face as Saul took offense, and stood up, Fisk realized his mistake, "Sorry... sorry no one gets to insult your ship but you."

Saul looked at him gravely, "Your God's damned right," and he walked closer to the still tap, Ken looked between them, and Saul pointed a finger at Fisk, "And just for that, you have to skip this round," All three men burst out in laughter, and clanked their cups together.

The Admiral began to recite her story to Commander Adama and the President, Rebecca took another sip, listening, "We were docking at Scorpion fleet ship yards, we were getting ready to go in for a three month overhaul, most of the crew was getting ready for extended shore leave, and family reunions, XO had the deck. I was down in my quarters wrapping up some paperwork and getting ready to pack up and go home to Tauron."

She looked at the President, "and that's when the Cylons attacked. They hit the shipyard with three, maybe four nukes, five ships, two of them battlestars, they were destroyed right there," she shook her head and Commander Adama looked down, Rebecca closed her eyes and exhaled softly, " luckily, very luckily, uh, the blast blinded, the Cylon DRADIS, so they were unable to determine that we were still intact, but there were, explosions and fires in the launch bays, fuel and ordinance igniting, people screaming," she raised the glass to her lips taking another sip, Commander Adama seemed to share her pain, and he listened, Rebecca was glad she felt the alcohol start to take effect.

"And by the time I got to CIC, I discovered I had lost over seven hundred men," The President looked at her with compassion, "My God's."

The Admiral continued, "We were completely defenceless so I ordered a jump."

The President leaned forward slightly, "to where?", and Rebecca looked between them, Adama looked at Rebecca, the Admiral answered.

"Wherever, nowhere, just jump," she said softly.

"Hmm, a blind jump, you could have ended up anywhere, gutsy call," Adama remarked.

The Admiral shook her head, "No, desperate move, didn't see any other choice."

The President asked another question, "How did you avoid the Cylons infiltrating your computer system?"

The Admiral smiled bitter sweetly with a dark chuckle, "Well, the networks were offline in preparation for the overhaul."

The President looked shocked, and she nodded raising her glass to her mouth, "Yes, _Pegasus_ has always been a rather lucky ship."

Adama raised his glass, "Three lucky ships," and Rebecca drank with them.

The President turned to Rebecca now, "I imagine your own story is just as horrific Commander, and the two of you are related correct?"

Rebecca raised her eyebrows slightly and nodded, "Yes ma'am, Admiral Cain is my aunt, and she was sister to Seraph Cain, my father, who was killed by a pirate."

The president nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss," She didn't feel any pain over his death, she barely knew the man, but she accepted her condolences.

"Thank you madam President," She rested her elbows on the table, the Admiral took another sip of the alcohol, and then set down her glass, looking slightly affected from the fiery substance.

"I'm sure you have uh, have quite a story to tell as well, but I won't make you go through it right this very minute," she stood, and Rebecca and Adama stood, "you can send over your logs, when you get the chance."

Adama complied, "Yes sir." The president looked surprised, and the Admiral noticed her expression.

She looked at her, "Something wrong?"

Laura looked at the Admiral, "No, I sometimes forget the rules of military protocol," Rebecca looked between them, she knew where this was headed, her Aunt wanted control as soon as possible.

Adama answered her, his words sounding forced, "Admiral Cain is, my superior officer, she will take complete command, of the entire fleet."

The Admiral replied, looking at the Commander, "I was wondering how to broach that topic, trust me when I say while the chain of command is strict it is not heartless, and neither am I. This is your ship, and I have no desire, to interfere with _Galactica's_internal affairs."

Commander Adama was hard to read, his face looked passive, and he replied, "I appreciate it Admiral," the President then looked crestfallen.

The Admiral looked at her again, "Madam President you look like I just shot your dog."

She shook her head, "No I just, the Commander and I have been through a lot," and shook her head disarmingly.

A knock was heard at the door, and the presidents aide, Billy Keikeya walked inside, "Excuse me, Madam President."

Laura sat up from the chair, "If you'll all excuse me, Admiral, Commander, I can't tell you enough how much it means to have you here, thank you for finding us," And shook the Admiral's hand, then Rebecca's, and nodded to Commander Adama.

"Madam President," They left and Helena turned to look at Adama, Rebecca was standing near the door.

"The secretary of education?" she asked, still not sure about the apparent lawful succession.

Bill defended her, "She's come a long way," Rebecca was wondering the same thing, but she respected the President's position, and decided she was the one she would go to with the evidence against the Admiral, who tilted her head giving him a small nod, "I'm sure," then took a couple of steps towards the door.

The three officers were plastered, Ken told them some experiences they've been through, and Saul related some of their own experiences, and then looked at Colonel Fisk, "So tell us about, Admiral Cain."

Fisk looked at them both in turn and pointed an index finger at Saul, "officer's discretion."

Ken smirked, and then Saul nodded tilting his cup, "course."

"We were going after what we thought was a little, Cylon com relay, easy target right?" he gestured with his hands, "turns out it wasn't a com relay at all it was a staging area full of fifteen squadrons of Raiders," Ken narrowed his eyes listening as Saul sat up, Fisk having his full attention, "Admiral Cain ordered our XO to, attack, now those two were real close he served with her for years," He leaned in closer, "But here's the thing, he refused the order,"

He said looking right into Saul's eyes, and Ken was stunned, "No frakking way..." Saul said softly, Fisk nodded.

The Admiral made to leave, but Commander Adama had more to say, "There is one other matter, we have a Cylon prisoner aboard this ship."

The Admiral kept a passive face, "Really, we have one on our as well."

Adama continued, "Ours has proven to be an excellent source of intelligence; she's been very co-operative, Vice President, Doctor Baltar, has been working with her."

Helena narrowed her eyes slightly nodding, "Your very lucky, to have him on board," Adama agreed, "Very lucky."

**Utility ****Room.**

"What did she do?" Saul asked.

Fisk widened his eyes into a serious expression, "She asked for his gun, shot him in head with it in front of the whole crew." Ken was stunned, so Admiral Cain did shoot Jurgen in the head for disobeying an order. He had to tell Rebecca about this as soon as possible, Saul's own shock was apparent. "And then she turned to me."

Saul nodded to him, "What did you do?"

Fisk tilted his head slightly from side to side, "Well I ordered the frakkin' attack what do you think I did?" Saul shrugged then suddenly he burst out laughing, pointing at Ken then Saul, who in turn stared at him, 'What the frak?' Ken thought and exchanged glances with Saul, "Nah nah I'm just joking, I'm just, I'm just kidding you know?" and laughed more as Saul joined him, and began to fill another cup, Fisk snapped at him, "Hey! Set us up again will ya?"

Ken shook his head as Saul took his glass filling it up, chuckling. Ken knew Fisk "spilt the beans" as Rebecca put it, and tried to cover it up with that sad attempt, and Ken set aside his own cup, suddenly loosing the mood to celebrate. He excused himself, and walked back out onto the hanger deck.

**CO's Quarters.**

"We haven't been able to get too much from our Cylon, I'd like to set up an appointment with Doctor Baltar as soon as possible."

Adama nodded, "Yes sir."

The Admiral developed a slight smirk as she taunted Adama, and Rebecca didn't like it, "It gives me no pleasure to have to take command Bill, I want you to know that,"

"Don't give it a moment's thought Admiral," she nodded curtly, then looked at Rebecca, "Commander, I'll see you later."

Rebecca saluted standing out of the way, "Sir," and the Admiral left, leaving the two officers alone. Adama took a deep breath, staring hard ahead, and then turned to look at Rebecca, "stay a while, take a seat." Even though they were the same rank, Rebecca felt inclined, and decided to see where the conversation would lead, the only thing's she knew about Adama were just common knowledge, she never actually had the opportunity to sit down and talk with him, something she always wanted, and she sat down.

"Tell me about yourself Rebecca, how did you manage to wind up here with the Admiral?" Where to start, she didn't know, and decided to tell him everything, her real orders from fleet headquarters, and Adama seemed to understand, as if he had been through something similar. "Admiral Corman was always a little too interested in what the Cylon's were up to." He sighed, taking a sip from his glass, "we have to live with our decisions, be constantly reminded of them, every minute of every day, and try to do better the next time. Personally, I tend to go with what you know, until something better turns up."

Rebecca grinned, and took another sip, she felt something strange now sitting with Adama, and she reminded him of a man once who acted like a father before corruption changed him, Rebecca wasn't sure what to think about that, she doesn't even know William Adama, but she felt a strong connection to him. "When we received your message, I thought if you survived we could stand a chance to defend the Colonies, but we arrived too late... if we did-"

Adama interrupted her, "Trying to look back and guess what could have been won't get us anywhere, you did what you had to for your crew, and you did a good job from the sound of it. I know I never faced the things you had too, and considering my own situation, you've done a hell of a job."

Rebecca smiled, and Adama grinned back, "Now that the fleet is back in order, or will be, I'm sure we'll be working together a lot more." He looked her over again, "I remember watching your speech, and you can walk the walk, otherwise, I would've just laughed at ya."

Rebecca smirked letting a soft scoff, then took another sip, "Well, thanks Bill, that's what I've been striving for my whole life."

He nodded, "I can respect that," he looked down again, and Rebecca decided to get personal, "It hurt you when she assumed command didn't it?"

Adama looked at Rebecca, sighing, then answered, "She outranks me, and it's as simple as that," Rebecca looked down, realizing she may have stepped out of line.

"Of course, my mistake, forget I mentioned it, thank you for the drink Bill, I'll have to return the favour one day," He nodded, she saluted to him and opened the door, but there stepped in Colonel Tigh, he looked at Rebecca, then Adama, and saluted.

"Sirs, excuse me for interrupting but, there's something I need to talk to Commander Adama about, in private."

Adama looked at Rebecca, "I was just leaving, excuse me," and she walked out into the hall and made her way down to the hanger deck.

Val chatted with Starbuck, Apollo, Racetrack, Helo, and Narcho, who was flirting with Racetrack. Starbuck was squinting at the painted Raiders on the side of Noel's ship, Val was talking to Helo about how they took down a pirate base.

Starbuck turned pointing her thumb, "Is this a scorecard?" Everyone turned to look at her, "you guy's put scorecards on the side of your ships?"

Racetrack smiled, "Like you don't keep score." Val grinned, looking at Narcho.

"You don't see me painting them on the side like I'm bragging to the whole frakkin' universe," Kara retorted.

Narcho blinked then waved his hand at his ship which was flown by a different pilot to _Galactica_, "That's forty eight kills right there."

Starbuck wasn't impressed, "Special, you guys have caps and t-shirts too?" The others began to snicker,

Val walked forward backing up Starbuck, "and sixty four for me, sorry I don't have my ship with me to show it off, but, since you're clearly not impressed with _Pegasus'_ top gun I can't wait to hear your rebuke detailing my own apparent inadequacy to fit what, probably in your mind, is a soldier worth giving your respect to."

Starbuck tried to find the words for a quick comeback, but found nothing and pursed her lips glaring at Val, who only smiled at her, and then the others noticed Starbuck being bested, which embarrassed her. They laughed. She shook her head looking away, "Not bad."

Captain Taylor walked up, "Where's the _Galactica__'s_ CAG?"

Apollo's smile faded slowly under the stern glare of Stinger, "Right here."

Stinger looked at Val, then Apollo, "Let's get the rundown on this squadron of yours Captain," And Lee composed himself as Stinger walked down the deck.

"What crawled up his ass?" Starbuck asked, and Narcho glared at her for a moment.

Apollo clenched his jaw, trying not to laugh, "I'll go see."

Val shook his head, "he's sold on revenge. A lot of us are."

He looked at Starbuck, and she widened her eyes quickly, "So Captain, buy you a drink?"

Val smirked, "you'd be honored, as long as Narcho can come along,"

Starbuck looked at Noel who shrugged, "Be my guest, this way," and he began to follow her.

The _Pegasus _and _Ulysses _arrangedbeforehandtosend over spare parts and whatever supplies the _Galactica_ needed, the orders only stated, "For use of Military personal only," Lieutenant Pirelli gave Gaeta new navigational updates and files needed to restore their computer drives. Admiral Cain wanted the _Galactica_ fully resupplied; she had plans already in motion, and it didn't involve helping civilians. She was meeting with Doctor Baltar, making her way back to the flight deck to return to _Pegasus_, and she sensed the Doctor was not all there. Rebecca found herself walking slowly back to the flight deck, then ran into Adama and the President.

"I've got ships on half rations, and others experiencing mechanical difficulty, and so far, _Galactica_is the only vessel having its needs met."

The Admiral tried to find common ground, "_Pegasus_ has been, resupplying _Galactica_ from its own reserve for Military operations."

The President pressed her point, "Which I completely support but when will some of these supplies start getting out to the fleet?" She looked away worried, Rebecca wanted to tell them here, but she couldn't find the words.

Adama tried to smooth it over, "Well, Admiral Cain has assured me that those supplies are their way."

The President replied spitefully, "Well, at least she's taking your phone calls I can't get her to answer mine." They came to the ladder leading up to the hanger deck causeway.

"I'll bring it to her attention," Bill said.

The President took a hold of the steps, looking at him with concern, "How you are doing with all this?"

He repeated what he told Rebecca, "She outranks me; it's as simple as that."

Laura smiled slightly, "You know if President Adar stepped off that Raptor, I'd be elated, grateful to have someone take over yet I..."

Adama smirked looking down, then looked back into her eyes, "I don't want to go to the end yet, part, and I've been taking orders my entire career, this no different,"

"Well then Commander thank you, we would appreciate all the help you can give us," She walked up the steps.

Bill softly gave his assurance, "you shall receive it." Then he looked at Rebecca with distrust in his eyes, "excuse me Commander, Admiral Cain wants to see me on _Pegasus_, to discuss the Cylon fleet. I have a flight to catch." She stood aside then at attention, then sighed, having to follow behind the Admiral to only functioning flight pod.

Val was about to follow Starbuck further down the deck when Commander Cain stepped down the latter, and walked towards the group of pilots, they stood at attention, "Officer on deck!"

Rebecca saluted, "At ease," She looked across the deck to Val, "Captain, let's find our people and head back to the _Ulysses_."

Val nodded, "Aye sir, they shouldn't have gotten far," He walked over to a station phone, "Paging Lieutenant O'Connor, Colonel Reid, and any other remaining _Ulysses_ Raptor personal, please report to the hanger deck for departure, thank you,"

He hung the phone up then walked back over to Rebecca, Starbuck made an obscene gesture to Val and walked off and then Colonel Reid came up to Val, "Captain, let's go right now."

Val saw his expression and saluted, "Yes sir..." And he saw Blackball climb into the co-pilot chair, and the ECO officer sat in the back. Val strapped in and warmed up the engines; they were guided by a knuckle dragger onto the lift pad, and were raised into the pressure room, finally stopping overlooking the landing deck.

Val spoke into his headset, "Raptor one one nine _Galactica_, requesting clearance on return flight to _Ulysses_"

"Roger Raptor one one nine, clearance granted, safe flight."

"Copy _Galactica_, Raptor one one nine out," Val said, ending the chatter.

Ken couldn't keep it to himself anymore, "Fisk admitted he saw the Admiral shoot Jurgen!" He said trying to keep his voice lowered, but the whole Raptor crew heard it, Rebecca decided it was time to put trust in her men.

"We'll bring this to the President as soon as were able, we just need to make sure the _Ulysses_ is secure." Ken nodded, and the Raptor passed several civilian ships on its way home.

Now back in the safety of her own ship, Rebecca wasted no time getting to CIC, the Major was standing watch, and upon seeing Rebecca she saluted and stepped aside, "Sir, welcome back."

Rebecca nodded, "I want to be put through to the President right away."

The Major nodded, "Aye sir, I'll open a secure priority channel."

_**Colonial One.**_

Laura was very worried with where the situation with Admiral Cain was heading, she still wouldn't answer any calls, and was refusing any kind of meeting. She sat in one of the comfortable row seats, looking out the passenger window at the battlestars, 'this is going to be ugly, may the Lord's of Kobol give me strength.'

Her thoughts were disturbed when Billy coughed softly, "Madam President, Commander Cain is asking to speak with you, she says it's urgent."

Laura blinked surprised, then got up and moved to her desk, taking a seat, she reached for her phone and picked it up, "Go ahead sir."

Laura cleared her throat, "Hello Commander, I wasn't expecting this, is everything alright?" She placed her left arm on the chairs armrest, and looked to Billy.

"Madam President, thank you for taking my call. I have no choice but to inform you, I have evidence concerning Admiral Cain in her involvement with the murder of former _Pegasus_ XO Jurgen Belzan, and for stripping essential equipment and supplies from a defenceless civilian fleet."

The President was shocked, but then realized it was just like her, her cold nature was something she detected early on, "These are serious claims Commander. I'd like to speak with you as soon as possible."

Rebecca continued, "There's more Madam President, I have strong reason to believe she will try the same with this fleet."

Laura closed her eyes and nodded, 'so, she will try to strip the fleet,' "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Commander, you telling me this has proven your loyalty to the twelve Colonies."

Rebecca replied, not sounding defensive, "I've always been loyal Madam President, and I have to draw a line, even if she is family, I cannot serve under someone who murders innocent men and woman, even if she thought the end justified the means."

'This woman is an idealist,' Laura thought, 'she would rather die than compromise her beliefs, and turn against her own family to uphold them, I think she can be trusted,' "I understand Commander, you should talk with Commander Adama right away, he won't let the Admiral try such a thing if that is her plan as you say."

Rebecca recalled Bill telling her he was on his way to _Pegasus_, "He's on the flagship at the moment. I'll have to wait."

The President paused, "Then when he returns we'll discuss these charges, and plan a course of action, which hopefully won't lead to a civil war."

Rebecca replied, "Don't worry Madam President, I'll make sure it won't come to that,"

"I'll speak to you again shortly Commander, again you have my sincerest gratitude," Rebecca replied appreciatively, "It's my honor Madam President," And hung up the phone.

Laura looked at Billy, "The Admiral's niece won't tolerate the Admirals machinations any more, she gave her up and has risked everything doing so."

Billy rubbed his chin, "But she's her Aunt, she says these things now but if the _Galactica_ challenges the _Pegasus_ whose side will she take?"

Laura folded her hands onto her lap, "I think she is like Commander Adama, and would never betray her oaths and sworn duties, she knows where her loyalties really lie, unlike her Aunt, who seems more interested in fighting then surviving."

Billy shook his head, "I don't know if I could turn on my brother, or my father, over a belief."

The President sighed slightly, "We'll have to wait and see, and trust her judgement," Billy didn't look so confident, and then began handed her new ship reports to review.

**Battlestar**_**Ulysses**_**, CIC.**

Rebecca had to force herself to say the things she did, but it was who she was, and the crew inclined to agree with their Commanders frame of mind, "Keep trying to contact Commander Adama on the _Galactica_ every fifteen minutes."

The Major did as ordered, and an hour passed, "Signal from the flagship sir, Admiral Cain on the line. "

Rebecca steadied herself, "_Ulysses_ actual here, go ahead."

Helena's voice was hard, she spoke quickly, "Lieutenant Thorne has been murdered by two _Galactica_ crewmen, and I'm going to execute them. If Adama tries anything, you know what to do," and she slammed the phone down loudly.

Rebecca's hand shook as she hung her own phone back into place, "Keep formation, but move us onto the _Pegasus'_ left flank."

The Major nodded to the new helmsman, Ensign Dallas, "Aye sir, speed six five one, heading, carom nine five point three one two, steady as she goes."

Ken wasn't sure what Rebecca had in mind, but he kept his opinion to himself, for now, "Sir, we are on the left flank of _Pegasus_ at steady cruising speeds, setting to autopilot," reported Ensign Dallas.

Rebecca crossed her arms, and then the Major turned around, looking at Rebecca, "Sir, _Galactica_ is launching Vipers and a Raptor, they are en route to the _Pegasus_."

This was it, the time to make her choice, where did her loyalty really lie, and she made her decision, and as Bill told her, you have to live with the choices you make. "Warm up all weapon systems, and target the main battery for _Pegasus_, launch Alert Vipers." Rebecca looked down, and whispered, "Forgive me..."

Ken repeated the orders, making sure the crew got to the task at hand, "Sir, our fighters are closing on _Pegasus_ alert Vipers, they are requesting instruction," Rebecca couldn't give the order, and Ken stepped in for her, "Do not fire unless fired upon," The Major relayed the orders.

Val flew directly into their formation, playing chicken with many enemy craft, daring them to open fire first, but it frustrated Val, these were supposed to be their allies. He came up behind Narcho, and he flipped over to face Val, he shook his head, and Val broke away, chasing down a different target.

"Raven to _Ulysses_, it's a mess out here, Vipers are everywhere, it's going to get out of control any second," Val got no answer, and cursed loudly, suddenly, an enemy contact appeared on DRADIS.

"All _Ulysses_ Vipers there's a Cylon Raider coming straight at you, your orders are to engage and destroy." 'What the frak, a Cylon Raider? "Full power; break left form up on me!"

"Roger that Raven." Dozens of Vipers formed up and flew toward the target; suddenly a frantic female voice filled the wireless, "Starbuck to all Vipers to do not fire! Repeat, do not fire! I'm a friendly, ok? Were all friendly's, so let's just, be friendly!"

Val couldn't believe it, 'Starbuck, where the hell did you come from?' "Raven to alert Vipers, stand down, she's with us."

**Battlestar**_**Ulysses**_**, CIC.**

Rebecca was certain it was an enemy fighter, but it turned out to be a saviour in disguise, "That pilot just averted disaster," Ken couldn't argue, and he leaned on the console shaking his head.

The Major turned to face the Commander, "Sir, the President has requested your presence on _Colonial One_, the Admiral and Commander Adama are meeting," Rebecca couldn't believe the Admiral stood down, she was convinced she would fight to the death, the pilot from the stealth ship must have had something to do with it.

"Prep a Raptor for me; I'm going to _Colonial O__ne_."

Ken nodded, "Be careful, we got your back."

She nodded with a small grin, "Hey, it's me," He smirked, then watched her leave combat.

_**Colonial One**_** neutral ground.**

The president stood overlooking the seated officers before her, her arms crossed, and spoke with a set voice as she tried to open their eyes, "Let's start by admitting an ugly truth, what happened out there today was the result of failure in leadership of everyone in this room, we are the leaders of this fleet, as such we need to set an example, we cannot continue to let the conflicts between us-"

The Admiral loudly cut her off and flared her hands looking up at her. Rebecca turned her head to listen, "Let's just cut through the handholding shall we, two of his men murdered one of my officers while protecting a Cylon, their guilty, they admitted it. Under regulations I have complete authority to try convict and sentence them, and you and I both know, that the penalty for that crime, is death."

Rebecca shook her head, and the President tried to advise the warrior, "Admiral surely, the spirit of the law requires something more here than summary executions."

She tilted her head while resting her elbows on her knees, and snapped loudly at them, "Is this what the two of you have been doing for the past six months? Debating the finer points of Colonial law? Well guess what were at war! Rebecca and I have been fighting the Cylons for months, and we don't have the luxury of academic debate over these issues!"

The President looked at Rebecca, "The Commander is not involved in this affair."

The Admiral spun her head quickly to face Rebecca who sat two seats aside from her, "Like hell she isn't involved, she will be tried for treason after this."

The President was shocked; she would kill her only surviving family member? Rebecca faltered under her cruel glare, and the president continued. "You want to cut through it fine, you have _Pegasus_, he has _Galactica_, and Commander Cain has _Ulysses_, three heavily armed and powerful warships, now I'm sure _Pegasus_ would prevail in any fight."

Adama grunted his objection, "I wouldn't count on that," the President gave him a please grow up look, and then set her eyes back on the Admiral, then Rebecca.

"But certainly, there would be heavy damage, and you'd take significant casualties, so you can go out there and fight it out or you can compromise, and those are the only two options on the table, period."

The Admiral rose in frustration, then turned to look down at Rebecca, "How the three of you have survived for this long I will never know," Rebecca felt a familiar crushing pressure in her chest, she didn't give a damn about her now. "Alright, Lieutenant Thrace has sent me detailed recon information on the Cylon fleet, I want that fleet, and I need the _Ulysses_ and _Galactica_ to get it, so I'm willing to go this far, I'll suspend the executions until after the attack."

Adama muttered his discontent, "I want them back on _Galactica_."

The Admiral snapped her gaze on him, "I don't give a damn what you want! You're frakking lucky you're not staring at your own warrant!"

Adama glared at her dangerously, and she looked at Rebecca now, "And you, how could you side with a school teacher?"

Rebecca stood, and then looked directly into Helena's eyes, "It was an easy choice, Admiral, I know where my loyalties lie, and I won't stand by and let you use Lieutenant Thorne's death and these two men as an excuse to convince me destroy _Galactica_ and strip this fleet, leaving the last of mankind to die while we fight a futile battle. We can't hope to prevail against a Cylon armada, your plans will guarantee one thing, and it isn't victory."

Helena's left eye twitched, and she narrowed them at Rebecca, "So be it," She stiffly turned, clearly stung from her nieces defiance, and the President looked between the two woman before standing, and speaking coolly.

"The destruction of the Cylon fleet will take priority over all other considerations, after that we will meet back here and we will resolve this issue, thank you," Helena developed a venomous glare, and turned staring down Adama as she walked by, then stopped, and looked back at Rebecca, she looked down, then kept walking leaving the compartment. Rebecca realized the Admiral was having a last look of her, and she felt weak in the knee's fell back into her seat.

The president stood in front of her desk, looking at the two officers who were miles away in thought, and clasped her hands behind her back. She sat down next to Rebecca, across from Adama, and she decided she had to trust Rebecca now after seeing first hand her unwillingness to betray the articles.

"I'm afraid this can only end one way, you've got to kill her," She whispered, Rebecca blinked, then folded he arms across her chest, 'what?' and Adama looked across to her, and asked the exact same thing Rebecca was thinking.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The president waved her hand, "Like she said, let's cut through it, the three of you, were willing to go to war today, do you really think she is going to step down from that? She's going to buy her time, and hit you the first chance she gets that's a given."

She looked from Rebecca to Adama, "I hate to lay this on you both, but she's dangerous, and the only thing you can do is hit her before she hits you." Rebecca couldn't believe it; the President was telling them to assassinate the Admiral? Suddenly Rebecca felt scared, they were talking about killing her aunt.

"Madam President I-"

Laura stood and looked at Rebecca, "You of all people Commander, should understand why this has to be done."

Rebecca sat forward, then rubbed her eyes, "there has to be a better way."

Laura didn't reply, but Adama did, "Were not assassins."

The President looked at them both in turn with a slight scoff and stood from her seat, "No, you're right, neither of you are assassins, you are Colonial officers, who have taken an oath to protect this fleet," Rebecca didn't recall taking any such oaths, but the President tilted her head to look at her, "You took the oath when you took a stand, and for that I am grateful Commander, you are the key to this crisis, once she has eliminated the _Galactica_ there would have been no one else to stop her, and you already know what she would do to the civilian fleet once that's been accomplished." She lowered her voice to a hushed tone, "You know I'm right, neither of you want to face it," deciding he has had enough; Bill stood, and then looked at the President who expected him to admit it.

Instead he sighed, and then started to walk towards the exit, "Has the whole world gone mad?" he mumbled and walked through the doors to the next compartment, leaving the two women alone.

Laura sat down in Williams's seat, "Maybe he is right, but he knows it has to be done, I also know she is your aunt, and there is nothing harder than having to fight a loved one over your beliefs, for that you have my deepest sympathy. But trust me Commander when I say that this is bigger than the Admiral, this is about the long term survival of the human race, and that is what we've been fighting for every day since the attack, we have to look beyond ourselves and see the whole picture."

Rebecca ran a hand through her soft hair, and closed her eyes, "I was away on mission when the attacks began, and there was nothing I could do to help, we nearly died ourselves, many times over the months. I owe my life to my aunt. So yes, saying this will be hard is an understatement."

Laura nodded, "There is one good thing that has come out of this."

Rebecca sniffed softly, "What's that?"

Laura raised her eyebrows slightly, then replied, "Knowing a person's worth can make the difference between life and death, and in this case, you proving yourself to us, you have earned my respect Commander."

Despite the nightmare at hand, Rebecca felt a burst of pride, hearing those things from the President was a great honor, "You flatter me Madam President, you can count on me."

She nodded, "I know I can Rebecca, you and Commander Adama are more alike then you know, thank you for coming today, I'm sure you have a lot of work ahead of you to organize this attack," 'Not only do I have to be forced to watch my aunt be assassinated, and do nothing about it, but help plan a massive op. Funny, she is saying these thing's to try and keep me placated so I won't have any second thoughts about their plan, she is one clever woman I'll give her that.'

Rebecca rose, and saluted, "Madam President."

She nodded; "Commander, take care, until our next meeting," Rebecca let the corners of her mouth smile, and turned walking out of the compartment and down to the flight deck.

Val looked at the nervous faces of the pilots in front of him, everyone knew how close they came to a civil war. "Alright guys, keep it cool, the Commander went to meet with the Admiral and Commander Adama to talk with the President, we'll sit tight for now, but in the meantime the Colonel wants a strong CAP present at all times until the situation is defused, also I made some pilot rotation changes to the schedule, so you'll want to check it out." He looked around the ready room, Blackball was taking notes, "Look, I know your all thinking the same thing, but the Commander knows what she's doing, we'll all come out of this looking like rock stars, we've done it before, and we sure as hell can do it again, that's all for now, look lively." Everyone stood at attention, and Val quickly gathered his metal binder, "Dismissed," the room emptied in good order, and Val walked over to one of the unoccupied pilot seats, and used a space on the desk to work.

He opened up the binder, looking over normal day to day paper work. "Paging Captain Bonen, Captain Bonen please report to CIC," Val sighed, hearing his name called over the ship speakers, then left his work and made his way to combat.

Rebecca and Ken were standing close together, talking quietly. Val kept a respectful distance standing at attention, "Captain Bonen reporting as ordered sir."

The two officers looked at Val, "Captain Thrace, the new CAG of _Pegasus_ is working on the op, and I want you to help her," things were getting stranger by the minute, Starbuck was promoted? 'What the hell?'

Val only crossed his arms, "Understood sir, I'll call up a flight to Pegasus right away."

Ken glanced at him, "The recon Raptor's we sent out a couple of hours ago have reported back, and it seems the fleet's size has doubled. There are four baseships now, and at least twice the amount of fighter escort not counting the baseships own Raider forces."

'Four basestars? This is going to be nasty,' Val thought, then saluted. "Aye sir, we'll figure out a plan," Rebecca nodded; Val then walked out of combat down to the hanger deck.

Rebecca told Ken about the "plan" beforehand, and he could still not believe it, the President? "God's, this is going to be a nightmare," He remembered saying, now standing next to his friend and comrade. "What is going to happen after the attack?"

Rebecca sighed, "A man said to me, go with what you know, until something better turns up."

Ken looked down shaking his head, "I get it."

Rebecca gave her orders, "Make sure our squadron commanders get their men ready, and we'll give them the briefings when Captain Thrace and her team come up with a plan," Ken nodded, then they tried to keep themselves busy.

It felt like the same ship, but the corridors were a different shape and size, but Val found his way to the pilot ready room, guessing Starbuck was in there trying to plan the attack, and he was right on the money, he walked in and stopped, "You've come a long way Captain, I hear your working on a plan."

Starbuck smirked, "Ah, look who has walked into my ready room, Mr. Fantastic, sorry for not rolling out the red carpet, I don't like to kiss ass."

Val wasn't prepared for that, "I'll just take that as, I could use some help."

Kara snorted, and then planted a foot on the desk; Val smirked dryly, and then set down his duffel onto the desk, "What have you got so far?"

Val sat one seat away from her, Kara sniffed then looked down, "There's too many angles for failure, the escort fighters are the ones we need to get rid of to pull this off, from the simulations the _Resurrection ship_ just jumps away."

Val tried going over different scenarios with her but they were getting nowhere, Val slumped into a chair, and Kara tapped a pen against her lips. "The CAG's work is never done."

Kara looked up, "Hi, how you doin'?" Val looked over, and then watched the exchange.

Lee walked over with his arms crossed and stood on the other side leaning against a desk, "Oh you mean apart from being demoted, finding myself working for one of my pilots," He shrugged and chuckled dryly, "Great, never better."

Kara looked at him, "You know I had nothing to do with that right?"

He replied, "Never thought you did."

Val could see the tension between those two, and he rubbed his eyes, and Apollo spoke up remembering something, "I uh, just checked up on Helo and Tyrol, their hanging tight for now."

Kara nodded, "Good." She sighed, rubbing her temple, "Help us plan this op, I've been staring at this roster..."

Lee furrowed his brows, "You just want to carry on, like nothing's happened?" She looked at him, "Lee she's in Command, what do you want to do? There's nothing we can do."

Val sat up, "Apollo," Lee nodded to him; "well, let's get to work guys." And the three huddled and began to form their attack plan.

Rebecca got the call when the plan was formulated, and she left _Ulysses_ with Colonel Reid to _Galactica_, the officers of the fleet gathered, and listened to Starbucks plan, but Rebecca couldn't keep her eyes off Kendra. "Our primary objective is a vessel named _Resurrection_ by the Cylons who have been following us through this sector." Val was pushing the models in unison as they spoke, "We will wait in this system here and appear to be conducting mining operations, when the Cylons launch their Raiders _Galactica_and most of the civilians will jump away, a small group of civilians will be left behind."

Lee added, "To the Cylons they will appear to be having difficulties with their FTL drives, and attempting to escape at sub-light speed."

"The Cylon Raiders pursue the civilian decoys pulling the Raiders farther away from the Cylon basestars as they can," Kara said

Lee continued, "Once the Raiders have been drawn off by the decoys, _Galactica_, _Pegasus_ and _Ulysses_, will jump in and attack the basestars, while I jump in, in the Blackbird stealth fighter, to take out the FTL drives on the _Resurrection_ ship preventing it from jumping away."

Colonel Tigh interrupted, "Why not have the stealth ship carry nukes and destroy it right from the start?"'

Val answered, "During simulations the Cylons detected the nukes and destroyed the Blackbird before entering weapons range, when the FTL drives are gone, the battlestars will take on the basestars, and our attack squadrons will go take care of the _Resurrection ship_."

Colonel Tigh looked at Val, "How many Squadrons?"

Val replied, "We'll need every plane on the line."

The Admiral turned her gaze upon Adama, and he settled his own cold stare onto her, and the two glared at each other hatefully, "Is there a problem Commander?" Helena asked.

Bill looked down, "I need time to study the operational details"

Helena didn't care, "Suit yourself, I've gone over the details and I'm satisfied."

She began to walk towards the exit hatch, but Adama raised his voice, "I want your CAG to stay and help me, answer some of my questions,"

The Admiral looked at Kara, "One hour Thrace."

She nodded, "Yes sir."

Rebecca watched her leave, and then looked over the operations table, "The plan looks solid. I'm satisfied with it. Captain, you're returning back to _Ulysses_ with us to brief the pilots."

Val saluted, "Aye, sir."

Rebecca approached Commander Adama, Colonel Tigh wore his mistrust of her on his sleeve. "Commander, I just wanted to say, good luck."

Bill nodded, "Rebecca," Kendra was on her way out, and Rebecca tried to talk to her, she caught up to her in the hall.

"Captain, how are you?" Kendra looked at her as they walked side by side, not answering right away,

"Busy sir, please excuse me," And Rebecca slapped herself mentally, Captain Bonen walked up beside Rebecca following Ken.

"Make sure everything is ready for the attack tomorrow," The Colonel and Captain voiced their agreement, and they made their way down to the hanger deck to fly home.

Rebecca lay restless in her comfortable bed aboard _Ulysses_, how tomorrow would end she didn't know, and Kendra still seemed to despise her, but maybe it was just the wrong time. Not being able to sleep, she decided to open her heavily outdated log book, and she stayed up recording all her thoughts and experiences she went through over the months, until the time came for her to get ready, she prayed for guidance. Reaching into her secret black box, which was a small wooden container, in it contained small statues of Aurora, Goddess of the dawn, and Ares, God of war; she pressed them to her lips and asked for direction, but no one answered back.


	15. Looking Forward, Looking Back

**Authors Note: **Thank you for the reviews so far and constructive criticism. Hopefully this restructure is a lot more readable, enjoy.

**Chapter 15: ****Looking Forward, Looking Back**

The alarm claxons rang loudly over and over again, reminding Rebecca of the mission, the _Ulysses_ was about to jump and carry out their attack. She reached down to her station phone and brought the receiver to her lips, "All hands this is the Commander; we will jump momentarily and engage the enemy, gunnery crews standby, all pilots man their planes, good hunting." She hung the phone back into place.

Ken was talking with the Major; he walked over to the FTL station and entered in the jump calculations. Among the civilian fleet the most obvious ships vanished in three massive flashes, and on the other side they wasted no time.

Val sat in his cockpit in one of the many launch tubes along the starboard flight pod trying to keep calm, and pictured himself painting more Cylon Raiders on his wing. He checked his instruments and weapons, everything looked solid. The voice of the launch control officer filled his earpiece, "jump in ten seconds, prepare for combat insertion."

Val grinned and narrowing his eyes staring ahead, "frakkin' rights."

He felt a sinking sensation as space folded and he looked at the control officer in the observation booth to his right.

"Pad lock secure, kill em' all sir," Val saluted the man and watched the pressure door lower.

The rush of acceleration nearly crushed his body against the chair; Val could already see fiery detonations from ship to ship missiles fill the void of space beyond the tube's exit as he hurled like a sling shot out of the nest.

He formed up with the attack squadrons and looked over the combat zone. The battlestar's occupied the basestar's as planned, the _Ulysses_ and _Galactica_ ganged up on the first target, while _Pegasus_ threw everything it had at the second. Val could feel the concussion from every explosive shell and missile as they pierced deeply into the enemy hulls crashing through multiple decks. The Cylon's were caught off guard and missing their escort Raiders thanks to the decoys, and already one of the massive vessels was coming apart from the merciless onslaught.

In the corner of his eye a nuclear blast caught Val's attention, and momentarily blinded him. The warhead detonated disintegrating half of one of the space faring behemoths, the rest of the ship exploded in a violent fiery maelstrom. Dust and flaming debris shot everywhere, the disconnected Raiders drifted helplessly as the battle became fiercer.

It was an impressive sight to behold, a desperate battle of epic proportions; this is how war was meant to be waged. The Colonial's were merciless, two of the basestar's were nothing more than flaming husks now as the battlestar's switched their targets and salvo fire. The heavy batteries of the Colonial warships fired streams of deadly slugs, they trailed smoke and crashed into the remaining enemy carriers, the Cylon's were taking heavy casualties.

_**Century Alpha**_**, lead ****Vanguard ****B****asestar**

Leoben walked calmly down the sterile corridors, keeping his projection to the normal pattern. His experience on board the _Ulysses_ was always in the forefront of his mind. He wanted nothing else but to see the last remnant of feral humans cleansed from the galaxy. When the others asked him to join their endeavour, he fervently agreed. 'Rebecca Cain must pay, they must all suffer God's fury' he thought, and entered the command center of the baseship.

The other models looked frantic, and Leoben narrowed his eyes and walked toward the datastream consoles, "Situation?"

A copy of Cavil replied, "Were under heavy attack, the Colonials are trying to destroy our _Ressurection__ ship_I recommended more security, but of course no one cared to listen."

Leoben cursed, if that were to happen they would have no way of reviving, they would have no choice but to retreat until another _Ressurection__ ship_ could be acquired. Some of the Cylons were thrown to the deck from the rattling concussions of the explosive shells. Leoben looked to the others, "let's try to cover their escape, then fall back to the forward outpost," when they realized the battle was hopeless they agreed in trying something more efficient.

Between the two remaining basestars six fifty kiloton fusion warheads launched from their sleek tubes. The automated air defence batteries of the battlestars picked them off, some were deflected away harmlessly, but two of the bombs detonated between the warships, the shockwaves were so powerful they pushed the battlestars several dozen meters away.

Leoben watched the battle in a panoramic three dimensional view from the ships optic sensors, it was looking bleak, and the _Resurrection ship_ suddenly reported a massive failure of all FTL drives as a small missile destroyed the vital system, smoke could be seen wafting up from under the vessel. Leoben never felt such rage, how could these pathetic rodents do this to God's children? He slammed his fist into the datastream board, the gelatine bled. The others didn't have to say it aloud, they knew they had been dealt a crippling blow; the humans may get away once and for all.

**Combat**** zone.**

Well over a hundred Vipers and dozens of Raptors headed full speed towards the alien vessel known as _Resurrection_, which looked very similar to a gothic cathedral. The remaining basestars launched every Raider they had now, and half a dozen of them flew right past Val's kill slot, he reacted as fast as he could, "this is Raven to _Ulysses_ attack squadrons, the Cylons are launching their Raiders faster than anticipated, Red and Black team form up with me, let's keep them off our backs."

Acting as his wingman for the mission was Captain Jade "Aurora" Sterling, the deadliest pilot in the cockpit next to Val from _Ulysses_crew. "Copy that Red one," Val ripped the stick to the left, and he performed several barrel rolls as Black and Red team opened fire at a group of Raiders tearing ass after the Viper squadrons. Val practically cut one of them in half as he passed through the ship while it exploded, bloody gore streamed across his canopy, "that's just nasty," Val said aloud as the meaty fragments slid off from the velocity, leaving behind red streaks.

Val ripped his reverse throttle handle and spun around to gun down two more Raiders. "Open ranks; take out as many metal mother frakker's as you can."

A cheer was heard from Aurora, "hell yeah, six already Raven. You gotta' keep up if you wanna hold onto that top gun!" Val narrowed his eyes and blasted apart another Cylon Raider, the contents of the ships made Val cringe every time. Suddenly dozens of anti-air craft shells streamed by nearly colliding with the fighting Vipers, instead slamming into oncoming Raiders and heavy Raiders, tearing them apart, and they exploded violently.

"Watch out for those frakkin' automated point defence batteries, their picking off Raiders right in our engagement zone!" The pilots acknowledged the warning, and they pulled back getting some distance from the battlestars while they went toe to toe with the basestars. Val made sure the main body of Vipers and Raptors had a clear avenue of attack, and then rejoined them.

Apollo's voice filled Raven's earpiece, "Starbuck, Raven, Apollo here, target's FTL is history. She's all yours."

Val gave his orders, "alright it's the main event of the day boys and girls, Black and Red squadron continue on mission, don't be shy with your ammunition, give them everything you've got with an explosive round on top," they gladly complied, and Val cruised beneath a spire on the _Resurrection_ ship, and pressed his thumb to the trigger.

It was a blood bath; tens of thousands of Cylons were vented out into open space as the massive windows splintered under the blaze of bullets and high calibre explosive rounds from the Raptors. Every bullet Val shot inside tore apart something, and blood flowed like a river in a fiery chasm of death. It felt like destroying a toaster factory, one full of genetic freaks, he nodded in approval when the ship finally came apart; the blast that followed disintegrated several Vipers that didn't get clear in time, the shock wave caught up Val's craft. He felt the energy pass through him, it rattled him to his bones.

He growled in pain, but kept flying straight ahead until there was nothing left to look at but debris and floating corpses. A Cylon body rolled across and bounced off his cockpit canopy, 'disgusting,' Val thought, "Raven to _Ulysses_, the _Resurrection_ ship won't be a problem anymore," Val looked down at the DRADIS monitor, enemy units within the combat zone started to jump away.

"Roger that Raven, you're instructed to return to _Ulysses_, remaining enemy forces are retreating, well done."

Val replied, "_Ulysses_ Raven, will-co, comin' home." Already dozens of pilots were crying out with excitement, the wireless filled with chatter. Val glanced at a large section of a basestar; it was slowly burning as it drifted helplessly, suddenly the _Pegasus_ opened up, and flaming kinetic shells slammed into it, finishing the job. Val approached the _Ulysses_, taking his time for a smooth landing, the rest of the attack squadrons made their way back to their respective flight pods.

**Battlestar**_**Ulysses**_**, CIC.**

As soon as Raven confirmed the destruction of the _Resurrection_ _ship_, the thrill of victory was hard to ignore, and Rebecca was smiling and shaking hands. Ken looked very relieved, "congratulations Commander."

She nodded, "to all of us, this is a major victory," and the crew exploded into cheers and applause. When the excitement began to calm down the Major touched her headset, she was already standing near the command console.

"Sir, Admiral Cain is on the line," Rebecca picked up the station phone, bringing it to her ear.

"This is Commander Cain," Helena sounded for once, in months, relaxed.

"Congratulations Rebecca, we've struck a mortal blow to our enemy."

Rebecca gripped the phone, "I couldn't agree more."

Helena paused, "I suppose we'll see each other again on _Colonial One_, I'd like to speak with you, see you there," the line went dead, and Rebecca blinked. Was she trying to reach out to her? She folded her arms below her breasts.

The Major looked up at Rebecca again, "Commander Adama is asking for you sir," she nodded then picked the phone up. "_Ulysses_ actual here, go ahead."

It only took a moment for a reply, "well done Rebecca, we've dealt the Cylons a blow they won't soon forget, they won't be coming back for a while." Bill sighed, continuing, "I'm going to pass on to you the same thing I told Starbuck: it's not enough to survive, one has to be worthy, of survival."

Rebecca was shocked, he was backing down? "That's... that's very wise of you sir, see you on _Colonial One_?"

Bill replied, "looks like it, we'll see if we can work something out, goodbye for now Commander, I advise you begin your jump prep," and Rebecca set the phone back into place.

She gave her orders, "Recover our birds and then begin jump prep, were heading back to the fleet. Have casualty, damage, and mission reports sent to combat. Colonel, you have the deck, I'll be in my quarters."

Ken nodded, then tilted his head, "everything alright?"

Rebecca twitched the corner of her mouth into a small smile, "fine, carry on Colonel, we'll celebrate later."

Ken raised a brow but offered her a gentle smile, "you bet," she nodded, and then turned to leave combat.

The glass pressure doors hissed swapping out air and she made her way down the corridors to her quarters, Sergeant Major Williams was at his post, guarding the door with another equally loyal marine. "I just heard Commander, payback is a bitch."

Rebecca grinned then patted his shoulder, "you got that right Sergeant Major, carry on," he nodded, a grin on his face, "aye sir." Rebecca swiped her pass card into the electronic lock, and it lit green. The door opened and she walked inside. She looked at one of her wilting plants, she totally forgot about them, and then she undid the first button in her uniform. She reached up to rub her neck, and sat down onto the sofa.

Now in private, Rebecca could vent her own feelings, she pulled out her near up to date log book, and wrote down her thoughts and feelings and details about the mission, knowing that someday, someone will read her words, and understand her place in time. Suddenly she felt the unmistakeable sensation of faster than light travel; she cleared her throat, and then held her stomach until the feeling passed. She moved one of her hands to her chest, and pressed it gently into her ribcage.

The bruises were gone now, but she still felt that piercing pain in her side, she swore under her breath, rubbing it still, then decided best to ignore it. Rebecca was about to finish writing a sentence when one of the station phones in her quarters rang, "CIC to Commanding officer," she looked over to it, then sat up, walking a few steps to pick it up.

"Cain here, go ahead," Ken tried to say it as best he could.

"A report was just sent to us regarding Admiral Cain," Rebecca set her left hand on her hip.

"What is it Colonel?"

He hesitated, "the Admiral was shot ten minutes ago. They found her body in her quarters, a fatal head wound. Their Cylon prisoner was responsible, killing one marine and escaping the ship," Rebecca dropped the phone from her grasp; she flared her nostrils with heavy shaky breaths.

She reached down and picked the phone back up, placing it to her ear, "Rebecca?" She replied, hoarsely, "yes I'm here... make sure proper burial services are organized."

Ken sighed, "do you want me to come down there?" Rebecca sniffed, rubbing her eyes, and replied.

"No not right now Ken I... need some time alone," she tried hanging the phone up but missed the hook the first time, then looked at it, then set it back. She was too shocked to react any more. She shuffled slowly towards one of her shelves, looking down at the photo of the Admiral and herself dressed elegantly for a political party. She touched the glass of the frame with a fingertip, and then felt a tear fall down a cheek, she closed her eyes, but it couldn't contain the flood of emotion that washed over her.

Every person in the hanger deck was wildly celebrating; Val let himself be swept up into it. "Showed those toasters who the _masters_ are!" They cheered, and the newly stocked supply of beer was distributed around, Val shook his bottle up as hard as he could and let it spray everywhere.

Blackball walked up and gave Val a high five, he was rowdy and feeling the euphoria of victory, "hell of a win for the good guys, those bastards won't be coming back for awhile," deck chief Chris Orelon came up to Val and shook his hand, in the other he had the top gun mug, and handed it to him.

"Captain that's quite the trigger finger you got there, now it needs to hold onto something, but, next time try not to get blood stains on the windshield."

Val smirked, "what can I say, the hammer came down, and Cylons came apart, and whatever was left of them ended up as my hood ornament."

Chris laughed, and then slapped his shoulder; he nodded with a wave to another group of pilots who were calling him over. Blackball handed Val another beer, he gladly accepted and twisted off the cap, filling up his mug and taking a long drink. "God's damn I missed the taste of beer."

Blackball agreed, "Damn straight skipper."

Val felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and looked into the face of Captain Jade "Aurora" Sterling, Val's competition and the woman after his job every waking hour, but Val sensed she wanted more than that, but that could just be wishful thinking on his part. Her sharp features gave away her oriental heritage, and she was stunning. Val always felt stupid around her, her skin a golden honey, high and tight cheek bones accompanying a narrow jaw and even nose, plush full lips, and a slender yet muscular build. Long and straight eyebrows furrowed as she tilted her head, noticing him looking her over.

Dark brown eyes peered into Val's emerald green, but he spoke up before it became awkward, "Captain Aurora there you are, I guess I was so far ahead you couldn't see me adding more notches under my belt?"

She smirked, "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news Raven, but it looks like there's a new top gun aboard,"

Val narrowed his eyes, "so Miss Sterling thinks she has bested the best, alright, let's tally up the kills!" he shouted, and the pilots heard their CAG, they howled raising their beers as over fifty pilots mingled and began updating their kills; Val looked around the faces of his pilots, "alright alright! Hey! Shut the frak up!" he shouted in a humorous tone.

The noise died down, even knuckle draggers joined the crowd wanting to hear who the new top gun was, "alright, let's hear it," the decibel levels rose several frequencies as the Viper pilots compared their kills. Val was sitting completely content on sixty nine, but Aurora had a lasting grin on her face, she crossed her arms looking at the CAG, 'no way in hell she has gotten more kills then me,' Val thought. The crewman looked between Val and Jade, knowing it would come down to them. They said it at the same time "sixty nine!", "seventy one!" Val felt like a piece of his ego snapped off and fell down crashing onto the deck, and the crew cried out with cheers and laughter.

Jade patted Val's arm, "well Raven, I'll leave you to mop up your shame, seems the CAG isn't the big dick on campus anymore."

Val closed his eyes with a smirk and shook his head letting out a laugh. He ran a hand over his mouth. Blackball looked at him, "Damn..."

Val nodded, "alright laugh it up Tucker," he joked, and handed over his top gun mug to Jade. The mug was beautifully crafted, covered in painted skulls and crossbones, "you're a hell of a fighter Jade. You earned this," she took it from his extended hand, and raised it to her lips taking a drink.

"Cheer's Captain."

Over the months before finding the fleet, _Ulysses_ top pilots built up their scorecards, there are only four pilots aboard ship with over fifty kills, they were the ones who were always on top of their game, but Jade and Val tallied the most, between every raid and base or station they attacked, the amount of enemy craft destroyed added up quickly. Val could only imagine what his real kill count was now after nearly emptying every round from his Viper into the _Resurrection_ _ship_.

Half an hour passed as Val enjoyed the victory celebration, but he overheard crewman start to talk about Admiral Cain being assassinated by a Cylon agent. Val didn't know if was a joke or not, he was feeling the effects of the beer, and decided it must be a bad joke. Eventually this line of thinking came crashing down when it was announced over the ship speakers, and for the senior officers to report for burial detail at twelve hundred hours tomorrow on _Pegasus_, the victory became bittersweet, and Val lost his thirst. "I'll catch up with you guys later," He said to Aurora and Blackball, they saluted and watched Val leave the hanger deck.

Ken couldn't imagine what Rebecca was feeling now, the Admiral was all she had left, when he received the report he was beside himself, knowing full well what Adama was going to do after the attack, and he suspected the Admiral may have had similar schemes. Ken found out when the burial would take place, after the autopsy. 'First thing in the morning,' he made the announcement over the ship speakers.

"Attention all hands, this is the XO, we have just received a report concerning Admiral Cain, I'd like to address the rumours that have been going around, and it's my duty to inform you, the rumours are true, she has been assassinated. The Cylon prisoner aboard _Pegasus_ was responsible, it somehow escaped its holding cell, killed one marine guard and then the Admiral herself before escaping the _Pegasus_, a full investigation will be conducted. Ranking officers are to report for services of the dead at twelve hundred hours tomorrow, thank you for your attention." He hung up the phone; Ken could see the look of shock on some of the CIC personnel's faces, loosing Admiral Cain this way was a blessing in disguise however. 'At least we didn't have to do it, but it doesn't change the fact it wouldn't have happened anyways, and that doesn't make me feel any better about it.'

Ken didn't realize how intricate those certain plots were, Adama decided not to kill Admiral Cain before the Cylon shot her, and the same second thoughts saved his own life, but whatever the reasons, he would never know.

Rebecca couldn't cry anymore, it was too painful; instead she tried to lie still in her bed. She felt utterly drained; the last six months have led up to this moment, and Rebecca didn't know if she could take anymore, the despair was beyond anything she could have hoped to grasp. There is no advice or guide book for dealing with a holocaust, and subsequent death of your last blood relative, but despite these feelings, she didn't feel alone. She had Ken, her closest compatriot, but then she thought if something happened to him, how could she deal with it? Ken was family to her, he has been for years, and the thought of losing him was too much to bear.

She then thought of Kendra, how this would change things between them, maybe she could talk to her now, and apologize. She had to settle the past with her, letting it continue to fester would only make it worse, but Rebecca didn't know how to approach her, and decided to risk it anyways. 'I want to deal with my aunt first, this is too much to take in,' she heard one of the station phones in her quarters buzz, "CIC to commanding officer, the President is on the line asking to speak with you sir," the Major sounded tired, something Rebecca could relate too, she groaned sitting up on her bed.

Her uniform jacket was fully unbuttoned now; she placed the palms of her hands over her eyes, and exhaled slowly. She walked over to the phone near her mirror. She picked it up, "Commander Cain speaking." The President's voice was one of compassion.

"Hello Commander, I'm sorry to disturb you during this sensitive time, but the whole fleet knows what has happened to the Admiral, I wish I could say how sorry I am for your loss, but it wouldn't sound right. Thank the God's we did not have to go through with what we had planned," 'with what you had planned you mean,' Rebecca wasn't sure what to say to her, this woman wanted her aunt dead, and convinced her to go along with it, and she realized how wrong she was in agreeing to it.

"The Admiral was many things, but she was the one person in my life whom I idolised. I followed in her footsteps, the events after the attack may have been wrong, even monstrous, but I understand why she did them. If she hadn't made those choices, I'd be dead, and the _Ulysses_ would have been destroyed long ago. I loved her, and I served her as best as I could. She survived the first Cylon war, and had to watch her family die on Tauron. She managed to save my father's life, but it didn't help fill the void of loss. When my mother died she stepped in, and never looked back, she took care of me while my father was never around to care. I was torn between duty, and my personal feelings, but the preservation of this fleet has been foremost in my mind, as you said, it's bigger than anyone of us."

The President respected Rebecca's rationalization and sacrifice; there was no greater example of loyalty, character, and ideals. "Commander you have my sincerest gratitude and condolences, thank you, we'll talk more after the burial tomorrow afternoon."

Rebecca nodded, "Madam President," and she hung up the phone. Rebecca looked at her digital wrist watch and it was starting to get late, and she was exhausted. She dragged her feet to the edge of her bed, and slowly undressed until she stood in her military tank top and underwear. She slipped under her comforter then shut her eyes, but the pain remained, she fingered her dog tags, and hoped tomorrow would bring her some peace.

Rebecca stood as disciplined as possible; the throbbing in her side reminding her she was still alive. She listened to the sermons of Helena's officers; soon it would be her turn to speak before Colonel Fisk ascends to Commander of _Pegasus_, something she didn't like. Rebecca walked onto the stage and up to the podium when it came to her turn. "Helena Cain was more than an Admiral, more than a Leader, she was my aunt, she was of my blood. What were the chances of us meeting at the end of the world? I think it was more than coincidence, because of her actions I stand before you today, along with my ship, and crew, because of her." She saw Kendra's face among the officers standing at attention; her head was tilted staring at Rebecca with a familiar softness in her eyes, she continued.

"I'll always remember days spent on Tauron in the warmth of the sun staring at clear sky, laughing with you at my side, or being there when I needed you most. Your unfaltering faith in me has made me into the woman I am today, as I strived every day of my life to live up your expectations. In this I hope I was a success. As you pass beyond the veil of tears, I pray you find peace, may the lord's of Kobol take you into their arms and grant you life everlasting." Rebecca faltered slightly, and then looked down stiffly. She stepped down from the podium and walked back to her place next to Ken, who gently patted her back a couple of times.

Commander Fisk walked up to the podium next; he sat down his speech paper and browsed the words before trying to appear dignified. "And she died knowing that her ship, and her crew were safe, and her mission had been accomplished. Nothing was more important to her then her ship, her crew and her mission, and as I take Command of _Pegasus_ I pledge to uphold those values, that made her such, an effective and heroic leader." Commander Fisk stepped back, and Captain Thrace stepped forward.

She coughed softly before continuing, "I uh, only knew Admiral Cain for a short time so, what I have to say about her will be short," She looked at the faces of the officers gathered. "She faced things, she looked them right in the eye and she didn't flinch. That's something we do a lot around here, we second guess, we worry. When I think about what she went through after the attack, one ship, no help, no hope, she didn't give up, she didn't worry; she acted. She did what she thought needed to be done and the _Pegasus_ and _Ulysses_ survived. It might be hard to admit, or hard to hear, but I think we were safer with her, then we are without," Starbuck looked directly at Rebecca, and she nodded softly and closed her eyes turning her head away. The launch tube hatch closed and pressurized, and the decompression of escaping oxygen could be heard.

Val didn't feel anything for the Admiral, but he did for Rebecca, that must have been a blow to the heart. Val scanned the faces of those gathered, and he spotted Lee, 'he doesn't look too good' Val thought. He learned earlier about the destruction of the Blackbird stealth ship, and Lee's near death experience. Once the burial detail ended he had a chance to talk to him. "Captain," Lee raised his eyebrows slightly as Val approached him, "yeah?" Something about him wasn't right, he didn't seem all there, "you alright Lee?" Val asked, Lee not used to hearing his name from a practical stranger looked at him, he smiled slightly and shook his head, "look uh, I'll talk to you later Raven," Val wanted to ask about his daughter, but he realized it was the wrong time and place. He decided to wait and see if Apollo would follow through, but he wouldn't wait much longer.

Val wanted to give his condolences to Commander Cain, but he could see the pain behind her eyes as she talked with Commander Adama and President Roslin, he decided not to disturb her. Instead he made his way down the hanger deck, but not before running into Captain Thrace. "I never took you for the sensitive type Starbuck, but from the sound of the score it seems the Admiral made quite an impression."

Starbuck crossed her arms, and shrugged, "maybe she did, maybe she had the right idea, and maybe, you owe her your respect."

Val raised a brow and nodded, "I had a certain respect for her sure, over the months she made some questionable calls, but everyone keeps saying we'd be dead without her, so yeah, she has my respect, if reluctant..."

Starbuck narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "I decided a while ago that you were an arrogant bastard, you know you remind me of someone else I know, and he gets the same way from time to time."

Val didn't know how to deal with this woman, she practically tap danced on the line and knew how to get away with it. He decided not to get defensive; that would play right into her hands, "well that's a shame, I was going to offer to teach you some manoeuvres I learned during the war, figured you could use them to catch up to the game."

Starbuck replied sharply, "I can fly circles around your head any day, and I don't need a high kill count to prove it either."

Val grinned, "Sounds like a challenge, alright, let's settle this once things cool down, and when I beat you at least _Ulysses_ crew will have something to laugh about in the rec. room."

Starbuck stepped closer, she smiled dryly and mixed her words with laughter, "when I'm done with you, they will have something to laugh about," and brushed past him, Val felt slightly burned, and decided to leave, he walked down the hanger deck to the Raptor.

Kendra watched Rebecca speak, she fought mixed emotions - she convinced herself she would never forgive or unburden herself to her, because she was terrified of being hurt again. She listened to the remaining words of respect, and when the procession ended she then gathered whatever courage her heart could muster forth, and approached the Commander. She just finished speaking to her CAG, and then turned to say something to the remaining senior officials before slowly walking towards and stopping in front of a picture of the Admiral.

Kendra came to stand a couple of feet aside from Rebecca, who clasped her hands behind her back, then tilted her head to offer a fragile smile to her. Kendra had difficulty trying to find words of comfort, realizing how shut off she was now to emotion. Rebecca mumbled her thoughts, "I never got to tell her, how much I loved her, and I think that is what strikes me so deeply. We were both so consumed with fighting for so long I was blinded to the things we were doing. I won't say I regret what I've done, because if I did it would be saying I'm not grateful for surviving, but I have blood on my hands." Rebecca turned slightly, to look at Kendra, who tilted her chin upwards, "I'm sure over the months; my aunt's influence has brought you close to her. And her ideals and character made you into someone you're not, but you didn't have much of a choice did you?"

Kendra closed her eyes tightly, her lips parting, "I have blood on my hands as well. And you're right about the Admiral. Her choices saved your life, and mine." Kendra paused before continuing, she was reluctant and fidgety, "There's... there's a lot I want to tell you, but not now. Thing's should settle down soon, and I'm sure we can talk, then, I mean if, that is possible."

Rebecca took in Kendra's appearance; her eyes still gave away her feelings, even if she couldn't connect with them. Her hair was longer, but it suited her, and she looked like she belonged in a uniform. How she ended up on _Pegasus_ still eluded her, but she was going to find out. Rebecca sensed Kendra lost something during the war as well, she was so withdrawn and clearly in pain. Rebecca wanted to help her; her feelings for this woman are strong.

She took a shallow breath, "after the business with the operation is concluded, I plan on taking some r and r. I need to get away from CIC for a while, remind myself I'm still human." She averted her eyes to the metal deck, "If you'd like, take some time for yourself as well; hopefully there's some kind of luxury liner in the fleet, that's where I'll be if there is."

Kendra didn't react immediately to the invitation, her eyes met Rebecca's and she could see her trying to sort confused messages. She didn't know what to say, and decided to give her condolences, "I... I'm sorry for your loss; I know what she meant to you."

Rebecca smiled weakly, closing her eyelids gently, "thank you."

Kendra let out another shaky breath, "I should go sir, excuse me."

Rebecca reached out and gripped Kendra's forearm gently as she turned to leave; a subconscious or impulsive act, Rebecca didn't know. Kendra looked at her incredulously not expecting the gesture. She touched Rebecca's hand and gently untangled the digits until her fingers sat limp in her palm. 'Her skin is so soft' Kendra coughed retracting her hand, she glanced around in modesty. "I'll think about it," she walked away before Rebecca had a chance to reply, she wetted her lips, then turned around to look at the picture of Admiral Cain.

It didn't take long for Ken to approach Rebecca after watching the exchange between the two officers. He stepped up beside her, looking at the stern pose of Helena Cain in her uniform. He kept his voice soft and quiet, "you were right about her Rebecca, she shot Jurgen for disobeying her suicidal orders to attack a Cylon staging area. Shortly after they did find a civilian fleet, fifteen ships. The Admiral had them all stripped for resources, they took everything, food... FTL drives... Colonel Tigh told me about that travesty."

Rebecca shut her eyes tightly; a tear fell heavily down her cheek. "She became someone else out here."

Ken frowned, "There's a lot of history in her life, and seeing her family killed on Tauron didn't help her."

Rebecca hissed softly, and then wiped away the tear with the tip of her index finger. "I couldn't go along with her machinations anymore Ken, you know that."

He folded his arms, and then breathed out, "I know, you had no choice but to do what was right. Luckily for them, were not so hell-bent on revenge to turn against our own people..."

Rebecca settled her gaze on him, "we've nearly died too many times to count over the months, but the only reason were standing here now is because of her. As Captain Thrace made clear. Right now, there are those who are relieved she is dead, and others who are afraid."

Ken didn't understand, "afraid?"

She nodded, "now that Admiral Cain is dead, her loyal crusaders won't have anything to hold onto now."

Ken shook his head, "no, they do, their part of the fleet now, were all that's left Rebecca, and we have to stay together no matter what happens."

She chuckled softly, "that easy huh?"

His lips widened into a smile, "you know how it is for us, we can do the impossible: make miracles,"

Rebecca mumbled, "Raise the dead..."

Ken's smile faded slowly, Rebecca shook her head, "sorry that was..."

Ken waved his hand, "don't worry about it, come on, let's get you out of here, you need a break."

She didn't protest, and then raised her eyebrows, "what are breaks?"

Ken rubbed his chin, "hmm, sipping on an ice cold beer on a warm sunny day lounging on the beach back home..."

Rebecca grinned, "driving my car along the Caprican coast, feeling the wind on my face," the pleasant memories made them smile, it helped ease the pain, and the two comrades made their way to the hanger deck.

It didn't surprise Rebecca when the President promoted William Adama to Admiral William Adama. It was a long overdue reward for years of combat experience and command, and she supported the decision when the President asked her for her blessing and the vote needed to promote a Commander to an Admiral. As if she would have objected to it, she found that slightly amusing. There weren't any ceremonies, and Rebecca was glad, she thought it was in part due to her aunt's death. Instead she went aboard the _Galactica_ to visit the Admiral in person the following day.

Rebecca approached the CO's quarters, three marines were stationed outside, and they all stood crisply at attention and saluted her when she stopped a couple of feet from the door. One of the marines raised and balled his fist before loudly rattling it twice against the metal, "enter," he spun the hatch wheel and unbolted the door pushing it open. It creaked noisily and Commander Cain stepped in, hearing the ancient door shut behind her just as noisily. 'It may feel like living in a brittle rusted can, but this old warhorse still packs a punch,' Rebecca thought smugly.

The Admiral sat on his couch, and in front of him were the logs of Admiral Cain. He stared hard at Rebecca, "have a seat Commander," she complied, sitting on the other side of the L shaped couch. "I've been going over your logs and Admiral Cain's, from what I've read she thought highly of you," then he shook his head, "but from what I've learned here, tells me something else."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes, "sir?"

Adama looked sharply at her, "you rushed in, and shot first without taking a look around! From the operational details and the logs I read over, I've come to a very disturbing conclusion in regards to the pirate base you attacked."

Rebecca couldn't look into his eyes; he wore a grave expression mixed with compassion. "I don't want to burden you with the details of what I found; God's know this is the last thing you want on your conscience, but what I can't have, is someone in command of a warship who makes reckless decisions and not accept responsibility for their actions. There were innocent civilians living in that station, not just criminals, but you levelled the entire structure before realizing it."

Rebecca looked him in the eye, "how do you know that?"

He hesitated, not wanting to cause her further pain, but showed her the personal logs of Admiral Cain, it stated she knew about the civilians living in the base, but didn't warn Rebecca because she was dealing with Jagar. He would send her supplies from his raids in return for ammunition and weapons, and the two made several trades, but in the last exchange Jagar tried to have eighty men board and take control of the _Pegasus_, the Admiral retaliated violently, ordering the Raptors to be shot down. Admiral Cain then sent Lieutenant Thorne to the _Ulysses_ to kill their Cylon prisoner. Already knowing the location of the pirate base Lieutenant Thorne falsified his report claiming the Cylon gave him the information before attacking them, forcing his men to shoot and kill him. What really happened was a quick execution; Thorne walked into the cell, pressed the barrel of his gun to the prisoners head and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

Rebecca has never felt such betrayal; her aunt used her to cover up her illicit activities with a pirate? If word got out about this her credibility would be ruined permanently. She didn't know what to say to the Admiral after reading the hand written words, but she knew he had her by the throat. "So what will you do? Order a warrant for my arrest?"

The Admiral sighed wearily, "let's cut right down to it, we've all done things... but I know why she had you do it, she used you, I can't blame you for that."

Rebecca furrowed her brows painfully, "you've made it clear to me I'm a butcher."

Adama shook his head, he wheezed slightly, "no, not a butcher, a soldier who follows any orders given to her without question, stupid yet courageous, and loyal, that's not exactly the right order in my eyes but, you get the point."

Rebecca couldn't feel anything but a sinking weight in the pit of her stomach, she clutched her side, "so what are you trying to say Admiral, is that I should feel guilty for being ignorant of the fact and simply move on?"

He snorted softy, looking her over, "despite all of this, you picked your side, and that won you my trust. What happened in the past cannot be dwelled on, otherwise it will kill you inside, you did what had to be done, but the cost remains to be seen. You'll pay for the decisions you make for the rest of your life, they'll always be more mistakes to replace the ones before them. All a person can do, is try to make a better call the next time."

Rebecca frowned deeply; Bill Adama's sense of justice was definitely unique. "Your right and I I'm sure there will be many more hard choices over the coming months."

Adama nodded, "anything is possible, but for now, the fleet is back together, and the Cylon's won't be coming back for a long time. We can focus more now on our goal."

Rebecca looked up, "a goal sir?"

He nodded, "we have a map to Earth, were heading to the Ionian Nebula,"

Rebecca replied incredulously, "Earth? How is that possible?"

Adama rolled his shoulders into a shrug, "you've missed a lot Commander, but suffice it to say, it's our only chance."

Rebecca wetted her lips, "even if Earth exists as you believe, the Cylons won't stop looking for us until the human race is nothing but a memory. I don't think leading them to the thirteenth Colonies doorstep will end well for any of us."

Adama exhaled, "remember what I said about going with what you know, keep that philosophy close Rebecca, it will help you."

Having already adhered to that philosophy Rebecca nodded, "It already has."

Bill crossed his legs, looking at the young officer. "I know what it's like, to have to live with the feeling of having lost someone close to you. My wife, and my son Zak, were taken from me as well, but remember the memories that make you smile, and laugh. Because it's better to dwell on those things then berate yourself over what could have been. Looking back, as I've told you Rebecca, will not give you the answers or the peace you will need. Try to see the reasons why, not what could have been, and improve. I'd recommend taking some R and R, _Cloud __9_ is the finest luxury liner in the fleet; you should go, consider it a mandatory shore leave. Report back here for your new orders when you feel you've had enough time to heal."

Rebecca nodded, taking in his words of wisdom. The Admiral leaned back into the sofa, "I won't sacrifice the few people we have left over past mistakes, being one of only two remaining command officers left in the world, I need to preserve your experience for as long as possible." Rebecca understood, this was it, there were no more reserve officers left, and they were fighting to simply live now.

"Thank you for your time sir."

The Admiral grunted, "Dismissed Commander."

Rebecca stood at attention, saluting sharply, Bill returned the gesture, and Rebecca walked out of the Admirals quarters with an entirely different perspective about her aunt, she had trouble thinking well of her.

It took three days to finalize the mission details and settle down to the daily duties aboard. Val was fixing a leak in one of the fuel pumps in his ship, Chief Orelon helped with the tool passing. The Chief was talking about how Commander Adama was promoted to Admiral, but Val was focusing on his work. He hated funerals, having to go through one for his wife, it never got easier. His thoughts were disturbed when the Chief tapped his foot with his boot, "Val, you got a ship to ship call from _Galactica_, its Captain Adama," 'seems he got his old job back,'

Val pushed out from underneath his Viper and walked over to the nearest stationary wall phone, he picked it up and clicked the appropriate line button. "This is Raven go ahead,"

Lee replied, "Val I managed to find out about your daughter, she's onboard the _Niffia_, a civilian transport, we picked them up when the President organized a search for stranded ships, they were having trouble with their FTL drive when we found them. They were on their way to Gemenon I think. But she's there, I already let the Captain of the ship know you want to see her, and she should be waiting for you,"

Val couldn't believe it, she's alive! "This is a debt I can never repay, you found my daughter, thank you,"

Lee chuckled, "No problem, I'm glad at least some people have reunited with the ones they love, it doesn't happen often nowadays,"

Val furrowed his eyebrows, and shut his eyelids tightly, rubbing them, emotion began to rise, "I'll pay you back one day, count on it, but right now I got to get to my little girl," He hung up the phone, then walked directly to the nearest unoccupied Raptor.

Chief Orelon saw Val climb into Raptor eight and begin powering up the systems, "Hey Captain, what you up too?" Chris asked as he leaned against the Raptor hatch door looking inside at him, Val turned.

"My daughters alive, and I'm going to get her," Chris widened his eyes in disbelief but smiled, "Good luck," and he stepped back, he ordered one of the knuckle draggers to hitch the Raptor onto one of the landing pads.

Once out in free space Val approached the sleek civilian transport, it looked much like an arrowhead, "This is Raptor zero eight _Ulysses_ to civilian transport ship _Ni__ffia_, requesting permission to dock," A few seconds passed before a reply was heard.

"Roger that Raptor eight, permission to dock granted," Val guided the Raptor into the hanger bay. Once beneath the small hanger deck Val was greeted by what appeared to be the ships XO, a slim bald headed Caucasian, "courtesy of Captain Zanic, your daughter is waiting in the observation room sir," Val nodded and rapidly shook the man's hand before jogging down to the corridor towards the destination described.

The open view of space illuminated the room in a dark silhouette of shadow; the small child sat lost in thought looking across the sea of stars basking in its radiance. Val was frozen, seeing her before him was something out of a dream, and the stunning view made it all the more surreal. He watched her for a time, before she slowly turned her head, and rested her eyes onto him. The child blinked rapidly several times, slightly shrinking away.

"Is that you Daddy?" The innocent question sparked Val's emotion, a tear lazily slid down one of his cheeks.

"Yeah baby, it's me," He nodded, the little girl looked him over slowly again, before her lower lip began to quiver, she sat up from the chair and ran into Val's arms, Val choked out a cry of pain and joy as he picked her up, holding her tightly to his chest.

She sobbed into his shoulder, and Val felt heartbroken. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there baby, I'm going to take care of you now, I swear alright?"

He heard her mumble her agreement as she cried freely, "I thought you died Dad, I thought I lost you. I heard about scary robots, and I didn't understand, at first," Val fought from breaking down, being with his daughter at the end of the world was nothing short of a miracle and he never felt happier.

"Those things can't hurt us now, they're gone. But now that I'm here, do you want to come and live on board the _Ulysses_ with your Dad? That way we can be closer to each other, would you like that?" The increase of the grip she had on Val gave him the answer, he kissed the side of her head then noticed a packed bag sitting in the next seat across from the one she was occupying, and he reached down and picked it up by the strap setting it on one of his shoulders.

Val turned and slowly made his way back towards the flight deck, but he was met half way by an older blonde haired flight attendant, she had her hands wretched in a tight ball in the middle of her chest, "hello Captain Bonen, I'm Haley Locke, I know your eager to take Cassandra with you but, I'd just like to tell you how much I've grown to love your daughter. And I'd like you to forgive what a mother has to say, but a battlestar is no place to raise a child."

Val had an unbreakable devotion to his daughter, he had forgotten how potent love can be, "I appreciate the concern, but believe me she's safer on _Ulysses_ than anywhere else. She will have people there who can look after her if anything happens to me, people I trust."

Haley seemed unconvinced, "Hear me out Captain, I don't know a lot about the military, but my uncle served in the first Cylon war, and he liked to tell me the stories before he passed away. He said a CAG is the man in charge of the airway, his responsibilities are quite numerous. Now if you take Cassandra with you, she will only have you to share her thoughts with, because I'm sure you know she doesn't open up easily to strangers." Val kissed Cassie's shoulder, she was getting tired.

"I'm perfectly capable, you have to know some very difficult math to fly any kind of aircraft, and I'm not too bad in the history department either. Besides, I'm not going to lock her up in my duty locker; I'll make sure she has a good education, she'll be taken care of, I swear alright?" Val wasn't expecting to have to convince someone to claim his own daughter, but this woman looked after her when no one else would.

"I lost my own daughter when the Cylon's attacked us, and I took it upon myself to take care of her as my own, she's very bright, even though she doesn't speak that often. I just wanted to meet you in person, and say goodbye to her."

Val nodded, "Of course."

She smiled, then stroked Cassandra's hair, "Goodbye little one, I'll miss you, be good Cassandra." She looked at the woman, and then turned away to press her face into the crook of Val's neck, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You have my deepest thanks; if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me. I'll have Cassie visit you once in a while."

She nodded, tears welling in her eyes, "Thank you Captain Bonen, take good care of her, she's very special."

Val smiled, "Yeah, she is, goodbye Haley," She closed her eyes as Val passed by her, and he found himself back on the tiny hanger deck.

Val sat Cassandra in the co-pilots seat, he laughed when she started asking about all the instruments, and he tried his best to summarize it in a way she could understand. Several hanger deck crewman and pilots rushed around Val when he stepped off his Raptor with his daughter in hand, news of him finding her spread quickly. Everyone was smiling and welcoming her, and she enjoyed the attention. Jade had an immediate attraction to Cassandra, she was already making her laugh, something that delighted Val.

After the attention died down Val showed her around the hanger deck, she found the Vipers particularly interesting, running her hands along the metallic skin. "I want to fly a Viper when I grow up Daddy."

Val chuckled, "You can do whatever you want sweetheart, but if you want to learn how to fly, I can give you a few pointers, but first you need to pass the height requirement."

She giggled, and then smiled looking over the sleek craft, then watched some of the deck hands go about their work. Val crossed his arms, chuckling as he watched her.

"Like father like daughter, I see the future CAG of _Ulysses_," Val turned around to face the Commander, he saluted sharply with a grin.

"Yeah well that's something I'm fighting for now, her future." Rebecca smiled, her hands were clasped behind her back, and Cassandra wandered back over and stood looking up at Rebecca comically.

Rebecca leaned down with a bright smile, "Hello there, you must be Cassandra. I'm your father's well, boss you could say."

Cassandra took a hold of a fold of Val's flight suite pant leg, "hello boss lady."

Rebecca laughed, and then shook her hand gently, "she's adorable Val, just keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble. You can find a place for her to bunk in the officers' quarters; I'll allow her to stay aboard as long as she doesn't distract you from your duties."

Val smiled with a nod, "aye sir."

Rebecca shook her head smiling, and then walked passed them towards a Raptor, two pilots climbed in after her, one with the Commander's duffle in hand setting it down onto the narrow Raptor deck. 'She must be taking that R and R I overheard her and the Colonel talking about yesterday.' Val watched her Raptor for a few moments before looking back to his daughter, and then smiled taking her hand. "Let's get you settled then get some grub huh?"

Cassandra nodded up and down, "okay," and the two made their way to the officer's quarters talking and laughing.

Rebecca stared out the cockpit of the Raptor, she felt happy for her CAG, reuniting with a family member thought dead was something she knew well. She only hoped it would last for them. She pushed them out of her mind and focused on trying to find some peace. The luxury vessel _Cloud __9_, appeared before Rebecca's eyes, it had one massive pressurized glass dome to hold its artificial park and buildings. The rest of the ship contained expensive suites and formal dress and cover bars, casinos, Rebecca actually looked forward to it now.

The pilots began their approach, and the Raptor entered the large landing bay of _Cloud 9_. The pilots saluted their Commander and wished her well before leaving; Rebecca picked her duffle up by the handle and walked towards an elevator in the landing bay. A white jacketed staff member of _Cloud 9_ approached Rebecca. "Commander Cain?"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow as she looked at the man, "that's me."

He smiled politely, "a pleasure to meet you, I'm Nathan, and I'll be your attendant while you stay with us on _Cloud 9_, please let me take your bag for you and I'll show you to your room." 'Even at the end of the world it feels like it still turns, just go along with it,' Rebecca handed him her bag with a blank face. The elevator ride was short, and the carpeted doors opened revealing heavy vanity, walls and carpets were decorated lavishly. Rebecca followed her 'attendant' to large double doors; he pushed them open and the room inside sparked Rebecca's interest. There was a private hot tub, bar, and a ridiculously large queen sized bed, not to mention the magnificently hand crafted life size figurines of different weapons displayed on three pillared metal stands, Rebecca touched an old anaconda .45 magnum. Strange now that she thought about it, but meticulous, they must have set their rooms up to match their client tastes. She looked at the hand painted pictures hanging on display under the glow of small theatre lamps.

She turned to look at Nathan who was already speaking, Rebecca decided to listen. "Casino's run all night, but the bars close at three am. We have one night club which runs from eight until six in the morning. Swimming pools are on the observation level, which would be the large dome you saw coming in. Tennis and golf are all accessible at the east side of the dome; swimming pools are on the north side. The buildings are located close near the middle of the dome, and then there's the park itself, plenty of things to do to take the mind off stress. Fresh swim wear can be found in the walk in closet, and if you need anything else just call extension six one three and I'll come right away, any questions?"

Rebecca frowned and sat down into the maddeningly comfortable black leather chair. Nathan cleared his throat, "Right well I'll be close by, enjoy your time on _Cloud 9_ Commander." She nodded while raising her hand dramatically to massage her tired eyes. Nathan let himself out quickly.

Rebecca remembered Adama consoling her, "remember the memories that make you smile, and laugh." She couldn't bring herself to hate Helena, despite what she made her do; she loved her too much to let that deter her, but the fact remained, she consorted with pirates, a treasonable act. She would have to shoulder and pay for her aunts sins, because she would not allow a black streak to damage her family's name. How she would atone she didn't know, but before the end she would reclaim her family's honor.

Rebecca sprawled painfully across the couch; the burning pain in her side caused her to groan loudly in agony, a few minutes of throbbing passed before the pain faded, leaving her catching her breath. She nodded off and slept for an hour before waking up, she pushed herself up and off the sleep trap. She yawned lazily and unpacked her duffle; she forgot what wearing civilian clothes felt like. She slipped out of her blue uniform into tight fitting denim and a white long sleeved t-shirt with Kendra's old martial arts school emblem sewn into the middle of the front.

She reached up and undid the band holding her ponytail in place. The dark strands of her silky jet black hair fell loosely around her shoulders; she ran her hands through it making herself look like a regular civilian. She even vainly thought it made her look slimmer and younger, and excused herself for being human. "Time for a walk before bed," she said aloud looking at herself in the mirror, her eyes were slightly baggy and bruised black from lack of sleep. She took her steps carefully and thoughtfully, thinking of her aunt, and the "good times", which were actually many, and she dwelled upon those memories. Rebecca took the elevator to the artificial observation room; she immediately noticed how badly the background appeared in contrast with the current surroundings. She looked up at the artificial sun, and enjoyed the warmth of it, having nearly forgotten what it felt to have sunlight on her skin, even if it wasn't real.

"Close, but not close enough," she said aloud, there was no one else near to hear her. That changed when she noticed how many people were sitting and talking around the side bars. She casually tucked her hands into her pockets and walked towards one of them. She sat down in an unoccupied red cushioned stool and placed her elbows onto the bars edge. The bartender acknowledged her and walked over, "what're you drinkin' hun?"

She thought about it, "a beer will be fine," he nodded reaching behind the bar, and set down a Caprican pale ale in front of Rebecca, he easily twisted off the bottle lid having done it thousands of times already, "enjoy, just wave if you need me again," she nodded thankfully, and took hold of the beer, raising it to her lips, enjoying the bite and taste.

Gaius Baltar watched the slender beauty stroll nonchalantly up to the bar and try to blend in. For her to dress in something so street trashy was beyond him, but he wasn't interested in her clothing... "I see you've forgotten poor Gina already with the sight of another beautiful woman, you work fast Gaius, but I think you'll want to forget about this one, she has a different kind of appetite when it comes to intimacy."

Gaius glanced coldly to his left, and then smirked, "oh really, and I keep forgetting to remind myself not to hold a conversation with my supposed self declared guardian angel of death, thank you angel of death, for your inspiring grasp of the obvious, it never ceases to amaze me, but you know I have things to do, people to... pardon me," He walked away just as Six was about to break his neck.

Rebecca began to think of Kendra, and if she would be here. Her line of thought was broken when she noticed a well dressed man sit next to her, "hello there, I haven't seen you here before um, I'm Vice President Gaius Baltar, Doctor Gaius Baltar, pleasure to make your acquaintance miss?" He extended his hand, and Rebecca reluctantly took it, but decided to play along.

"Rebecca Cain," Gaius wasn't expecting that, the memory of seeing Admiral Cain brutalize Gina flashed in front of his eyes, and he stammered slightly before scratching his head, "Co – Commander Cain, I see your here to enjoy the last shred of civilization among the public eye, people like us, it's hard to get away from the spotlight."

Rebecca closed and rolled her eyes taking another sip from the bottle, Gaius persisted, "I imagine losing your aunt only a few days ago still presses down heavily on your conscience. I know just how hard it can be to lose people you care about."

Rebecca looked at him through her loose bangs, "Are you patronizing me Mr. Vice President?"

Gaius tried to wear a serious expression, "I only care about your, state of mental health. You know I'm a doctor, I should give you a full examination in the medical-" Gaius was smiling like a fool when he was about to finish his line, but upon seeing Kendra it stopped the running of his mouth. Gaius looked her over, he raised a brow quizzically. Kendra looked between the two, then Rebecca reached out and took her hand.

"The Vice President was just leaving," Gaius felt like someone had kicked him in the genitals, he blinked several times embarrassed, then stood with a wound in his ego.

Six draped her manicured fingers across his shoulders, a mocking smile was chiselled on her face, "Oh come now Gaius, I gave you a fair warning," Six looked at the two women, "It's too bad isn't it, knowing you're not good enough to satisfy her needs."

He scowled and Six smiled seductively, enjoying humiliating him, "Aw don't worry Gaius, others are waiting, have you forgotten about poor Gina?"

Gaius looked at her venomously; with effort he calmed himself before clearing his throat. He vowed not to let Six gloat over this, and since he couldn't seduce Rebecca he decided to play the next angle, "How terribly shallow of me, let me pay for your drinks, I wouldn't want you to think I don't treat my friends well," he reached into his Caprican jacket vest pocket, and pulled out a money clip, he peeled off two one hundred cubit bills, and set them in front of Rebecca who exchanged a look with Kendra, who shrugged in turn.

Gaius tried to polish it off, "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call me, I'm on the _Galactica_, well obviously not now, but um, that's where my office is at the moment. You know there's a political summit tonight, the President is supposed to attend, you should come, and of course you can bring along your em..." He looked over Kendra, who narrowed her eyes at him, he quickly finished, "company, yes, we all need company, hope to see you there, right, carry on..." He looked stiffly ahead and walked away; Kendra chortled softly, and then sat down next to Rebecca.

"Well some things never seem to change, even after a holocaust. Men hit on you at every bar you've ever gone too; even vice presidents can't seem to resist you."

Rebecca looked at her in amusement before wetting her lips with her tongue, "And you Kendra?"

She batted her eyelashes gently, lowering her gaze to the ground, "this is hard for me... confusing, what do you want from me?"

Rebecca fingered the cubit bills, "I owe you a lot and... I know what I've done. I can only try to make amends."

Kendra studied her carefully, she still didn't trust her, she crushed her under her ambition. She decided to keep her guard up, "too late, you never looked back, so why should I believe anything you say now? You think because it's the end of the world you expect us to start over like nothing's happened?" Kendra became frustrated, having had no one to confide in over months of conflict. Her anger and grief overcame her; she shouted and even screamed at Rebecca who endured every second of her outburst. Once Kendra vented her feelings, she told Rebecca what happened the day they broke apart.

"My transfer was approved when you left me. I didn't get the chance to tell you before you disappeared. You hurt me, badly, and I've fought against the pain ever since, and it made me choose my own path in life, and that was fleet command. I wanted one day, for you to see me and how far I've gotten and what you lost. I was able to get a posting on _Pegasus_ as Admiral Cain's new personal aide a few weeks after my mother died; the day I arrived for duty was the day the Cylon's attacked us." Rebecca was shocked, "your Aunt's influence reached me, and I had to do things I never thought I could do. And right now, I want to hear the words you owe me."

Rebecca pulled her gently forward, and Kendra complied, and wrapped her arms around her neck. Rebecca spoke as softly as she could; "I'm sorry," Kendra coughed back a sob, gripping Rebecca's clothing between her fingers.

"Are you for real?" Kendra asked weakly, Rebecca smiled, rocking her back and forth in her arms, some onlookers began to stare, but she didn't care.

"For real," She leaned forward and kissed her cheek tenderly. Kendra supported her head with her forearm, resting her chin in the palm of her hand on the bar table. "Spend the day with me, it will be good for you, take your mind off duty."

Kendra crossed her arms beneath her chest; she looked around the massive dome, and then squinted under the artificial sun light, "alright."

The next few hours stretched on, the pair walked the length of the park, trying to come to terms with each other. Kendra had been so angry, she told Rebecca it began back home on Caprica, and only became worse with time. Admiral Cain was the one who brought it out, and it made her kill innocent civilians. She didn't admit it directly, but Rebecca felt she was involved, but didn't press the matter, for now. The two sat around the uniquely designed swimming pool which resembled a figure eight. It started getting late, and Kendra spontaneously hugged Rebecca, pressing herself against her, the warmth of her body sent shivers up her spine.

"I forgot what it was like to be happy, even if it was for only a day." Rebecca felt her shake with silent painful sobs, it was short but powerful. She apologized a second time, but it was much more personal. Kendra wanted her back, how many nights she stared up at the ceiling thinking about her she failed to count. Her heart told her what she wanted, but her fear of her kept her aloof. It was ironic in a way, Kendra wasn't afraid to die, but she was terrified of Rebecca Cain, the one person she knew who could pierce the thickest armor she could wear, and that's what she feared the most. Her charisma was palpable; being near Rebecca was intoxicating, and Kendra found herself yearning to let her into her life again. When Admiral Cain died, Kendra took it hard. She was a mentor to her, she taught her how to survive, how to make the decisions no one else wanted too, or couldn't, and her niece was the last link to her.

She untangled herself from Rebecca's defined body; she peered into her eyes, becoming lost in the deep bright blue hues. She leaned forward, tilting her head, and tested her lips. They tasted sweet, and were soft as silk, the kiss lingered longer than planned, and the two withdrew apart regretfully. Kendra smiled sheepishly, and Rebecca felt the unmistakeable feeling of love settle in the pit of her stomach, it glazed over all over thought, she was falling for her a second time. Kendra's thick armor shattered, her fear settled calmly.

She reached tentatively up to stroke the side of Rebecca's cheek with her finger tips, "I forgive you," tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, and she wiped them away.

"Come on, let's go to the mess - I mean, political party?" she laughed.

Kendra smirked, "you're gonna regret going to this, prepare to beat off every politician wanting something from you."

Rebecca shrugged, "meeting the delegates of the government is nothing new to me, it's going to have to happen sooner or later anyways."

Kendra grinned hooking her arm in Rebecca's, "alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Val had his daughter settle in; there were extra bunk racks in the senior officers' quarters. She picked out a bottom one, 'smart choice' he thought. After showing her around the ship the two went into the mess hall. Jade, Tucker and two other officers sat forward around one of the table's drinking coffee and talking quietly amongst themselves, they waved to Val who nodded in turn. He strolled over with Cassie, she smiled when she saw Jade and jumped up onto her lap to her surprise, but found it endearing. Val chuckled and sat next to Tucker, who tapped his knuckles to his in greeting.

"Shit, you guys don't really think Earth exists... we'd have a better chance of liberating the Colonies then finding a planet from fairytales," said Lieutenant Josh "Square" Christen, a native Gemenese. His skin tone was a deep black, but he was called square for a reason, he was a big man.

Val shrugged, "Who knows what's out there. I just hope when we get there our long lost cousins aren't still beating each other over the heads with tree branches, because if their technology isn't on par with ours were really screwed," he looked at his daughter, "or even worse, the Cylon's get there first."

Jade ran a finger across the length of one of her brows, and Tucker remembered something. "Captain, remember when we were scouting that last system before we found the fleet, and a rusted space station nearly crashed into us out of nowhere?"

Val totally forgot about that, he nodded, "Yeah that's right, what about it?"

Tucker narrowed his eyes, "Remember the part about it being two thousand years old?"

Square held out his left hand as if saying stop, "whoa whoa, what you guys talkin about'?"

Tucker looked at him, "We were scanning a system in a nebula when an ancient station nearly crashed into us, we did a full scan right after. Guess we haven't had time to report it..."

Jade didn't understand, "How can it be two thousand years old? I mean..."

Square interrupted her, "I think I know what's goin' through your head, but humans have been travelling through space for centuries, it's probably an old listening station from a forgotten time. Look, are you guys really surprised? Lord's know how much debris is floating around out there. But, if you insist on going deeper, and maybe a little crazier, I got a theory for you. Two thousand years ago is when the thirteen tribes left Kobol, it could have been something that was left behind, but of course there's no real proof of that, right?" This was disturbing to realize, there's something very odd going on, and it's not just the holocaust, everything Val did felt like déjà vu, he felt like an actor on stage playing out a role that's been performed over and over again, he couldn't put his finger on it... it has something to do with the scrolls... "- right Val?"

He looked up, "Uh what's that?"

Jade repeated herself, "You don't believe in the God's right?"

Val frowned slightly, "If any kind of higher power does exist, they obviously don't care what happens to us..."

Square sighed slightly, being an avid believer himself, "The God's do not get involved with the affairs of mortals, but that doesn't mean they don't care, they do influence us, but subtly."

Val smirked, "I make my own fate, as for the Gods'; their cruel and unusual methods don't inspire me."

Square shrugged, "Too each his own Cap'."

As they talked Val noticed a shady looking man watching him from across the mess, he wasn't in uniform. He wore a black leather jacket and faded jeans; his metal studded belt held them in place, a black skull cap hugged his head tightly. When his eyes connected with Val's and he finished his drink, and then stood walking out of the mess.

"Didn't know we had any civilians aboard ship..." Val murmured, then felt a small hand tug his sleeve,

"I'm a civian right dad?"

He looked down and chuckled, "Yeah babe, civilian," she tried to repeat it again, the others laughed, something that was a rare sight these days.

When Val finally got back to his bunk he was tired, he put Cassandra to bed, then walked over and opened up his locker and reached in to find something, and found a piece of paper instead sitting on top a pair of pants. He coughed clearing his chest, taking it between his fingers. He raised it higher to read, his eye lids opened widely, 'So "Val", you think you're one of them now, trying to blend in with the every day crowd, but deep down you know who you really are, ruthless, a cold blooded killer, just like me. Treason is a capital crime, I'd hate to see you publicly destroyed and then executed, leaving behind poor little Cassandra. Don't worry; I'll take care of her if anything happens. But, if you do decide to come and see me, I'll keep your secret. I'm on _Cloud 9_, come alone, with regards, Phelan.' He crumpled the paper, and then in anger slammed his fist into the locker door denting it heavily. 'Son-of-a-bitch, how did that bastard survive?!' Val shouted loudly, "FRAK!" waking up half the pilots; he stormed out of the officer' quarters and headed down to the hanger deck.

Phelan sat comfortably under the glow of the dim blue neon lights of the retro styled bar, one of his "escorts" sat next to him stroking his fine silk dress suit jacket. Business had been good, until one of his employees's slipped the tongue causing a bust; he lost half his crew and all of the goods, but discovered something intriguing along the way. He slapped the woman's hand away gently, and then sat up; he walked over to Keller his acting lieutenant.

He spoke softly for a criminal, he gestured his hands. "Word has reached my ear that a rat is alive and well, and acting CAG of the battlestar _Ulysses_. This is what I want you to do, take this note, plant it in his locker, and then come back. I don't want him dead yet, we can use him. Take this fake mechanic's ID to get past security." He handed it to him.

"Yeah boss, I'll go right now," Phelan nodded, and then snapped his fingers sharply together, one of his escorts walked up obediently to his side.

"Pour us a drink sweetheart." She forced a smile and did as she was told. When Keller returned Phelan told him to wait in the flight deck, he reached a hand into his jacket, and pulled out a talon 12 mm gas powered automatic assault pistol, its handle was made of ivory depicting skeletons standing in a circle and holding hands. He set it down on the bar table, then raised a finger at the bartender for another shot of ambrosia.

Val didn't even think about how bad his luck was anymore, he expected terrible things to come his way now on a daily basis. He wasted no time climbing into his Viper, and left without announcing a flight plan. When he touched down in the flight deck of _Cloud 9_ the same man he saw earlier on _Ulysses_ greeted him. "Well I'll be God's damned, never thought I'd see you again, alive that is." He chuckled, "so you think your some fancy Viper pilot now huh, think you can change your name and become someone else?"

He looked Val over to his annoyance, "Keller wow, I see your still Phelan's bitch, what a surprise... it was too much to hope you pieces of shit bought it with everyone else in the attack."

Keller barked a laugh, "there's the scum I used to know, come on tough guy the boss is waiting."

The elevator music only added to Val's frustration, whatever Phelan wanted it wouldn't be good. The elevator doors opened, and Keller walked ahead of him down the corridor, Val made to follow. As soon as he turned around the corner he saw Commander Cain walk by the end of the hall wearing her dress uniform, he pressed himself up against wall; he waited a few more seconds before continuing, he was afraid he might run into her. Keller led him to another elevator, but it was much smaller, a private elevator. The padded doors opened up to a private club which looked quite impressive despite its retro feel, the bar was lined with a blue neon band, which reflected off black polished marble making everything gleam in a blue glow.

The bottles of alcohol were all illuminated with shelf lights, shady looking characters sat in small groups among the booths and tables with attractive woman at their sides. The music playing was mellow industrial. Keller then stood in front of Val, "Put your arms out, gotta frisk ya." Val narrowed his eyes at him cautiously, then reluctantly complied, raising his arms. Keller unstrapped his gun and holster, and then patted him down. When he was satisfied he motioned with his head towards the bar table.

Val walked slowly through the hazy smoke, the room was very dark, he walked up to the bar and looked to his right, there sitting comfortably on one of the stools was Phelan, nearly blending in with the shadows. He was just staring at Val, one elbow on the table, he raised a hand, and in between his index finger and thumb rested a Caprican Imperial fumarello, highly expensive cigarettes. He casually lit it with his Zippo lighter and flicked shut the small lid with a motion of his wrist setting it down, and took a long drag. The smoke he exhaled was thick and fragrant, and Val inched closer sitting one chair away from him.

"When the fleet heard of warships appearing out of nowhere, you couldn't believe the excitement. I saw a lot of opportunity." He took another drag, "Imagine my surprise when I learn my old captain is alive and the CAG of one of those battlestars. It was pure coincidence I found you out, don't worry yourself with how. Now as I look at you, two things are going through my mind," He stabbed the air with a raised index finger, "the first is an unanswered question. Why did you leave, and why shouldn't I just kill you now?"

He fingered the exotic weapon on the bar, and Val blinked an inclined his head to the weapon, "where did you find that?"

Phelan grinned, then lifted it up, "I knew you'd remember this baby, you ghosted a lot of guys with it, and it's been serving me well for the last few years."

Val looked away, "that's not who I am anymore, you got the wrong guy."

Phelan blinked, "Oh really?" and nodded to someone, and Val felt two pairs of masculine hands grab him roughly from behind, they lifted and slammed him onto the bar and held his face against the cold marble. One of them pressed the barrel of a gun to his head.

Phelan walked around the other side, and he looked down at Val who struggled to get free. With one hand he gripped his neck and with the other pressed the hilt of a military stiletto against his throat. Val stopped struggling, "Are you listening - that's good. Since you don't want to have a friendly conversation, I'll just skip to the good part. We're setting up a black market within the fleet, and you're going to help. You work for me now, understand? When I call you answer, and whatever we need you provide, otherwise..." He pressed a button on the hilt and the sharp blade sprang out with a metallic 'click', "I'll slit your little girl's throat from ear to ear and as for you, you'll never see the light of day again because you'll have no eyes, understand?"

Val's face was swollen red from lack of circulation, veins stood proud as he stared hard ahead down the length of the bar, he managed to gruffly reply, "yes," Phelan brought the tip of the knife half an inch from his left eye tickling the small eyelashes.

"Leaving the organization without a word was bad enough, but killing Jagar? Well, there are some things a businessman can't have." He crashed his fist into Val's left side, the pain made him grunt loudly, Phelan continued, "but lucky for you he decided to work for himself and stop taking orders, then Cain destroyed the _Voroc_, so I owe her my appreciation for that at least, getting rid of the evidence,"

He tapped Val's sweating forehead, "and how lucky for me, my best agent returns in the form of a Colonial officer, and a CAG no less, that will come in handy," he withdrew, picked up his resting cigarette; he inhaled deeply, and blew the smoke into Val's face. He breathed relief when the men released their death grip, and he stiffly straightened himself out, choking slightly from the smoke.

He rubbed the side of his head where the gun was digging into his skull.

Phelan took his seat again, "we'll catch up later Alec, I mean Val," he grinned wolfishly, and then blackened his expression, "now get the frak out of here."

Val rolled his shoulders then brushed his flight suite off. He eyed the resting automatic pistol, he wanted to try and grab his old iconic weapon and waste them all right there, but he fought back the murderous impulse, reminding himself he isn't the same man he was ten years ago. He looked at Phelan with venom, and then pushed his way out of the noisy private club. One of Phelan's goons handed him his gun and holster back, Val took it without expression, and Keller waved with a broad mocking smile as the elevator door closed.

When Val returned to the _Ulysses_ he felt like a part of his world had fallen off, he had been placed between a rock and a son-of-a-bitch. Phelan wanted him to steal for him that much was clear, what he wanted remained to be seen however, but he expected to find out shortly. He quietly settled back in the senior pilot's duty locker, he saw Captain Sterling snoozing soundly in her rack.

He sat on the edge of Cassandra's bunk, watching her sleep, 'Damn you Phelan, why couldn't you just let it go?' he thought, then leaned in kissing his daughters forehead, she turned on her side in response. Val sighed, then walked across the room to his own rack, and stretched out on it. 'What a week it's turning out to be,' he thought, then realized the truth about his past would get out one way or another in time, in what form he didn't know, but it's what he felt, and he stayed awake fearing tomorrow.

The fine dining experience at the end of the world seemed frivolous, but Rebecca pretended she enjoyed it, having taken Gaius Baltar's offer they joined the political summit, the setting was relaxed at least but the overall feeling was overshadowed with bitter reality. Rebecca and Kendra adorned their dress uniforms, Rebecca proudly displayed her commendations and medals earned over the years in the military on a sash.

When politicians weren't boring them to death with pointless monologues they were asking her for concessions, 'frakking vultures' she thought bitterly, Kendra was right. Gaius surprised her however, instead of trying to bludgeon her with half-baked pick up lines he tried to use his knowledge of art to win her over, but not in the way one would expect, his Machiavellian efforts were starting to work to his glee, and Kendra was getting angry. "Do you always get this personal with battlestar commander's Mr. Vice President? Some decorum should be maintained, after all, you don't want to give people the wrong impression."

Gaius rolled his eyes meagrely, "Nothing wrong with talking about the finer complexities of life is there? Art is a gateway to the soul, and those who appreciate its appeal are often the ones with a finer taste of things." Six stood next to Gaius, her presence and silence began to make him nervous, and his behaviour and subsequent references which hinted to a fourth invisible party slightly disturbed Rebecca. He definitely knew how to flatter a woman however, but she could see right through him, and Kendra wasn't happy seeing him try to manipulate her.

It wasn't long before Gaius's plan became apparent the further he went on, "my ship stores aren't dispensers for your personal use Doctor. I'm giving all I can right now to the fleet, I have nearly two thousand people living on _Ulysses_, and the specialty food and supplies are for my pilots only. The rest is needed for the crew. Your deal may be fair and even clever, I'll concede to that, but it's also selfish and greedy, my people deserve better..."

Gaius couldn't believe it, he was certain he had her in his pocket, but she turned out a lot more acute then he anticipated. Realizing he wouldn't be able to strike his shady deal with the strong willed woman, he excused himself leaving the two officers alone, his only option left was going through Fisk. "That was the best pitch I've ever heard, he's too brilliant for his own good, that's why I turned him down. There's something dark about him... I don't trust him."

Kendra sat back comfortably in the padded chair, she watched Gaius sit and talk with one of the politicians. "When can you ever trust a politician?"

Rebecca crinkled the corners of her mouth into a soft smile, "having had years of experience in dealing with them I can pick out the corrupt ones without much difficulty, he's dirty."

Kendra nodded, "wasn't the President supposed to be here tonight?"

Rebecca looked around the restaurant, "yeah, something must have come up."

Kendra then focused her attention on Rebecca. The two women talked about a lot of things, their feelings, their experiences, and what may come around the corner. When the five course dinner came to a close and the wine bottles emptied, it was quite late and all the politicians slowly filed out. The pair sat up and made their way to Rebecca's suite.

Behind closed doors old lovers reunited, clothing was quickly shed messily onto the floor between passionate kisses, the soft bed welcomed their warmth under white linen. Gasps and moans of delight filled the room, beneath the sheets their bodies intertwined. Rebecca explored every curve and recess of her lover's body, paying close attention to her hairless sex. Kendra not having been with anyone since before the attack, was very responsive to the private treatment she was receiving, she moaned softly feeling Rebecca lap at her most sensitive area, she smiled slyly, enjoying every moment. The world was forgotten in rising ecstasy, all that mattered was the feeling. Motion became blurred and time slowed as wave after wave of energy passed between two beings, the sensation erupted into orgasmic surges of pleasure as two voices cried out in unison. The night was only beginning.

Ken was confident with taking care of ship business while the Commander was on leave, 'much needed leave,' he thought. He was up late finishing some paperwork, there was an accident only a few hours ago when a small transport collided with a patrolling Raptor, luckily no one died but there were serious injuries. He had to go through and sign the medical and damage reports from the ships themselves before he could turn in. Finally with a flick of his wrist he signed the last page, he set down the pen and stretched.

The last few days had been an assault of the senses, first finding the fleet, and then nearly becoming involved in a civil war. Following that was the assassination of Admiral Cain, a lot of baggage will be left over. Admiral Cain could have caused a power vacuum; luckily the President was quick on her toes in promoting Commander Adama to the flag officer, ensuring no one would get any ideas. Ken found it amusing, the President was afraid of Rebecca, with good reason; if she didn't pick the side she did he was certain the civilian fleet would have been left to a grim fate, and the President stepped as carefully as she could. He was thankful his closest friend held firmly to her beliefs, a rare thing. He was sceptical about Earth however, but Rebecca trusted the Admiral enough to follow his lead, so it was good enough for Ken. He sat up, and walked over to his bunk, sitting on the edge.

He unstrapped his boots, and then unlaced them, pulling his feet free. Now lying down on his rack sleep took him quickly, he dreamt of home, the humid and tropical world of Gemenon was described as 'a water world where mankind is one step closer to reaching the heavens'. Ken believed the hype, because it was true. He could see the lush jungles and islands along the main continent while the tranquil high lands provided a gorgeous back drop for the great city centers. Spires touched the sky and reflected the warm light of the sun, giving the buildings an ethereal beauty as ships passed overhead. He saw himself sitting with his sister at the dinner table in his mother's house, laughing and remembering the good times.

But something wasn't right, a darkness shrouded the scene, the cities lit up under flashes of light as billions cried out in their moments of death. Bodies and buildings were blasted apart under the nuclear detonations, Gemenon burned gloriously under the heat of ten thousand suns as it's oceans boiled and it's land caught aflame disintegrating every living person on the planet like match sticks. The screams drowned out everything else, he was witnessing the slaughter of the human race, Ken fought to escape the dream, but it only became more vivid. The Cylon basestar's in orbit didn't stop the assault until the planet turned into glass. He saw Gemenon destroyed countless times over in different ways by different versions of Cylon basestars.

Ken lurched forward violently, he gasped, his body was drenched in sweat; he sat upright, and held his head and throbbing chest. "God's help me... what is happening to me?" for the rest of the night Ken tried to make sense of what he saw, consoling himself that it was only a nightmare, a very lucid nightmare.


End file.
